A Painful Secret
by HarUchiha
Summary: SasuSaku - Sakura Haruno is an average high school senior at Konoha High, but this pink-haired teen has a secret that leaves her bruised every night. Can a mysterious new student pry that secret out of her and protect her from her pain?
1. Chapter 1

When a child is abused, most would resort to drugs or selling themselves on the streets to replace the hurt that had shackled up inside them. But not this seventeen year old high school senior. She didn't resort to draining all of senses with drugs just to escape the physical and emotional pain inflicted on her constantly. She didn't prostitute herself to fill the void in her heart where love should be.

No. Sakura Haruno was different.

Instead of acting out, the pink-haired, green-eyed girl hid inside of herself, working hard to stay invisible and out of the lime light. She wasn't one to join clubs or go to parties or even make friends. In fact, most of the time she was absent from school, her excuse being that she had a low immune system and was constantly sick.

But that wasn't the case at all and as she walked down the packed halls of her high school, Sakura kept her eyes glued to the white-tiled floor and made her way to homeroom with three, small, pink slips held tightly in her small hand. They were her doctor's notes for the past three absences.

Stepping into the empty room, she walked up to the teacher and held out the slips to him. "Mr. Kakashi," she started meekly, not making eye contact at first.

The silver-haired teacher looked up from his book – he was never seen without it – and closed his one visible eye in a smile. (The rest of his face was covered with a mask and no one knew why) "Miss Haruno. I am so glad to see you are back," he chirped.

Sakura finally looked up at him and gave a faint smile. Mr. Kakashi was not only homeroom teacher, but also her art teacher and he seemed to genuinely care about her illness. Even if she didn't know how to show it, the pink-haired girl appreciated his concern. "Here are my doctor notes."

Kakashi took them from her pale hand and let his eye scan over their contents. Finally, he nodded. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, placing the slips in his desk.

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"Good, good. Now why don't you take a seat until the bell rings?"

She took him up on his offer and found a seat in the very back corner. This was where she would commonly sit so as to stay out of sight from her classmates. Thankfully, no one ever seemed to notice her or even pay her any mind, which sat well with her. She liked being left alone, but there were those few who found hassling her was a fun routine to make their lives more interesting.

One of those few entered the classroom at the sound of the yelling warning bell, followed by her boyfriend and another girl. They were a trio commonly seen together and admired by both the males and females at the school. They were part of the popular crowd, at the top rung of that ladder, and practically ruled the school. Of course, they were a just a few of the popular students, but the others were assigned to different homerooms or were just not there yet.

But she was the one who seemed to just love torturing Sakura the most. Her blond hair was commonly pulled back in a long ponytail to show off her high cheekbones and beautiful facial structure. Her piercing blue eyes scanned the abundant empty desks as she mentally chose which three she wanted to claim for her and her friends. Tight, low riding jeans hugged her thin legs and a glittery tank barely covered her taut tummy.

She was Ino Yamananka and her eyes landed on Sakura. Striding over to her, her friend and boyfriend following in tow, she planted a hand on the pink-haired girl's desk and bent down to hover over her. "My, my, Sakura," she started, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You're back. I haven't seen you around in three days."

"I hope you got your shot," started the other female. Her light brown hair was pulled into two buns on the sides of her head, which also showed off her bone structure. Wearing a short, plaid skirt and flirty top, she was just as beautiful and dominant as Ino was. "I don't want to catch your disease," she said ignorantly.

Ino laughed at her friend's comment. "I hope so too Tenten," she replied just as insultingly.

Ino's boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara, snaked an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "She is too troublesome, babe. Let's just grab seats before all of them are taken," he said, pointing out that the classroom was filling up quickly. He was tall and thin and wore designer clothing. His skin was pale and contrasted his dark hair.

Ino shrugged herself away from the desk and sent an intimidating glare towards Sakura before finding three chairs next to each other and taking a seat.

Sakura sunk down in her chair. It was common for her to stay quiet and just take whatever the blonde girl and her friends dished out to her. It was also common to have an empty seat next to her. She was perceived as weird and introverted and no one wanted to sit near her because of that.

That day, however, things would drastically change.

As Mr. Kakashi read announcements aloud, a male walked into the room and caught everyone's attention. His ebony hair was disheveled and spiky and it matched his cool, charcoal-colored eyes. Dark, baggy cargos hung low on his slender waist and he wore a matching tee over a long sleeved white shirt. Sakura could already see drool dripping from the girls' mouths and dangerous envy vibrating off of the males.

Kakashi stood from his desk to introduce the new student to the classroom. "You must be…" He shuffled through a large mound of papers on his desk before picking up a small yellow one. "Ah. Here it is. Sasuke Uchiha, correct?"

Sasuke gave a small nod before shoving his tanned hands in his pockets.

"Welcome to my class Sasuke. Here is the schedule I was told to give you." Kakashi handed the yellow paper to Sasuke. "Just take a seat anywhere."

The only available seat was the empty one next to Sakura which he took, receiving gasps and wide eyes in response. Ino was especially heated by it for her face puffed up like a balloon. Even though she was dating Shikamaru, Ino was still considered the biggest flirt in Konoha High and wouldn't miss the opportunity to use her charms on Sasuke.

Sakura gave him no mind. He was attractive, yes, that much she could admit, but she had no doubt that he would soon mix in with Ino and the popular students and be on her case in no time. She didn't want to speed up the process.

Within a minute, his table was swamped with giggling girls and envious boys, who wanted a piece of the new student. They wanted to know about him; where he was from, what his favorite color was, what his favorite music and movies were. But, he barely said two words to them. He just kept his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes moving from peer to peer, not straying on one too long.

Sakura was uncomfortable with the mass of bodies around her and grabbed her book bag and moved to an empty table. She figured the previous owner wouldn't mind her taking it. Pulling out a sketchbook, she began to draw (the only true thing she enjoyed doing) and tried to block out Ino's loud, flirty giggle.

But, from when she first moved, until the time the bell rang, Sakura swore she felt eyes on the back of her the entire time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga: the strangest pairing at Konoha High. Naruto's golden hair countered Hinata's dark hair and his energy completely overshadowed hers. He was loud and she was quiet. He was obnoxious and she was polite. He was outgoing and she was shy. But even though they were completely opposite, they were a perfect match.

They were already in the art room when Sakura arrived, as was their teacher, Mr. Kakashi. Though they were a part of the popular gang, (Naruto being an original member and Hinata joining once she started dating Naruto) Hinata was always willing to offer a smile and a greeting, showing that she didn't let the popular group intimidate her into acting superior towards others.

"Hello, Sakura," Hinata said softly.

"Hi," she responded before taking a seat on the other side of the room. A greeting was as far as she would allow herself to go in letting people in and trusting them. In her mind, no one could be trusted.

Taking a seat on a stool, she continued on a collage of hands that she had been working on. Using her own, and those of the people around her, she drew a variety of hands in different ways and doing different actions.

Suddenly, Naruto's boisterous voice shattered her concentration, forcing her to look away from her picture. "Sasuke," he yelled, pulling a stool over next to him. "How was your first couple of classes, man? It's so awesome that your family moved here and you transferred to my school!"

The said boy rubbed his temples after taking a seat on the stool Naruto pulled up for him. The blonde's voice seemed to annoy him already. But when he slapped the dark-haired boys back, Sasuke returned the sentiment with a dangerous glare.

"Hinata," he said, ignoring Sasuke's stare. "This is an old friend of mine, Sasuke Uchiha. And this is my girl, Hinata."

Hinata said hello and received a nod in response. She looked back at her boyfriend with a questioning and somewhat hurt gaze.

"Don't take him seriously, Hinata. He's just intense and kinda anti-social." Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her forehead, making her blush.

"Hey, Hinata," came another voice from the doorway. It was Neji Hyuga; Hinata's cousin. He was tall and slender, but his arms showed that he was well-built as his short sleeved shirt revealed muscles. His long dark hair and grayish eyes matched his cousin's almost perfectly.

Hinata smiled. "Hi, Neji," she greeted warmly. "This is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't even acknowledge the boy's greeting, making Neji's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "What's your problem? Too good to say hello?" he questioned accusingly.

Again, the Uchiha remained quiet causing Neji to grunt. The Hyuga was known to have a short fuse and it was slowly shortening. Naruto stepped in before things go too heated. "Whoa. Calm down Neji. This is just how Sasuke is. I've been friends with him for years and it just takes him a while to warm up to people," the blonde assured.

Neji cooled off, not feeling that Sasuke was worth getting into a fight with, and took a seat next to his cousin.

Sakura had watched the whole scenario take place from her seat and sighed. She had seen Neji in some fights before and wasn't sure if Sasuke would even stand a chance against the Hyuga. She was thankful that Naruto stepped in before anything serious happened. She glanced at Mr. Kakashi to find that he was just reading his book as she expected.

When the class started, they were told to just continue with the month's major project; a still life. In the center of the room were boxes, pots, urns, vases, flowers, frames, pumpkins, squashes, and other objects placed in a decorative pose. They were to sketch out a couple different angles of it that week and chose their favorite. Then, they had to choose a medium and compose a final project using one angle and one medium.

Sakura already had already completed three sketches throughout that week and now she started her fourth. Looking straight ahead she began drawing out rough edges of a pumpkin and the urn sitting next to it. But whenever she looked up, her eyes looked past the thick, green pumpkin stem, and strayed on a certain dark-haired boy on the opposite side of the room. Sometimes, his eyes would flick up to the still life, but Sakura swore he was looking at her.

Swallowing hard and shaking herself, she continued her sketch until the bell rang. Looking at her picture, her cheeks heated up as color rushed to her face. Not only had she drawn the pumpkin and the urn, but she also unconsciously drew Sasuke in the background. This was unlike her. She never let a cute boy get to her and there was nothing special about this one.

Crumpling up the paper, she stood from her stool and tossed the drawing in the trash on the way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Haruno was a surgeon at the Konoha hospital, which was also the reason why Sakura was always able to produce doctor's notes. They were wealthy, but that luxury came at a price for Sakura and as she lay in her bed, half naked and curled up in fetal position, with fresh bruises, she wished she could give it all back. She didn't need a large room filled with expensive clothes that she would never wear and pricey perfume that smelled like rotting fruit.

What she wanted was a day when she could come home and not fear a beating, mental or physical. She wanted a normal life full of friends and excitement. She wanted to be able to make friends confidently, bring them over, and not worry about what they would think of her abusive father.

But that, she knew, would never happen.

Carefully, and painfully, Sakura rose from her queen-sized bed and made her way to her bathroom. Closing the door, and locking it, she turned to her mirror and looked at her fresh markings. Grip marks scarred her bare upper arms and her breasts were bruised from her father's rough fondling. The other scratches and bruises on her abdomen were from previous beatings.

She was his punching bag. If he was frustrated or angry, Sakura's father would unleash it unto her and she would take it silently, in fear of a worse attack. It wasn't always like this though. He used to be a kind, loving father, but once her mother died in a car accident, he resorted to drinking to wash away his anguish. When the hospital he worked at put him on a leave of absence until he resolved his problem, Sakura was beaten to an inch of her life. He stopped drinking after that, realizing that she was a better outlet for his anger.

Sakura was thankful though. She hated missing school and was always playing catch-up because of her frequent absences. These bruises could be hidden with a long-sleeved shirt and she wouldn't have to stay home again.

Looking away from the reflecting glass, she turned her shower on and removed the rest of her clothing. Stepping under the cool water, she washed away her scars of the day and reset her mind for tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So this is the first chapter. I know it was short and probably a little boring, but it was just the first chapter. I wanted to introduce characters and personalities. The next chapter will have more! Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone to who reviewed!! :D

Now, I just want to answer a question that was asked: No, Sasuke does not have feelings for Sakura yet, but he is intrigued by her.

So here is chapter two! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He found Naruto in the hall, hugging his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga, before she departed for her homeroom. Sasuke strode over to him, passing, and ignoring, the girls rushing up to him and giggling. To him, this was just plain annoying. If they weren't girls, there was no doubt in his mind that he would scare them off with a hard punch to the face.

"Yo, Sasuke," Naruto exclaimed, noticing his raven-haired friend approaching. "How was your first day?"

Sasuke shrugged and they headed towards their homerooms.

Naruto intertwined his hands behind his head. "You're…quite popular," he pointed out, his azul eyes scanning the numerous on lookers.

"It's annoying," he spat.

The blonde blinked. "You kiddin'? You can have any chick here! They're practically throwing themselves at you! How is that annoying?"

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Ino came rushing up to him, batting her eye lashes and giggling. She completely ignored Naruto. "Let's walk to homeroom together!" Hooking her arm through his, she went to take a step, but was baffled when he pulled away from her.

Sasuke just glanced at the irate female before turning to his friend. "That's why," he replied simply. He pushed past Ino, leaving Naruto behind, and headed down the hall, entering his homeroom only moments later.

A sigh of relief escaped him. He absolutely abhorred the numerous students who had been following and hanging on him since yesterday. Ino was at the top of that list. She was relentless and he just about had enough. It was like this in his old school too, but once everyone got a taste of his cold attitude, they would eventually learn to leave him alone.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes scanned over the empty desks, only finding that one was occupied in the far corner. It was Sakura Haruno. She didn't even notice him for she was sketching. In fact, now that he thought of it, she was the only one who hadn't taken notice of him. Not that he minded. The pink-haired girl was like a breath of fresh air to him. It was rare to find a student, especially a female student, that wouldn't prod him with questions or try to flirt.

And he wasn't about to miss the opportunity to take the seat next to her again.

It was then that Sakura noticed him and, through an opening in her veil of pink hair, Sasuke caught her green eyes flick towards him for only a second. Then, she continued drawing again. He also noticed her attire that day; a baggy, long-sleeved white shirt and khaki cargos, also baggy. It was a stifling hot day and he wondered what made her dress in such heavy clothing.

"Um…"

Sasuke sighed when her soft voice entered his ears. Maybe he was wrong and she was just like everyone else in the school. He didn't acknowledge her and just continued looking forward, crossing his arms.

There was a slight pause. "There aren't assigned seats…," she finally said.

What an odd statement. He arched a questioning eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?" he replied, somewhat irritated.

"Sorr…sorry," she said, stumbling on her words. "I just wanted to let you know…s-so that you don't think you have to sit there just because you did yesterday…"

Maybe she didn't want him sitting there because of all the students that huddled around him yesterday. Sasuke recalled her getting up and moving to another seat the previous day. She seemed to hate crowds just as much as he did. "Fine, I'll move," he said, but wasn't doing it for her benefit.

"You don't have to," she said quickly. "It's just that…I'm not used to people wanting to sit…next to me," Sakura explained. Then, she turned back to her drawing, letting her hair cover her face again.

Her voice quieted towards the end of her statement, but he caught it. She was definitely introverted and shy. He guessed people saw her as odd or strange because of it and that's why she wasn't expecting him to sit next to her. As he watched her fidget under his gaze and jump at every little sound, he could see why people would find her…weird.

But, he sensed, there was more to it. He knew she wasn't just weird. She was hiding something. He smirked at his analysis of her and accredited it to his two physiotherapists of parents. They had been pulling shit like this on him all his life and he'd be damned to start doing it himself. It was always hard for him to get away with anything, which is one reason why he started to keep to himself more. It worked on his parents and they finally learned to just stop their analyses on him.

The bell rang and students started filtering into the class. Mr. Kakashi wasn't there yet and that was like a free pass for all of the students to hover around his desk again. Sasuke bit his lip, stopping himself from swearing at them at the top of his lungs.

Once again, Sakura packed up her things and moved to another desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Homeroom played over and over in Sakura's mind as she took down notes from the board in her English class. She must have sounded like a freak when she told him that no one liked to sit next to her. She was more than happy to move to another chair after that little confession.

Frowning, she tried to concentrate on her teacher, Mrs. Tsunade. She was constantly projecting a tough demeanor, if only to earn the respect of her students, and Sakura wanted nothing to do with the blonde woman's wrath if she caught her daydreaming in class. The pink-haired girl shivered at the thought. So she shook the morning's embarrassing events from her mind and continued listening to her teacher recite lines from Shakespeare until the bell rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was her favorite class, but ever since Sasuke Uchiha arrived and rattled her chains, art class became her most dreaded subject. Not only did her cheeks flare with color whenever she looked at him, but the room seemed to be boiling hot. It had to be the fact that she wore a long-sleeved shirt and cargos and not because of the raven-haired boy on the opposite side of the room. It couldn't be.

Rolling up her sleeves, careful not to reveal any bruises, Sakura pulled out her sketchbook and a pencil from her bag and continued working on the project. She already knew what angle she wanted to do the still life from. Her favorite image was of a Cherry Blossom Tree branch with buds that hadn't quite bloomed yet. It rested on the bottom corner of an ornate picture frame. Also in her image were three black marbles, scattered around the base of the frame. It was the first sketch she had done and knew it would be her final composition too. But Kakashi insisted that everyone do a few so that they options to choose from…and he was also grading them on their sketches tomorrow; the end of the week.

"Agh! This is so boring," Naruto complained, throwing his pencil down. "Why do we have to do this Mr. Kakashi?"

Kakashi lowered his book and lazily looked at the blonde boy. "Because," was his only answer.

"Naruto," Hinata started, retrieving her boyfriend's pencil with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Please just do your work. You're already in trouble with a couple of your other classes because you don't do anything." Her voice was quiet, hoping to draw that attention away from them.

He sighed, taking his pencil and nodding to his girlfriend. "Sorry, Hinata." He apologized, but now he just tapped his pencil on his desk, still unable to become interested in the project.

Sasuke was becoming annoyed at his friends tapping. "Stop," he practically demanded. "You're annoying me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not my fault this project is lame. It's just a pile of crap that Kakashi threw together. The only reason we are doing this is so that he can read his damn book."

The accused looked up from his said book. "This is a warning, Naruto. Keep talking and you'll end up at the principle's office…again."

Sakura saw Naruto grumble something under his breath before scribbling on his paper. She wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't completed a single drawing. Shaking her head, Sakura wondered how Hinata put up with him. She also wondered how Naruto and Sasuke ever became friends. Their personalities were as different as cats and dogs. Then again, sometimes it was better that way. It sure made things interesting.

She drew her eyes away from the group and continued working until the end of class. To her surprise, she was able to keep her attention completely on the still life without even glancing across the room at a certain dark-haired student.

Finally, when the last bell of the day rang, Kakashi dismissed everyone. Sakura gathered up her supplies and headed for the door. As she passed Sasuke's empty desk, she noticed that he left a book under his chair. After debating over whether she should leave it bring it too him, she quickly grabbed it and hurried down the hall in the direction he went. She hoped he didn't leave yet.

Thankfully, he had stopped at Naruto's locker. Sakura walked over to them, cautiously, suddenly feeling really nervous. "Um…"

The two boys turned to her at the sound of her voice. When she didn't say anything at first, Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked loudly.

Sakura swallowed heavily, feeling their gazes on her. She held out Sasuke's book. She was painfully aware of the glares she was receiving. Their gazes dug into her back like knives. "You…left this in the art room," she said softly, keeping her eyes glued to the tiled floor. "I didn't want you to…leave without it…" Seconds seemed to turn to minutes in the time it took for Sasuke to reclaim his book. When she felt the weight of the hardback leave her hands, Sakura bowed slightly and disappeared into the crowd of students.

Sasuke watched her go with curious eyes. The way she acted was odd to him. She was jittery and nervous and he was sure she wasn't another giddy girl who had a crush on him. No. She was acting like she was afraid of them. He turned to his friend. "That was Sakura Haruno right?" he asked, pushing through the female groupies around them.

Hinata emerged from the crowd and Naruto slunk an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah," the blonde finally replied. "She's weird, isn't she?"

"Naruto," Hinata scolded. "Don't be mean."

"I'm not being mean, Hina. It's the truth after all," he said, scratching the back of his head. "The girl barely speaks and she is always fidgeting and stuff. She's weird."

"Do you know why?" Sasuke asked, exiting through the school's doors with Naruto and Hinata in tow.

The blonde sent a questioning look towards the dark-haired boy. "It's not like you to be interested, especially in someone like her."

Sasuke shrugged, but didn't reply.

"O--h," the blonde started, nudging Sasuke in the arm. "You like her don't you? But, she is so weird," he repeated again. "I don't get why you would like her. There are a ton of other girls who are far better looking and normal. I could set you up with one of them instead. When we go to the coffee house today-"

He frowned and glared at his friend. "Get a life, Naruto and I don't like her." With that, Sasuke walked away and got into his ebony hybrid. A sigh escaped him. He didn't like her, he knew that. He wasn't fond of relationships at all actually. He favored one night stands and no attachment the next day. Never had he even thought about a girl who he wanted to have a relationship with. Hell, he never had a girl intrigue him like Sakura had.

Grunting the pink-haired girl out of his mind, he put his car in reverse and left his parking spot. He didn't care about the shrieking girls who had been hovering around his car and sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura worked at the Konoha Coffee Shop as the head waitress

Sakura worked at the Konoha Coffee Shop as the head waitress. She had been working there for three years, starting at the age of fourteen. That was the year her mother died in a car accident and the year when her father began abusing her. When she saw a small 'hiring' sign in the window, she applied. It was a blessing to have the job and escape her father's clutches for a few hours. Plus, she was saving every penny she made so she could move out the second she turned eighteen.

Of course, her father had no idea she was working. Sakura always told him she had to stay after school to make up a test or study, which was highly believable. He knew that his daughter was frequently absent – because of him – and figured she really did have projects and tests to make up. She just prayed he never decided to go for a cup of coffee.

Sakura loved her job and her boss and the people she worked with. The downside was the fact that it was a popular hang out for teens. The relaxed atmosphere and the free refills on regular coffees were an open invitation for the students at Konoha to come by. But, to her chagrin, the popular students were regulars.

"Can I take your orders," the pink-haired waitress asked the rowdy table, not bothering to look up. She already knew who was there and didn't want to make eye contact with any of them.

"A vanilla latte," Ino practically demanded.

"A caramel one for me," her boyfriend, Shikamaru said next.

This group came in all of the time, almost everyday, and she already knew what each person was going to ask for. Naruto and Hinata would both pass on coffee and ask for a scone that they would share, while Neji would ask for a fruit platter. She was correct with each of their orders, but Sasuke was the only order she couldn't guess. This was his first time here.

"I'll have a small coffee. Black," the dark-haired boy finally said.

"_I should have guessed_," Sakura thought as she scribbled down his order. "I'll be back shortly." She left the table and went to prepare their orders. Of course, she couldn't help but hear Naruto's boisterous voice.

"You coming to the party at my place this Saturday, Sasuke?" he asked. "My parents will be out of town all weekend!"

"Yeah, Sasuke," Ino said, purposely setting her hand on his. This, in turn, made Shikamaru frown and pull his girlfriend over to him while keeping an arm firmly around her shoulders. Ino sighed. "Stop being so jealous, Shika. Jeez."

He turned away and mumbled incoherently under his breath.

Neji crossed his arms over the table. "You should come. That's if we are good enough for you," he added with a challenging smirk.

Sasuke sat back in the booth. "Sure," was all he said. No one could tell if he was excited or just annoyed, but that didn't matter to Naruto.

The blonde boy grinned from ear to ear. "Awesome!! And you know," he started, nudging the Uchiha next to him. "There will be tons of girls there. Maybe you'll find one that interests you."

His last statement made Sakura fumble with the coffee machine, making the black liquid come out too fast and spill over the mugs edge. She jumped, startled, and then shook herself. It wasn't like her to make such amateur mistakes. She collected herself and started cleaning up her small mess.

"Oh Naruto," Hinata scolded. "Will you just leave the poor boy alone? He's going isn't he? That should be good enough for you." Hinata was normally a shy and quiet girl, but around her boyfriend and friends she had more confidence and spoke freely.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Hina. I wasn't trying to annoy him. I just think he needs a girl to…uh…relieve some of his frustrations," he said, winking at the dark-haired boy next to him.

Sasuke growled dangerously. "Shut it, Naruto."

By this time, Sakura had returned with everyone's order and passed them out.

"It's about time," Ino said. "What'd you do, get lost on the way or something?" she accused, taking a sip. Shrugging, she smirked up at Sakura. "I guess it's alright."

"My apologies," she offered. "Just let me know if you need anything else." Bowing, Sakura left to wait on another table.

"Why are you so mean to her, Ino," Hinata questioned. She was never a fan of the blonde girl, but Naruto was friends with her before they started dating. So, to keep the peace, Hinata didn't start any problems with the girl and she actually started to see more in Ino than her evil side. But she couldn't let Ino get away with acting so callous. "She never does anything to you to deserve it."

Ino crossed her arms. "She irritates me. She acts so perfect all of the time and makes everyone else look bad. Not to mention how weird she is; always jumping at the smallest sounds or secluding herself from everyone. Hmph. I bet it's all just for attention."

"I don't think so," Hinata replied, taking a small bite of her scone before Naruto gobbled it down. "I was shy before I met you guys. Maybe she just needs friends."

"I don't know," Neji said. "People have tried to talk to her. She gives one word answers or doesn't even bother with that sometimes." Neji glanced at Sasuke. "Sounds a lot like you actually. Maybe she thinks she's better than everyone like Sasuke here."

Sasuke looked at Neji with a smirk. "Maybe you shouldn't judge people you don't know." He stood from the booth, leaving money on the table, and left the café.

Naruto sighed. "Good going Neji!"

The accused boy frowned. "Whatever. That guy pisses me off. I could care less that he left."

"Don't say that about him," Ino defended. "Sasuke _is_ better than you. He can act any way he wants."

Shikamaru had enough. He left money for his latte and stood up. "You are so troublesome." When he started leaving, he smirked at Ino's disgruntled and angry voice.

"HEY!! You can't just leave me here!!" She raced after him, leaving the remaining three with her bill. "I swear, Shikamaru!!" As she ran out the door, she barely avoided colliding with her friend Tenten. "Which way did he go?" she asked, not even greeting the brown-haired girl.

"Umm…if you mean Shikamaru, he went right."

"Thanks." She dashed out of the door, yelling at the top of her lungs. "I'm gonna kill you, Shikamaru!"

Tenten shrugged and spotted her friends at a booth. She took a seat next to Neji and greeted everyone. Neji seemed to become stiff at her arrival and Hinata knew it was because he had a little crush on Tenten. Of course, Naruto had no idea because he was clueless about most things.

"Hey, Tenten," Hinata greeted. She liked Tenten much more than Ino, but hated how she acted when she was with the blonde. Hinata knew Tenten was only mean when Ino was around, just so the girl would accept her. "How are you?"

Tenten smiled. "Good." Sakura came over and asked if she wanted anything. She shook her head and the pink-haired girl left to attend to other matters. "I can't wait until your party on Saturday, Naruto. School has been kicking my ass and I need a drink or two to calm my nerves."

"I hear ya," Neji said. "I'm going to get completely wasted."

Tenten smiled. "Oh, you're going too, Neji. Save me a dance then?"

Neji almost choked on a piece of fruit. "S…sure," he coughed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You alright, Neji. You're acting kind of weird."

Hinata giggled along with Tenten when he nodded, blushing a bit. "Yeah. I'm fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was exhausted after a long day of working. She folded up her blue apron and stuck it in her bag. Slinking the burlap strap over her shoulder, she said goodbye to her boss and headed home. Night had fallen and the street lamps were the only lights guiding her through the streets. Her pace was fast, knowing that she had a ton of work to catch up on. She would probably end up staying up all night just to finish everything, but it was worth it. She strived to achieve good grades, even if there was a lot stacked against her.

Her house was close and she never worried about walking home alone. Since Sakura's father was wealthy, they lived in a good neighborhood. In fact, the only danger she ever came across was from her own father.

As she neared her house, Sakura drew in a deep, cleansing breath. She walked up to her door and unlocked it after fishing the key out of her bags. Her father was supposed to be on a business trip until Sunday so she was at ease when she entered her dark home. Flipping on the hall light, she went to the kitchen and found a pint of Cookies n' Cream ice cream in the freezer. Grabbing a spoon from a nearby drawer, she hopped onto the counter and popped open the lid.

The first chilling spoonful instantly melted in her mouth, fusing with taste buds, and then gliding down her throat like silk. Ice cream was her favorite treat, but didn't often have it because her father was also fond of the sweet cream. She would have to buy a new pint before he came home, knowing that he would have a fit if he found out she ate some of it.

Sighing, she took another spoonful. Sakura knew she had a ton of work to do, but wanted to procrastinate a little bit before hunkering down and studying for the rest of the night. She couldn't get Sasuke out of her mind and it was killing her. She had never messed up in work because of a boy and she never had one on her mind. It seemed like a waste of time to think about a boy so much. It wasn't as if she would ever invite him over or anything like that and she knew her father just wouldn't allow her to have a boyfriend.

Besides, Sasuke didn't seem like the type to settle down with a girl. He was more of a free spirit, Sakura thought. He didn't put up with bull-shit and was serious to a fault. Seeing how he was with Naruto's annoying bull-shit, not to mention Neji's comments, she decided that she would just erase him from her mind and steer clear of him.

After making her resolution to forget about the dark-haired boy, she hopped off the counter and headed to her room to start her work, ice cream in hand.

The party had only started two hours ago and Naruto's house was already packed with people drinking and dancing to the blaring music. The host was already drunk out of his mind and it was a good thing that his girlfriend wasn't into parties or else she would have been up his ass all night for how ridiculous he was acting. Of course, even through the haze of alcohol, he was still aware that women were off limits. He wasn't one to cheat or deceive Hinata. He was loyal to her, intoxicated or not.

Then there was Neji. He was working on getting wasted as he smoothly danced with Tenten amongst the other party goers. His hands slinked over her hips and abdomen as she grinded seductively against him. It was always this way. At parties, they were all over each other, but the next day, they acted like nothing ever happened. Tenten was well aware of his lust for her and she, too, liked him, but she would wait for him to ask her out or make a move. Until then, she enjoyed ruffling his feathers.

Shikamaru was a no-show, but that didn't stop Ino from flirting with all the boys there. Apparently, or so she says, she and Shikamaru are still fighting because he walked out on her. So, as if to get back at him, she was sure to dance and tease as many guys as possible so it would get back to him. As her azul eyes scanned the room, she spotted a certain dark-haired male leaning against a wall with a drink in his hand. She smiled wickedly and slunk over to him.

"Hey there, Sasuke," she greeted seductively.

Sasuke glanced at her and then away, taking a sip of his drink. It was clear that he already had a few already since his ebony eyes had a bit of a glaze to them and his face was flushed.

Ino wasn't about to give up. "You wanna dance?" she asked, running her hand up and down his arm. "I promise it would be worth your while."

Sasuke smirked. "I doubt it."

The blonde planted her hands on her hips, her face turning red with anger and embarrassment. "Fuck you, Uchiha. You aren't worth the trouble!"

The dark-haired boy watched her storm away into the crowd. He sighed heavily, bored. Then he noticed Naruto stumbling his way and frowned even more. The last thing he wanted was a drunken Naruto hanging all over him. But before he could disappear into the crowd, a heavy arm hooked around his shoulders.

"He--y, man," the blonde boy greeted. His face was rosy and his hair was mussed. "You havin' a good time? Did ya…" He brought his head to Sasuke's ear, breathing. "Did you find a chick to lay tonight?"

Sasuke's nose crinkled from the alcohol stench wafting into his nose from the boy's mouth. He didn't reply and shrugged his friend's arm off his shoulder.

"Aww. Come on, man. Don't be that way. I just wan you te hav a goo time…" As he continued to talk, his words became more and more slurred.

The annoyance in Sasuke was clearly showing now and he grunted out of anger. Not replying, he shifted through the dancing crowd. His eyes scanned over the people until he spotted a girl who could barely stand because she was so drunk. Without introductions, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room. By tomorrow, she wouldn't remember a thing, which was how he liked it.

Just as he closed the door to a bedroom, he heard Naruto scream 'Way to go, man'. Sasuke grumbled and continued with his business, letting out some built up frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all of your reviews

Thank you for all of your reviews!! They are what keep me typing. :D

So here is chapter 4 and I hope you all enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks passed and Sakura was feeling great. Work had been wonderful for her father, which made life easier on her. He only raised a hand to her once and it wasn't too severe of a beating. She was caught up on all of her work and feeling less stressed.

She was even able to completely erase and thoughts of Sasuke. Not once had he crossed her mind and things returned to normal for her. Today was the due date for her still life for her art class and hoped to receive a good grade. She decided to do her composition in pastels and she was pleased with how it came out.

After Mr. Kakashi graded everyone's projects – Sakura received an A – he began describing the details of the next project, which was also their mid-term project. She would soon realize that this project would throw her world back into turmoil.

"Your next assignment is a portrait. This can be done in any medium, but I do prefer that everyone try something new." Kakashi spoke without removing his book away from his face, even when a good portion of the class groaned when the assignment was mentioned. "And you will _not _be drawing from a photo. I will pair everyone up and your partner will be your subject."

Sakura's jaw practically hit the floor. She couldn't do this. There was no way she could have someone over to her house with her father there. He would never allow it. And she didn't know how she would be around another person for hours at a time. She liked being by herself and was afraid of her partner finding out her secrets.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I paired you with Hinata Hyuga. I figured that she was the only one who could keep you on track and the only one that would put up with you."

"Whoooo," the blonde screamed. "Thanks, Kakashi!"

"Trust me, Naruto, I did it for the other students sanity," he said dryly, but Naruto was so happy that he didn't notice his teachers remark. "Moving on…Sakura Haruno…"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as her name came up next. She scanned the room trying to remember the remaining people left that she could be paired with.

"You will be paired with…Sasuke Uchiha."

Her emerald eyes met his obsidian eyes and she was sure she looked like a deer caught in headlights. The room broke out into murmurs and soon the whole school would be aware of their pairing as well. Out of everyone in the class, Sasuke Uchiha was last person she wanted to be paired with. Not because she didn't like him, but because she felt like he could see right through her and all of her secrets. Frowning she looked away from him, sinking into her seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Sakura Haruno…"_ As Sasuke drove home, he couldn't get the pink-haired girl out of his mind. He had been curious about her ever since he first saw her. It was strange though. He couldn't remember anyone who had captured his interest like she had.

He raked a hand through his hair as he pulled into his driveway. He waited a couple moments before leaving his car and entering his house. He lived in a very nice home as well, considering his parents were both psychologists. Stepping into the main hall, he headed straight to his room, ascending the spiral staircase. Throwing his book bag next to his desk, he closed his door and sighed heavily.

His room was simple. He had black walls with one white, horizontal stripe. His bed was draped in a black comforter with white sheets and there was also matching pillows, some of them being silver. There was a huge window in the back of the room along with an adjoining bathroom to the right. He also had a white dresser and desk.

He turned on his radio and let the loud beats take his thoughts away from his pink-haired partner. But it wasn't working and it was pissing him off. Any other partner would have been fine because he wouldn't care how he acted around them. He would easily be able to ignore them and reply with crude remarks without worry. But with Sakura, something inside him was telling him to be careful with what he said and did.

"This project is going to be hell," he groaned, sinking down into his computer chair. He pulled out some books from his bag and started on some homework.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wha--t?!" Ino was irate. She just found out the news of Sakura and Sasuke being paired up for an art project. She was storming around her room, flailing her fists at nothing in particular, once in a while glaring at the messenger; Tenten. "Are you serious, Tenten?!"

The brown-haired girl nodded. "Positive. Hinata told me and she's in the same class as them." Tenten shrugged. "I don't see why you care so much, Ino. You are dating Shikamaru and you're always talking about how much you love him."

"Hmph." She planted her hands on her hips. "That lazy ass?! I would dump him for Sasuke any day."

"I hate to tell you this, but Sasuke doesn't like anyone." Tenten laid back on Ino's bed, folding her arms behind her head. "So you shouldn't be too worried. If you can't nab him, there's no way she can either."

Ino calmed a bit. "Yeah, you're right. He'll probably just get annoyed with her. I mean, with the way she acts, it may only take an hour before he starts to loath being around her." A smile creased her lips at the thought.

Tenten frowned at her friend. She hated how she treated Shikamaru and her peers. She even hated how she played into it when she was around the blonde. But they had been friends since they were seven and she would stick with Ino, even when she thought the hot—headed girl was wrong. "Anyway," she started, changing the subject. "Why don't we go see a movie? That new one just came out today…what was it called again…"

"Oh!" Ino snapped her fingers, recalling the movie name. "You mean _Sweet Embrace of Night_? It looks so good and I'm in the mood for a good romance. Why don't we invite Shika and Neji?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "So Shikamaru is good enough now?"

A frowned curved Ino's glossed lips. "Whatever, Tenten. I just don't feel like paying for my ticket."

"That's really shitty, Ino." Tenten clasped a hand over her mouth, surprised by her ballsy statement.

Ino looked at her friend and laughed. "It's alright, Tenten. I was just joking about using him for my movie ticket. I really do miss him." She sighed and sat down next to Tenten. "He is so kind to me and yet, I flirt with guys around him. All I want is attention from him. That's why I act the way I do. Sometimes he doesn't look like he shows interest in me and I hate that."

Tenten smiled. "Maybe if you stopped flirting with other guys, he would want to give you all of his attention. I think he's embarrassed by the way you act and doesn't want to show people that you two are dating. His pride is probably in the dirt with the way you step all over him."

Taking in all of her friend's advice, she picked up her cell and dialed Shikamaru number. There was silence as she waited for him to answer. "Hello? Shikamaru?"

Tenten listened carefully, though she pretended to be looking around the room.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with me and Tenten. Neji might be coming to...Yes…Well, I really want to see you." A tint of red came to her cheeks. "Yes…Okay. Great. We'll meet you at the theatre. Alright. Bye." She turned to her friend. "So he's game. Are you gonna call Neji?"

Tenten smiled and nodded. After confirming his attendance, she closed her phone and the girl's got ready and left for the movies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were only ten minutes left in art class before the final bell and the end of the day. During class, Mr. Kakashi was explaining how to draw the basic structure of the head, demonstrating how to start off their portraits. But as the minutes ticked away, he told everyone to talk to their partners and discuss meeting times and such.

Sakura swallowed heavily, and after seeing that Sasuke wasn't moving, she collected her things and went over to him. Everyone in the class watched her with curious eyes making her trip over her own feet. She was able to catch herself before she fell and continued over towards him, her face tinted red. Sitting in the open seat next to him, she kept her eyes down.

They were silent, neither of them starting the conversation. A couple topics entered her mind, but, in the end, she just stayed quiet. The entire class was murmuring their names and gossiping already. Sakura felt like she was in a glass box and everyone was staring at her as if she was the main attraction in a zoo. Probing eyes ran over her body from head to toe. Some were full of jealousy and some were full of disbelief.

She wanted to get out of there.

The room felt like it was shrinking, bringing her classmates closer and closer, their eyes still wandering over her body. It became hot and the air seemed to thin until breathing was near impossible. But everyone else was fine. It was just her who had become suddenly claustrophobic. She must have looked like a freak with the way she was breathing and clutching her backpack.

Then the bell rang. It was a sign of freedom and air gushed back into the room, filling her lungs with relief. But there was one problem; she and Sasuke hadn't said one word and…he was gone. Sighing, she got up from the stool, which was when she noticed a folded piece of paper sitting on the her desk. Picking it up, she opened it and her eyes widened for a moment.

It was a note from Sasuke that said to meet at his house on Saturday. He left his address and number in case she couldn't make it. It was a perfect day though. She didn't have work and she could just tell her father that she had to go to the library to research for a paper.

Sakura refolded the paper and put it in her book bag. Just as she was about to leave, Kakashi grabbed her attention. "Sakura, will you come her for a moment?" he asked from his desk to the right of the room, still reading his book.  
She did wonder what that book was about. It had to be interesting because he was always reading it. But that wasn't the point now. Sakura walked over to his desk, but didn't say anything.

The teacher's free eye glanced at her before returning to the book. "You did very well on your last project."

"Thank you, Mr. Kakashi," she replied, bowing.

He nodded. "But the reason I wanted to talk to you was because I am curious as to how you feel being paired with Sasuke. Will you be able to handle it? I know you aren't a very social person and it didn't seem like he was either. That's why I paired you two, but now, after seeing you two today, I am questioning my judgment."

Sakura shook her head slightly. "I can handle it Mr. Kakashi," she assured. Truthfully, she wasn't sure, but there was no point in saying so now. She would just have to get through this project as painlessly as possible. The same went for Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded. "Alright, but if there are any problems just let me know and I'll figure out how to resolve them."

With a grateful nod, Sakura left the room and headed for her locker, shifting through the masses of students. The only thing she could think about was what Kakashi had said to her. She couldn't foresee any difficulties with the Uchiha except for slight discomfort on both their parts, but other than that, she figured the project would go smoothly. All she had to do was come up with reasons why they couldn't work on it at her house. That shouldn't be to hard….


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that the last chapter was so short

Sorry that the last chapter was so short! But here is Chapter Five and I hope you enjoy!

But before I begin, I just want to clarify a couple things. First, no, Sakura's father has never raped her and never will, but he has fondled her, just to make her hate living even more.

OH! I want to offer a special thanks to a GreenFreak for her comment…it was something else… :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Swoosh. The basketball glided through the net without even making contact with the red rim it was hooked to. Sasuke retrieved the ball and dribbled it back to half-court. He always plays basketball as a way to relax and forget about the stresses of life. Taking a couple deep breaths, he let sweat droplets roll off his ripped abs and splash onto the black asphalt in his backyard.

Sasuke had already been going at it for an hour and he had yet to miss a shot. He pushed back his damp bangs and ran up for a lay-up. The orange ball hit the backboard and then fell right into the next. He was offered a spot on Kohnoha's basketball team, but turned them down. Doing this competitively would ruin the sport for him.

"Sasuke," a sing-song voice called out to him.

The said boy rested a hand on his hip and held the ball under his arm. His eyes followed the voice and he saw his mother standing at the sliding glass door, offering a wave when she saw he noticed her. She was short, about 5'3 and had long black hair that was usually held at the back of her head in a clip, which it was now. Her slender frame and pale skin made her appear frail, but she was strong and worked hard at accomplishing her goals. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sun's rays and she had to cup a hand over her brow to stop from squinting.

"It's time for dinner," she called, a smile gracing her painted lips.

Sasuke nodded and waited watched her disappear inside the large estate. He shot the ball once more, making it, and picked up his shirt from the grass. Hanging it over his shoulder, he made his way inside as well.

His father was helping his mother set up the table. He also had dark hair and was pale in skin. Sasuke received his obsidian eyes from him, but his father's gleamed with life while Sasuke's were usually blank to hide any emotion. "Hey, Sasuke. How was shooting hoops?"

He shrugged in response. "I'm going to clean up a bit before dinner." Sasuke left the kitchen and headed to his room. His parents had grown accustomed to his lack of conversation and it didn't bother them at all. At first, they were concerned. Being therapists, they thought something was mentally wrong with him, but after a full analysis, they figured he just liked his privacy.

Sasuke stepped into his bathroom and turned on the sink faucet. Cupping water in his hands, he brought it too his face and let the cool liquid trickle down his skin and cool him off. Turning off the water, he grabbed a towel from the small closet and wiped away any remaining water and sweat that clung to him. He threw the towel in his hamper and grabbed a clean tee, putting it on as he headed downstairs to join his parents for dinner.

They were each seated at opposite ends of the small, square table. Sasuke took a seat on another side and started filling his plate with food. He never said so aloud, but his mother was an amazing cook. Sometimes, he felt she should have become a chef instead of a psychologist.

"How was your day," she asked as he put a spoonful of mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Fine," he replied without making eye contact. He cut off a piece of steak and placed it in his mouth, chewing it thoroughly before taking in another piece.

"What did you get on your art project?" his father asked. "You have been working on it for a long time and, if I recall, you said the due date was today."

Sasuke took a sip of water. "A." He didn't sound too enthused. It wasn't a shock to him since he was pretty versed in art and always did well. Then he remembered his new assignment and realized that he had yet to run it by his parents. "We got a new assignment," he started, after swallowing his piece of steak. "A classmate of mine has to come over on Saturday to work on it because Mr. Kakashi put everyone in pairs."

"Oh, how nice," his mother replied. "You never have anyone over. Who is it?"

"Sakura Haruno," he answered, continuing to keep his eyes on his food.

"A girl?" His mother was almost giddy, making her son frown. He knew she would try to play matchmaker.

His father, on the other hand, had put his fork down and cupped his chin with his forefinger and thumb. "Hmm…Haruno, you say?"

Sasuke looked away from his food for the first time and nodded.

His eyebrows furrowed with concentration. "I think…I think he was a patient of mine a couple years ago. His wife died and his employers told him to go to therapy because he had resorted to drinking. He used to drive a whole hour just to come and meet with me each week. He was serious about getting his life back on track." Then a smile crossed his lips. "He recovered well after two months of sessions. He took up golf to replace drinking and has been sober since."

"_Her mother died?"_ Sasuke thought. _"And then her father became a drunk…Maybe that's why she acts the way she does…"_

"You alright?" his mother asked, noticing her son's expression.

Sasuke nodded and continued eating, not showing that the pink-haired girl was still on his mind. He couldn't say he felt bad for her, it was just the way he was, but he now understood why she is so timid. He also assumed that no one else knew about it.

"Anyway," his mother continued. "Let's be careful about what we say around her. We shouldn't mention it at all."

His father nodded in agreement. "Yes, we wouldn't want to scare off the first girl Sasuke ever brought over," he teased.

The said boy looked away and started eating again, ignoring his father's comment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the teachers in Konoha must have been in a partnering kick because Tsunade decided to pair everyone up in English class that Friday. Sakura now sat next to the violet-haired Hinata Hyuga, silently reading her section and scribbling down the answers to the questions Tsunade handed out. Hinata was doing the same.

The other pairs in the classroom were chatting while working, but they remained silent, though, Sakura did feel Hinata's eyes glance at her once in a while. But she didn't return the gesture. She just kept her nose in the large Literature book and kept working.

However, Hinata seemed to have something on her mind. "Ummm…" she started warily.

Sakura continued writing, hiding her face behind her hair. "Yes?" she replied, meekly. She wasn't trying to be rude. She was just bad at socializing.

"How are you…doing with your questions?" Hinata's shyness always came back around when she wasn't with people she knew very well.

"Fine…" She replied quickly and wasn't going to say anything else, but she thought that would be rude. "How about you?"

Hinata honestly wasn't expecting Sakura to give more than one-word answers. She was a bit surprised at first. "Good." She smiled. They were quiet again, but the dark-haired girl truly wanted to get to know Sakura better and decided to keep the conversation going. "How is your art project coming along?"

"I…um…haven't started it yet…" She paused for a second, deciding whether or not she should say more about it. In the end, after sensing the girl's willingness to be kind and interested, Sakura continued. "Sasuke and I are meeting at is house tomorrow to work on it."

"Are you nervous?" she asked suddenly. "I would be."

Sakura stiffened a bit and looked up at her partner for the first time since the beginning of class. "Why?"

Hinata met her gaze. "You've seen how he is. I know he is Naruto's friend, and I shouldn't say anything about him, but he isn't the most pleasant person to be around. I can't even imagine what it's going to be like to sit and draw each other for hours at a time."

Sakura frowned. Everything Hinata said was true. Being partnered with Sasuke was nerve-wracking and somewhat intimidating. The worst part about it was that she had worked so hard to get him out of her mind for the past three weeks. Now, she would be stuck in the same room with him for countless hours.

Hinata noticed the worried expression on the pink-haired girls face and realized that she may have said too much. "I didn't mean to get you all frazzled," she said, apologetically.

Sakura forced a small grin. "I'm not nervous," she lied.

Hinata blinked. "You're not?"

She shook her head. "If we are going to be drawing, then there won't be time for conversation, or his remarks."

Her partner giggled. "I guess so." She put her pencil down, finished with her work. "You…are nice, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "Th…thank you." She closed her book, also finished with her work. "So are you." She had been wrong about Hinata. She figured her to be rude and mean like Ino, but she wasn't. Sakura had her all wrong.

A smile graced her lips. "We should…" she paused, as if she was contemplating whether or not she should continue. "We should get together sometime…Maybe see a movie?"

Sakura was taken back a bit. This was the first time, in over three years, where someone asked her to hang out. So, she nodded, happily accepting the girl's offer.


	6. Chapter 6

Whooo

Whooo!! Chapter 6!!

So I am lovin' everyone's reviews and I wanna say thanks for taking the time to write them.

Ahem…On with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's house was only ten blocks away from Sakura's. Since his family was wealthy, like hers, they lived in the same neighborhood, but she never expected him to live so close. Though, it was convenient and she was able to walk there.

"Let's see…" she mumbled to herself as she glanced down at the paper in her hand. "223…Evebrook Road…" That was Sasuke's house and she now stood before it. Her emerald eyes widened in amazement. She had a big house, yes, but his totally blew hers away. It was a two-story, Victorians style home, lavished with angled and domed roofs and antique windows. The entire exterior was brick, some of the original red color had changed to a brownish hue from old age. But the discoloration only added to the house's beauty.

Sakura's hand clutched the strap of her book bag as she strode up the cobble stone walkway, while admiring the perfectly groomed grass and lush greenery surrounding the exterior of the house. She walked up a couple stone steps and knocked on the dark wood door. Just as she dropped her hand to her side, the knob turned and the door swung open.

But it wasn't Sasuke who answered. A rather lovely woman with silky, black hair and dazzling blue eyes greeted her with a warm smile. "You must be, Sakura, right?" she asked, already placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her inside.

Sakura just nodded, not sure of what to say. Then her eyes fixated on the beautiful interior. If she thought the exterior was gorgeous, than she didn't know what true décor was. The oak floors were polished until they gleamed from the sun filtering in through the large windows. The walls were a rose color and decorated with various paintings of landscapes and other various depictions. Ahead of her was a large staircase, that had a ruby rug cascading down it. To the left was an archway that led into the living room and to the right, was another archway. But that one led to a large study. Getting a glimpse inside, Sakura saw books upon books, lining the back wall and possibly others.

"My, my, my. That hair of yours is beautiful," she beamed.

"Th…Thanks." Sakura had to admit that the woman's enthusiasm was a bit overwhelming.

"Oh! Excuse my manners!" She closed the door and then held out her hand and waited for Sakura to shake it. "I'm Sasuke's mom and you can just call me Mikoto. His father is somewhere around him. You can refer to him as Fugaku. He prefers being called by his first name."

Sakura would never dream of referring to them by their first names, even if Miss Uchiha did request it. It was just how she was brought up. "Um…where is-"

Mikoto cut her off before finishing. "Oh! I am sorry. I didn't mean to keep you, but this is the first female friend he has ever had over."

"We aren't frie-"

She was cut off again, but this time by Sasuke's father. "Why, hello there. You must be, Miss Sakura." He also extended his hand to her, which she shook. "I am Fugaku Uchiha."

He was definitely a lot less exuberant than Mikoto, which Sakura was just fine with. "It is nice to meet you, sir," she greeted.

His dark eyes scanned over her. "You sure do look a lot like-"

"Come on," came Sasuke's voice from the top of the stairs. "We need to get started."

Sakura's eyes shot up towards him and she nodded. "It was nice to meet you." She bowed to them before ascending the stairs. Sasuke was a good distance ahead of her, but she was able to stay close enough so she didn't get lost in the numerous halls. Finally, she entered his room.

She followed him with her eyes, as he grabbed two chairs and set them in the middle of the room, facing each other. When he looked back at her, her breath caught in her throat.

"Do you want to draw today, or be drawn?" he asked.

"Umm…" She thought for a moment. If she was the one to draw, she could pick an angle where his obsidian eyes weren't staring at her. "I'll draw today…I brought my stuff…"

Sasuke didn't reply and sat down in one of the seats and waited for her to get all of her stuff out of her bag. She moved the chair to the right of him, so that she could do a profile image. Situating herself in the chair, she opened her large sketchbook to a blank page and began to sketch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke found it interesting that she began with a profile. He knew it was because she was too timid to look at him straight on. Then again, he thought, maybe it was because she didn't want him to see the blush that had appeared on her cheeks. Obviously, she was unsuccessful.

He smirked and leaned back on the chair, wrapping an arm over the back. He glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye to find that she had stopped for a moment, more color rising to her cheeks.

"Umm…" she began, lifting up her sketchbook so it covered most of her face. "Could you…stay still?" she asked. Her voice was so low that it sounded like she was scared of what his response would be.

He just nodded and her pencil started moving again, after she offered him a quiet thank you. For some reason, he couldn't take his eye off her. He watched her small hand guide her pencil across the blank paper. Her tongue curled over her top lip as she concentrated on her drawing. Emerald eyes flicked to him every once in a while as they memorized his features.

But something bothered him. Sometimes, when her arm moved a certain way, the baggy sleeve of her shirt would fall to her forearm, revealing what he thought looked like bruises. Normally, he wouldn't pay any mind to a simple bruise. People run into things everyday, but these were different.

They looked liked hand marks, made from a fierce grip. That prompted a lot of questions to come into his mind, but he wouldn't ask any of them. For all he knew, he was just seeing things and there really was no need to jump to silly conclusions.

Still…

A knock came to his door, drawing Sasuke's gaze away from her. It was his mother. "Sasuke, dear. Your father and I are going out for a while. We'll be back later on, alright?"

Sasuke nodded.

Mikoto smiled in response. "You two have a good time." She winked, causing her son to frown. Waving, she left the room and the two alone again.

A sigh escaped from the dark-haired boy. He hated when his mother did things like that. It was not only embarrassing to him, but a pointless comment that should have never been made.

"What's wrong?" Sakura suddenly asked, so quietly that she was almost inaudible.

The question surprised Sasuke. He wasn't expecting her to talk at all, unless he was the one starting a conversation. Glancing at her, he didn't answer and returned his gaze back to the blank wall ahead of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hun...What do you think of Sakura," Mikoto asked to her husband. They were sitting in restaurant and had just finished ordering their food.

Fugaku folded his hands under his chin. "She is very…introverted...and uncommonly so."

"Do you think it's because of her mother's death and the fact that her father also turned to drinking for a while?"

Fugaku shrugged. "It is possible and I do not think Sakura ever received counseling of her own." He took a sip of water. "Obviously, she has been affected by both of those two integers."

Mikoto unconsciously scrunched her napkin in her hand. "I wonder why she hasn't gone to therapy. We both know that her father has money. So it couldn't have been because of finances." Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought of something. "What if we ask her if she would like some?"

Her husband shook his head. "If she wants help with her past, then she has to come to us, or someone else for that matter, on her own. I know you want to help, sweetie, but you have to stay out of it."

A frown creased her perfect pink lips. She knew her husband was right, but didn't want to accept it. Even through their short conversation when Sakura arrived at the house, Mikoto knew there was something wrong with the pink-haired girl and she wanted to know what that was. Not because she was nosy, but because she wanted to help. However, it truly was up to Sakura to come to her. She had no right impose her occupation on the girl. "Alright, Fugaku. I'll wait."

A smile crossed his lips. "Good girl." It was always hard to get his wife to listen to him, but he usually wore her down until she saw his point. Though, in this case, he agreed with Mikoto. He, too, wanted to help the girl, also sensing that something was wrong with her. However, he knew the rules of psychology. They had to wait for their patients to come to them. "But…that doesn't mean we can't hint at it."

When Mikoto looked at him, he winked, bringing a smile back to her lips. "Thank you," she said, resting her hand on his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aren't you hot?" Sasuke asked, noticing her layers of clothes. She wore a tee over a large, long-sleeved shirt and also a pair of baggy jeans. It was fairly warm and he figured all of the extra material had to be suffocating. But she never rolled up her sleeves or even mentioned being too warm. That was odd to him, considering he was in a tee shirt and was comfortable.

Sakura shook her head quickly. "No. I'm fine," she assured. Truth was, she really was overheating. She could already feel sweat forming on her skin beneath her clothes. But she couldn't do anything about it. After a recent beating, her arms and legs were bruised and she had to keep them covered.

Sasuke stood from the chair and stretched, causing Sakura to lower her sketchbook. An hour had passed since they started and he was ready for a break. "Well I am, so I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?"

"I…um…no thanks…I should be going anyway," she said, already beginning to put her things back in her backpack.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He didn't mind that she was going to leave. It just meant that he had the rest of the day to himself, but he was curious. "Can I at least see what you drew? I have been sitting for an hour."  
Sakura immediately stiffened. "No…They're bad…" She grabbed her sketchbook when he approached her. As she was putting it in her bag, Sasuke grabbed hold of it and pulled it from her hands. Without thinking, Sakura lunged at him and found herself in an awkward situation…


	7. Chapter 7

So I just realized that my separation marks weren't showing up, so I fixed them in the other chapters to make it easier for ev

So I just realized that my separation marks weren't showing up, so I fixed them in the other chapters to make it easier for everyone to read. Sorry about that everyone.

I also want to thank Night'sbullet for the real names of Sasuke's parents. I did know his mothers, but not his fathers. So, I just decided to come up with my own, but I think I'm going to change them to the right ones.

Father – Fugaku

Mother - Mikoto

Thank you!! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked up at him.

Sasuke looked down at her.

Both of them were motionless as they stared at each other for long moments. After Sakura lunged at him, in hopes of retrieving her sketchbook, she realized that she may have put too much force behind her attempt because they were now lying on the floor, her on top of him. Her hand clutched the sketchbook, which Sasuke still held on to. Color had flushed to her cheeks and her heart pounded in her chest.

Sasuke was speechless. The girl surprised him when she came at him so suddenly. He was going to side-step her, but she crashed into him before he had the chance. What surprised him the most what the fact that he hooked an arm around her tiny form, as if protecting her from impact with the floor. That arm was still around her, but as he slowly collected himself, he removed his arm and also the grip on her sketchbook.

But she still didn't move. "…Get off," he said rather harshly.

Sakura gasped and scrambled off of him. She grabbed her bag and shoved her sketchbook in it, mumbling apologies the entire time. Without even a goodbye, she raced from his room and out of the house.

As she hurried down the sidewalk, Sakura replayed the events in her head over and over again until she was so red, that her face looked like a ripe tomato. "What was I thinking when I dove at him like that?" she questioned herself. "I must have gone crazy!" She didn't know why she was so particular about keeping her drawings from him. Was it because she didn't think they were good? Or was it because she didn't want Sasuke thinking they were bad?

Either way, what happened was probably the most humiliating thing she had ever done in her entire life. And what would Sasuke think of her? Would he even want to work with her after that little incident?

She was so humiliated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke continued to lie on the floor. He didn't move an inch, even after he heard the front door close. The only thing he could think was, 'What the hell just happened?' He didn't know what to think about the incident and he didn't know why. Usually, he would just get up and forget it ever happened.

But it continued to play over and over in his mind and it was pissing him off. He finally sat up and raked a hand through his thick, black hair. What was it about that girl that made him constantly think about her? She wasn't anyone special. She was just an average high school student…who's a little weird…

"Sakura Haruno…" he said to himself as he looked at the chair she sat in when she was drawing. The images of her hand guiding the pencil and the concentration lines that had formed on her brow were still fresh in his mind and he couldn't get rid of them. "Ah, fuck!"

He rose to his feet and went into his bathroom. Turning on the faucet, he let the water fill up his cupped hands before he splashed it in his face. He sighed and looked into his mirror, frustration present in his eyes. "What is it about you, Sakura?" He asked himself. "Why can't I stop thinking about you…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura had work the next day which was somewhat of a relief. The embarrassment of the day before weighed on her mind all night. At least her mind would be constantly occupied throughout the day. And everything was going fine, that is, until a certain purple-haired girl walked in.

"Hey, Sakura," Hinata greeted, as she strode up to the counter where the said girl was.

Sakura looked up from wiping the wood surface down. "Oh. Hi, Hinata. Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. "No, but I've been looking for you."

"You have?" Sakura asked, surprised. She only talked to the girl once during English class.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah. I called your house and when your dad said you weren't home, I asked him if you were at work."

Sakura became as stiff as a board. "You…You talked to my father? What did he say?"

"Just that you weren't home and that he would tell you I called." She shrugged. "Why?"

"Just…wondering…" The truth was, she was scared. Her father had no idea that she had gotten a job. All those days when he thought she was going to the library, she was actually going to work to save up money and move out. She knew her father would be angry…no, irate. She was in some serious trouble.

"Anyway," Hinata continued. "I came by because I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie after work. Naruto and Tenten will be joining us, too."

"I…um…can't tonight. I'm kinda tired," she lied. Sakura didn't want to stay out longer and make her father even angrier. Even though she was dreading going home, she would rather face him now than have it in the back of her mind all day.

"Oh…Okay."

She noticed the dark-haired girl's disappointment and immediately felt bad. "But, I can go out tomorrow night," she said quickly. "I don't have work tomorrow, so I won't be so tired."  
A smile graced the sweet girl's lips. "Alright. Then I'll tell Naruto and Tenten that we're going tomorrow." Just as she was planning on leaving, something else came to mind. "Oh! How was working with Sasuke, yesterday?"

Heat washed over her body and then rushed to her cheeks. She looked back towards the counter, continuing to wipe it down. "Fine."

"Really? That's surprising."

"We…uh…we didn't talk much. Just drew. His parents were nice too."

Hinata smiled. "That's what Naruto said too. He also thinks he was switched at birth because Sasuke is so much different than them." She giggled.

Sakura smiled, but it was a forced one. The only thing on her mind was her confrontation with her father. "Yeah…"

"I better get going," she said. "Bye Sakura. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She waved and left the café.

A frown creased her lips as her hand stilled on the counter. Her stomach had been in knots ever since Hinata told her that she called her father. The whole time they were talking, Sakura had to work to keep the nausea from rising into her throat. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest and if it wasn't for a new customer entering arriving, she swore she would have fainted from nerves, right then and there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was home. His truck was in the driveway.

Swallowing heavily, Sakura opened the front door and stepped inside her house. Closing the door, she quickly hurried up the stairs and into her room. Just as she was about to close her door, her father appeared in her doorway, arms crossed over his broad chest. His emerald eyes were narrow and fixated on her.

"Where were you, Sakura?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

She took one away from him. "I…was…um…I was…"

Her father slammed the door shut and approached her. "Don't lie to me, girl!!" He reached out to her and grabbed her around the throat. "A Hinata Hyuga called. Did you know that?"

Sakura struggled to breath, but it was incredibly hard. She didn't answer, but tried to pull away from him.

He was having none of it and swung her body around and slammed her back into her door. "Tell me everything right now, Sakura!! Are you working?! And if so where?!"

"The…The Konoha…Coffee shop…" she coughed. Her eyes made sure you look away from him, afraid to stare into his angry eyes.

"How dare you?! I don't ever remember saying you could get a job!"

Sakura winced at his loud voice. "I…I'm sorry." Her head was starting to feel light from lack of oxygen.

He growled. "You will not work there anymore. You will call them tonight and quite! And I don't want you talking to this Hyuga girl anymore!" He pulled her towards him, only to slam her against the door again. "Understand?!"

Sakura gasped and nodded.

"Good." He threw her to the ground and left her room without as much as another glance at her.

Air immediately hit her lungs, filling her and them with life. Her hands strayed to her neck, knowing that bruises were already forming. Pain throbbed through her collar bone and lower back, but what hurt the most was the fact that she could no longer work at the Coffee Shop.

She laid down one the floor and turned her face into the carpet. Her only hope of ever leaving her prison was just taken away from her.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Chibi Strawberry Neko. The song was awesome! I love it!

And to Green Freak – your reviews are absolutely ridiculous…..and I love them so keep sending them :D

And, of course, thanks to everyone's support. So here is Chapter Eight for you!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday was a breath of relief for Sakura. All day Sunday, she felt like she was suffocating in her house, afraid of her father possibly coming back for round two. Luckily, he didn't, but the fact that he was only a couple rooms away, kept her on edge. She jumped at every and any noise she heard the rest of that day and night.

The only thing about the start of the new week was the awkward tension reverberating between her and Sasuke. She didn't even dare bring up the next day they could meet.

As she sat in homeroom, wearing a large turtleneck to cover the finger marks on her neck, Sakura veiled her face from him with her hair and pretended to read through a book she had brought to school. She didn't know what was going through his mind after the incident on Saturday, and frankly, she was afraid to know. He probably thought she was insane for springing at him like that. Not to mention that she tackled him to the ground over a sketchbook. Insane may be too light of a word to describe how she acted on Saturday.

But what she was really scared of was if he would even talk to her anymore. Which prompted her to wonder, why. Why did she care so much about what he thought of her? It wasn't as if he had any ounce of caring for her. So why should she waste her time worrying about what he thought of her.

But…she did.

Sakura casually flipped her hair behind her and glanced at the raven-haired boy in the chair next to her. He was looking right at her. His eyes were piercing and they made her emerald ones return to her book. She could feel her cheeks heating up and just wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it.

"…Hey," came his deep voice to her ears.

Swallowing, she turned to him. She figured she would have to face him eventually anyway. "Y…" Sakura cleared her throat. "Yes?"

Sasuke was silent for a couple moments as he kept their gazes locked. But she caught him flick them away for only a second, before they returned. Finally, he spoke. "What happened to-"

The bell rang, cutting him off. Sakura didn't wait to hear what he had to say and stood from her chair after collecting her things. Racing from the classroom, she headed to her English class with haste.

Hinata was already there, which reminded her about the movie plans she was going to have to break. She was dreading it.

"Oh, Sakura," Hinata said, calling her over to her seat.

Sakura feigned a smile and took a seat behind her. "Hey, Hinata." She didn't want to say anything just yet.

"So, I have some bad news. We are going to have to reschedule the movies tonight because Naruto isn't feeling well and I said I would go to his house after school. I'm really sorry."

Sakura shook her head, relieved. "No. You don't have to be sorry. Just tell Naruto that I hope he gets well soon." Did she really request that? Maybe she was just so happy that she wouldn't have to be the one breaking the plans.

Hinata smiled. "I will and once he's feeling better, we'll make plans. Okay?"

Sakura nodded, even though she wasn't even allowed to hang out with Hinata anymore. She wasn't going to worry about it now though. The bell rang and everyone filtered into the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had brought in a model so that they could practice figure drawing. The model was dressed in a skin-tight suit, allowing all of his curves to be easily viewed. Kakashi was having them do this incase they wanted to have more than just a head in their final portrait.

Sakura had pulled her hair back because it kept getting in her way. This kind of drawing came easy to her. She often sat on bench in the Konoha park and drew the people that walked by or was having a picnic. She always found the human form interesting and challenging. So this exercise was very enjoyable to her.

"You're very good," came a deep voice next to her.

Sakura jumped and turned her head to the owner. To her surprise, Neji was looking over her arm and at her drawing. This was the first time he ever said anything to her. "Th…thanks…" A blush came to her cheeks. She was always very private when it came to her work. Sasuke was well aware of that by now. In fact, the only person she ever showed them to was Kakashi and that was because she had to most of the time.

Neji's opaque eyes scanned over her and then flicked to his. "A lot better than I can do. That's for sure." He lifted up his sketchbook and showed her his picture. "See?"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed at the picture. She hated to think it, but it was horrible. The arms were far too long and thin and the legs where thick and stout. The model's head was too big and there was practically no neck. It looked nothing like the model.

"Can you give me some pointers?" he asked. "Kakashi said I should ask someone for help and I think you're the best in the class. So, do you mind?"

A smile unconsciously crept over her lips. He thought she was the best in the class? That was a compliment that made her extremely happy and it also seemed like he really needed her help. She nodded and he scooted closer to her as she began showing him measuring techniques.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke watched the two intently, from the other side of the room. When he noticed they were talking, he couldn't help but look over at them. But then she let him look at her sketchbook and smiled at something he said. Just two days ago, she had tackled him to the ground so that he couldn't look at the damn sketch book.

_"What the hell?"_

Sasuke watched at the dark-haired boy scooted closer to her and they continued to talk. He unconsciously broke his pencil because of the tight grip he had on it. The sound of it breaking made him look away and sigh. What was wrong with him? Why did he care what they were talking about?

Was he…jealous?

Sasuke shook his head. _"No…I'm definitely not jealous…"_ He looked back at them, his stomach sinking. Maybe, he admitted to himself, he was. All he wanted to do was walk over to them and pull her away from Neji. He felt she should have been sitting next to him. She should have been talking to him. She was _his _partner after all.

But, he kept himself rooted to his chair. His eyes constantly strayed to them and his ears perked up when they started talking. It was excruciating to watch her smile at things he said when it was so hard to get one out of her himself. She was conversing with the boy so freely, but she barely spoke around Sasuke.

The whole thing pissed him off.

Then, finally, the bell rang. Sasuke collected his things, keeping his eyes on them. He almost rushed over there and punched the boy out when he gave her a piece of paper, which Sasuke assumed, had his number on it. "_Like she would even call you."_

Finally, Neji left her and headed out the door, glancing at him, and smirking, as he left. It took all of his will to hold back from hurting him. Sakura was still putting her things away and he took this chance to walk over to her.

Sasuke saw her eyes follow him as he approach. She just looked away and continued putting her things in her backpack, but more frantically. He sighed when he reached her. "Sakura." He waited for her to look at him.

"Y…yes?" Her voice cracked and blush rose to her cheeks. But before he could continued, she started shoveling apologies out of her mouth at an alarming speed.

Sasuke shook his head. "Stop."

She did so, grabbing the strap of her book bag tighter.

He sort of felt bad for being so harsh and he didn't know why. "I just wanted to know when we were meeting again?"

She thought for a moment. "Sometime this week? I…I'm busy on the weekend…"

She was lying and he knew it, but he didn't say anything. "Then how about Thursday?"

"Your place?" she asked quickly.

Sasuke blinked. "Alright."

Sakura nodded and stood. "I'll see you then…"

But Sasuke didn't let her pass. There was one more thing he wanted to say to her. Bending down to her ear, he whispered, "Put your hair down. You're bruises are showing." With those words, he turned and left.

In homeroom, when she moved her hair behind her, he noticed them right away. He was going to ask her about them, but she was quick to leave at the bell. It was an odd place to have bruises and it was something he wanted to ask her about. That curiosity was still nagging him and he would find about them.


	9. Chapter 9

So, I have been getting a lot of questions about the book I am having published and it is a fantasy

So, I have been getting a lot of questions about the book I am having published and it is a fantasy. It is currently in production right now, but should be out soon and I will let everyone know when the release date is :D

Thank you for all of your support and also, to xSayurigeishax, your comment was truly appreciated.

XxAiDarknessxX – That song is absolutely beautiful! Thank you for sending it to me!!

And again, GreenFreak….Wow…is all I can say….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did he know?

As Sakura entered her room, the only thing she could think about was what Sasuke had said to her at the end of their art class. The last thing she ever expected was for him to find out what was going on behind the walls of her house.

Placing her backpack on her computer chair, Sakura sat down on her bed and slumped her shoulders. If he was truly suspicious, then it was only a matter of time before he went to her father. Then what? She buried her face in her hands. "How could I have been so careless?" she questioned herself, shaking her head.

When her door opened, Sakura's head shot up to meet her father's gaze.

"Well?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sakura was quick to answer. "I quite after school," she assured.

A smirk crossed the man's rigid face. "Good. Now there is just one more thing we need to discuss."

She was puzzled. What else could he possibly want from her? She already gave up her job and is going to stay away from Hinata and everyone else for that matter. Well, besides Sasuke, but the only time she would see him is for school work.

"I want your account information. Whatever you made, will go to me. Consider it payment for letting you live here."

Sakura stood from the bed and boldly refused. "What?! That's not fair! I worked hard for that money." She didn't know what came over her, but she did know that she would be regretting it really soon.

Her father raised his hand and brought it down on her face, nearly knocking her over. "How dare you talk to me like that?!" He smacked her again, on the other cheek this time.

She held back the water that rushed to her eyes from pain. Slowly, she nodded and walked over to her desk. Picking up a red folder, she walked back over to her father and handed it to him, keeping her head down. "…Everything is in there…"

He grabbed her hair and made her look up at him. "Life isn't fair, Sakura. Get used to it." Then, after one forceful shove, he finally left.

Sakura hugged herself and looked at her feet. She had never felt so horrible. When she was forced to leave her job, she still had that money to fall back on. But now, she had nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura missed the next two days of school because of her puffy cheeks from her father's slaps, but she really just wanted to wait until the noticeable bruises on her neck were gone. Sasuke had noticed and she didn't want to risk anybody else seeing them. In fact, the only reason she went into school that Thursday was because she was going home with Sasuke to work on the art assignment.

All throughout the day, Sakura pretended not to hear anyone when they talked to her or called out to her. She was actually afraid that something else would get back to her father and she wanted to avoid that at all costs. Even when Hinata tried to strike up a conversation wit her, she just said a quiet hello and returned to whatever it was she was doing. Thankfully, the dark-haired girl didn't take it personally.

So, she was in art class once again and there were only minutes left. This is when her anxiety began to grow. All she was thinking about was if Sasuke was going to bring up anything about the bruises on her neck, which, by the way, had dissipated a bit and shrunk in size. And if he did bring it up, what would she say? What could she say? She was so nervous, she couldn't even draw anymore. Her hands were shaking so badly, that she had to clasp them together on her lap.

Then, the most dreaded noise pierced the air. The bell rang.

As the students quickly filtered out of the room, she put her things away and met with Sasuke who was waiting for her by the door. He turned and headed down the hall once she reached him and she was fine with that. It was better than him saying anything to her.

So, she followed silently, waited for him when he went to his locker and vice versa. The eyes of the female students scanned her from head to toe in disgust. Obviously, they were just jealous that they weren't the ones with an art project with Sasuke. Then he left the building with her in tow.

He unlocked the doors and she slid into the passenger seat of the black hybrid. Still, he remained silent as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed to his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke noticed that she was fidgeting in the seat. She was wearing her normal baggy clothes again and a turtleneck as well. Though, this time, he couldn't see the bruises that were there a couple of days ago. The weather didn't call for such heavy clothing; in fact, it was almost odd to have any sort of heavy attire in the normally hot climate of Konoha. There had to be a reason for her clothing.

He turned right and onto his street. Neither of them had said one word the entire time. Finally, he pulled into his driveway and turned off the ignition. His mother was home; her red Corvette was there. But his father had a client that day and had yet to return home.

They both exited the Hybrid and entered his estate. Mikoto was quick to greet them. "Welcome home, Sasuke and hello there, Sakura," she said with a warm smile. "It is nice to see you again. How are you?"

"Fine," she said quietly.

"Good. Good. Now, I don't want to keep you both from your work, so I will be in the office if you need me." Just as she was about to leave, she stopped and turned back to them. "Oh. There is a fresh batch of brownies in the kitchen for you both. Would you go and get them, dear?"

Sasuke frowned, but did as asked, leaving Sakura with his mother.

She smiled at her again, but had something on her mind. "So, Sakura honey, how is your father doing?"

Sakura blinked. "You…know my father?"

Mikoto nodded. "Oh? You didn't know?"

She shook her head. "Know what?"

"Your father came to my husband and me for therapy those years ago."  
This surprised Sakura. "Really? He never talked about his sessions or his therapists with me…So I had no idea."

Mikoto nodded and fixed the small spectacles that were sitting on the brim on her nose. "But…" she began, albeit hesitantly. "What about you? Did you ever go to therapy after your mother…well…" She couldn't finish the sentence, afraid she might upset the pink-haired girl.

Sakura just shook her head and looked away. This was something she really didn't want to talk about. And, she knew that if she said too much, or slipped in the tiniest bit, Mikoto would surely figure out what her father had turned into; a child abuser and a horrible dad. She was sure that they didn't know that yet and Sakura wanted to keep it that way.

Thankfully, Sasuke returned with a plate full of large brownies. He glanced at his mother and nodded. She nodded back.

"Alright then," Mikoto started. "I really do need to get back to work."

Sasuke headed up the stairs and Sakura followed, keeping her eyes glued to the boy in front of her. Why would Mikoto bring up something like that all of a sudden? Did Sasuke say something to her about her bruises? It would make sense. His parents are therapists after all.

And for some reason, she felt like she was walking right into a trap…


	10. Chapter 10

I am glad I can brighten your day GreenFreak

I am glad I can brighten your day GreenFreak.

Everyone's reviews are amazing and I love that you put so much time into it. Thank you!! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Were you sick?"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and cocked her head. "What?"

Sasuke shut his door, but not all the way, and began getting out his art supplies. "You weren't in school for two days. Were you sick?"

"Yes," she said quickly. "Probably had what ever Naruto had."

The dark-haired boy set up the chairs and sat down. Sakura had grabbed a brownie before taking her seat in the other. She was starving and was glad that his mother decided to make them a snack. "You're not having one?"

Sasuke shook his head and moved his chair so that he had a good three-quarter angle on her. "I don't like sweets," he said simply.

"Oh…"

Silence fell over the room as Sasuke began to draw. Sakura nibbled on the brownie, if only to distract herself. When ever his eyes fell on her, a wave of nervousness washed over her. Even though he was simply drawing, his gaze remained the same; intent and serious. After a couple of minutes, she could start to feel sweat forming on her brow and her hands were turning clammy. She didn't know if it was because of his stare or that it was simply hot. Discreetly, she wiped her hands on her pants.

"Hot?" Sasuke asked, while still drawing.

Sakura was beginning to think he had a third eye or something. He didn't miss a thing. "Uh…a little."

He didn't reply and kept drawing. She decided to just keep quiet. She wasn't even about to ask for a drink or even for him to open the window. By how intently he worked, Sakura felt like he didn't want to be bothered in the least bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Were you able to talk to him?" Mikoto asked her husband as soon as he walked in the door.

Before answering, Fugaku gave his wife a small kiss and put her briefcase down. "I did and he was shocked."

"You mean Mr. Haruno had no idea that his daughter my be being abused."

He shook his head. "He noticed that she changed after her mother died, but just figured it was from shock. He also said that she refused therapy when he offered it." A sigh escaped him. "Is she here yet?"

Mikoto nodded. "She's upstairs with Sasuke. He hasn't brought up her bruises yet."

"We have to find out who is hurting her or if she is inflicting pain on herself. Her father is really concerned and wants us to send her home so that he can talk to her, but…I'm not sure if that's the best idea."

"No…if she hasn't gone to him yet, then I doubt forcing her to talk to her father will only drive her away." Mikoto looked up the stairs. "I think Sasuke is the one she will talk to in the end…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a half hour, Sasuke stood and moved his chair directly in front of her. This made her anxious. Before, she could divert her away and avoid looking at him. Now, she stared at him straight on and he stared right back. It seemed hours until he decided to flick his eyes back on his paper.

"So your father is a surgeon?" he suddenly asked, making Sakura gasp in surprise.

She just nodded, her eyes falling to the floor. Her father was one subject that could make her upset in an instant. Even though she tried to hide it, she couldn't. So much sorrow had filled her emerald orbs, but she did not cry or frown. She just raised them back to Sasuke and pretended like she was bothered by nothing.

Sasuke, however, was watching her intently. After talking to his mother and father about the bruises she had, they assumed that it was abuse right away, as did he. But he had a different theory. His parents believe that it either self inflicted or done by another person, excluding her father. He, on the other hand, thinks it was him that was hurting her. His parents didn't think so because when they were counseling him, they believed he made a full recovery from everything and anything.

However, Sasuke didn't care if he had counseling or not. From what he'd seen, Mr. Haruno was the only viable person. He pretty much knew that she didn't have a boyfriend because of how introverted she was and she never said one word about having one. He didn't think it was self inflicted either. The positioning of the hand prints would prove that they were made by someone else. She didn't have friends and even though some students at Konoha like to bully her, he never saw anyone put a hand on her.

That left her father. The only person she sees outside school on a daily basis. He was a surgeon and could easily access doctor's notes. To get a note she would have to see a doctor, whom of which would question the constant bruising. Mr. Haruno was an authority figure in her life and smallest abuse of that authority would make her afraid of everything. If she couldn't trust her own father, then who could she trust?

Sighing, Sasuke put his sketchbook down on the floor. As he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, Sakura arched an eyebrow at him. He didn't say anything, just looked at her, his black eyes yielding a piercing gaze.

"…Sasuke?" Sakura began. "What's wrong? Why did you-"

"Tell me what you're hiding," he said, cutting her off.

The pink-haired girl's eyes widened for only a second before she looked away. "I don't…what are you talking about…?"

He leaned forward in his chair, uncrossing his arms. "You know what I mean; where did you get those bruises? What is your father?"

Sakura gasped and her hand immediately went to her neck. She shook her head and stood from the chair. "I have to go."

But as she reached for her backpack, Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She cringed and brought her other arm up, as if she was protecting herself. "No! Please don't hit me!"

Sasuke let go of her wrist instantly, eyes wide. He watched her lower her arm, her breath shallow and heavy. Her eyes darted everywhere, once in a while landing on him. Finally, she grabbed her bag and sprinted for the door.

"Sakura! Wait!"

But she was gone and Sasuke was left with this horrible feeling of guilt. He was never going to hit her. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. He realized that he was a bit careless when he grabbed her, but she should have known that he wouldn't even think about laying a hand on her.

It took him a moment to regroup, before he sprinted from his room after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura!" Mikoto called after her as she ran from the house. But Sakura didn't look back. When she heard feet hurrying down the stairs, she turned and found her son rushing after her. "What happened, Sasuke?"

He stopped, but kept his eyes on the open door. "I made a mistake."

Mikoto put her hands on her hips. "What did you say to her? Her father is going to kill us if he finds out we confronted her."

His eyes widened. "You talked to her father?"

She nodded, confused by his dire tone. "Yeah. Of course. He's on his way home from work to talk to Sakura about her problems. Why?"

A sense of horror washed over him. Without answering, he dashed from the house with one thing on his mind; the pink-haired girl, Sakura Haruno…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I didn't update so soon on chapter Ten

Sorry I didn't update so soon on chapter Ten. I was out with some friends and had stuff to do. So I hope putting up Ten and Eleven today will make up for it! :D

BELIEVE IT!! Chapter Eleven, GreenFreak! Haha. Nice review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura heard the chains on his pants growing louder and louder as he began catching up. She veered left and down her driveway. Her legs pumped beneath her as reached the door, but it was still locked. Fumbling for the key in her bag, her heart raced and her breath struggled to catch up with it.

Finally finding the small brass key, she shoved it in the lock and opened it. But just as she opened it, Sasuke reared up behind her, pushing her inside and following after. She turned to him, stepping back. "You need to leave, Sasuke," she said, trying not to sound timid, but it didn't work.

He closed the door and approached her, but his eyes weren't as intense as they normally were. "Sakura…I was never going to hurt you…"

She continued backing away. "I know that…but you can't know anything else about me or my bruises. You need to leave…please…" She headed for the stairs, hoping that would be enough to get him to go.

It wasn't. He followed her up the stairs and to her room. Sasuke wasn't done with her yet. "If your father is-"

"Enough!!" Her loud demand surprised both her and Sasuke. She put her bag down on her desk and turned to him, apologetically. "Please…don't say anything more about it…" She looked away, hands fisted at her sides. "Just go!!" She hated to yell at him like that, but she needed him to leave.

"No," he shot back, countering her demand. "I'm not leaving here until you talk to me. You are in danger here! I figured it out and I can't just sit at home and wait to see if you come into school the next day."

Her eyes watered at his comment. "Why?" It was the only thing she could think of saying. As she looked at the boy, she could see that he was battling with telling her something. "Why can't you just ignore me like everyone else? Why do you have to know so badly?" she challenged.

Sasuke frowned. "Listen, your father is on his way home right now," he replied, switching the topic away from him. "My parents think he's innocent and called him, but I know he is the one doing this to you." He stepped towards her, only to have her retreat a step, fear visibly shaking her to her core. "If I am right, then you need to come with me before he gets here!"

Sakura couldn't talk, couldn't breath. Her father knew that she was socializing with his therapist's son and that they knew about her bruises. This was the worst thing that could have ever happened. She looked at Sasuke, who extended a hand to her, asking her to go back to his house with him.

Then, the sound of a car screeched to a stop in her driveway. If possible, her breath became even shallower and her body was as stiff as a board. "He's here…" Her eyes shot to Sasuke. "Please. You need to go, now," her words were rushed and dire. "Out the window! Hurry."

Sasuke shook his head. "Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you with him."

"SAKURA!!" came a thunderous voice from downstairs. He was pissed.

Sakura grabbed the dark-haired boy's hand and pulled him towards her closet. "Please. Just stay in there until all of this is over." Her eyes pleaded with him as she spoke. "And don't come out, no matter what you hear. If you come out, it'll only make things worse…"

He looked down at her about to protest, but her eyes were what made him nod and step into the darkness of her closet. She shut the door, but, unbeknownst to her, she didn't close it all the way.

Suddenly, her bedroom door was thrown open and her father came barreling in. "You have been to the Uchihas!!" He was irate. "What have they told you and, more importantly…" he approached her, grabbing her arm forcefully. "What have you told them?"

Sakura winced under her father's grip. "Yes…but only because my art teacher paired me and their son up for an art project," she explained. "I haven't…told them anything."

"Don't lie to me!!" He threw her onto the ground and planted at foot on her lower back. "They called me today! They told me that they know about your bruises! They don't think it's me, but they said that their son does! So tell me, what have you told him!?" he demanded, forcing his weight down on her back.

She gasped. "N…nothing…" she coughed out.

A growl escaped his broad chest as he began to remove his belt. "Liar! I will get the truth out of you even if I have to _beat_ it out of you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke watched in horror from the crack in the door. Her father ripped off her shirt, leaving her in only her bra. The boy now realized how small she actually was. Sakura was always in baggy clothes, disguising her thin frame. Her ribs were visible as were many other bones on her. But, what were worse, were the scars playing across her back and upper arms. This was not the first belt lashing she had received.

Then, she looked up at the closet, bringing her face out of the carpet. Her eyes were desperate and full of sadness and fear. Somehow she kept from crying even as her father screamed profanities at her as a prologue to the upcoming beating. Those eyes, those orbs of full of pain, were staring right at him.

It yanked at his heart to look at her and do nothing. He should, he kept telling himself. And he was. That is, until she looked up at him with those eyes. They were telling him to stay back.

Then, the worst sound he ever heard echoed into his ears and even made him look away. It was the sound of leather connecting with skin and it was sickening. So sickening, that Sasuke couldn't bear to look back. It was enough to hear her gasps of pain in-between strikes.

Sliding to the ground, he listened. Her father continued bombarding her with profane words and lashes from his belt. He felt like a coward, just hiding there and doing absolutely nothing to help. He wanted to and badly, but her eyes told him not to. They kept him back with just one glance.

"You will never leave this house again, Sakura," her father said, striking her one final time. "After I get home from my business trip this weekend, you will be home schooled." He put his belt on and headed for her door, but turned back to her before he left. "Oh, and Sakura, if you even think about talking to that Uchiha boy ever again, I will personally make sure that you regret it." With those last dangerous words, he left.

Even so, Sasuke did not move. He continued to listen to her father moving around in his office and then walk back down the hall, bypassing her room. Then, the front door opened and closed with a loud slam. And when he heard a car start, he stood and left the closet.

Sakura was flinching on the floor in pain, her fingers digging into the carpet. He looked over her back. It was beet red and blood trickled down her spine from where the leather belt tore through her skin. She whimpered and looked up at him with watery eyes, catching his breath in his throat.

Sasuke walked over to her and knelt down next to her frail body. Carefully, he took her in his arms as she cried into his chest. He couldn't help but bend down and continuously whisper apologies into her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this is kinda short, but I wanted to just focus on this one even in this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and the next will be coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone's reviews are AWESOME

Everyone's reviews are AWESOME!! You all put so much effort and thought into them and I really appreciate it!

Haha! 44 reviews in one night! Whooo! You guys are GREAT!! So here is the next chapter for a thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata sighed and closed her cell. She turned to her blonde-haired boyfriend who was lying on his bed, on the verge of falling asleep. "Hmmm…No one is answering and I was hoping that all of us could go to that movie tonight now that you're better, Naruto."

The boy rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "I think Sasuke said something about working on the art project tonight…Maybe Sakura is there…"

Hinata planted her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you tell me that before I called like five times?" She quirked a dark eyebrow at him.

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know…" He turned on his back again and pulled out his cell. "Want me to call Sasuke's? Maybe he'll come too."

"No. That's alright," she replied, sighing. "If their working, we should just wait until another night." The dark haired girl sat on her bed, her back to Naruto. "It seems like something is always coming up…"

The blonde hooked his arm around her waist and brought her down next to him, kissing her gently when she turned to him. "It's alright. We'll do it some other night. It's not like we'll never see them again."

Hinata smiled at him. "I know. I just want you and our friends to get to know Sakura. She is really sweet and not weird like everyone thinks. I think you would really like her."

A smirk creased his lips. "I couldn't like anyone more than you though." He kissed her forehead this time as if to seal his statement.

She giggled. "Thank you, Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're sorry, Sasuke," his father said as he lowered his head. "You were right and we should have listened to you."

The dark haired boy tried to calm himself down, but he was so angry that he could barely control himself. Most the anger was directed at himself for not doing anything to stop Sakura's father earlier. After Mr. Haruno left, he convinced Sakura to come back to his house with him. His parents picked them up and brought them back. Currently, she was resting in a guest room, but downstairs, Sasuke was livid.

"I told you it was her father!" He paced in front of his seated parents, eyes narrow and dangerous. "But you didn't think I was right because I'm not a psychologist. And, just because that…that asshole came to you so long ago, you immediately assumed it had to be someone else or even better, self inflicted."

Mikoto stood from the couch and rested a gentle hand on her son's shoulder. "We were wrong, Sasuke," she started firmly. "But we will do whatever we can to make up for it."

"Yes," Fugaku said. "And we need you to talk to her and convince her to go to the police. Unless she goes, we cannot do anything right now. She trusts you, son."

Sasuke shrugged his mother's hand off his shoulder. "I'll talk to her, but I will not make her do anything she doesn't want to." He turned away from his parents and headed upstairs.

Mikoto frowned and sat back down. "I've never seen him like that…"

Fugaku wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, honey." A grin curved his lips. "It's because he likes her and cares about her."

She turned to her husband, shocked. Even she didn't see that coming. "Our Sasuke…cares for someone?" It was a just statement. Her son had never been one to show such emotion, especially on the behalf of someone else. Mikoto turned to her husband. "Finally…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He knocked on her door, but didn't receive a reply, as he expected. Sasuke opened the door slowly and stepped inside, closing the wood slab behind him. His obsidian eyes fell on a pink-haired girl curled up on the bed, looking out the far window. Her back was to him and she still didn't say anything.

Sasuke just stood there for a while, listening to her soft breaths. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed. Even though it seemed like she was sleeping, she wasn't. She was awake, but continued to say nothing to him.

"How are you?" he finally asked after long moments of silence.

It took her a long time to reply as if she was considering her answer. "…Fine…" Her voice was so quiet that it was almost inaudible. After she answered, she scrunched up tighter into a ball on her side.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, knowing that she wasn't fine. Her face was sullen and her eyes were half-closed, almost as if they were struggling to stay open. A wave of quilt washed over him as he remembered the events that took place just one hour ago. What would have happened if he did do something? Maybe she wouldn't be in this state. "Sakura…I-"

"Thank you…Sasuke," she said, stopping him mid-sentence.

The boy's eyes widened as his breath was caught in his throat. He turned away from her and sighed. "I don't deserve that…I didn't do anything…to deserve that…"

"Yes you did…" Sakura replied, drawing his eyes back to her. "You…cared…when no one else even looked at me…and you…saw that something was wrong. So…thank you."

He looked at her, and a smile crept over his lips. It was an unfamiliar feeling to smile. It had been a long time since he grinned genuinely and this girl was the one who made him do so. Sasuke reached out and moved some of her pink hair behind her ear, which made color taint her cheeks. But she didn't smile or look at him, which he wanted her to do so badly. He wanted to see her emerald eyes gazing at him. "Sakura…look at me."

She furled herself up more. "I can't…"

He moved more hair away from her face. "Why?"

Her eyes closed and she drew in a deep breath. "I'm…embarrassed…You saw me in my worse state…crying…beaten…I can't look at you."

Sasuke wouldn't accept that. He moved his hand under her cheek and gently turned her head to face him, but she averted her eyes and clutched the sheets in her small hands. Her hesitance yanked at his heart. "Sakura." He said her name softly and stroked her flushed cheek with his thumb.

Finally, she looked at him, her emerald eyes unsure and…afraid. His dark ones scanned over every inch of her face; every flaw and every perfection. It was as if he was seeing her in the raw. Her breath thinned as her eyes stayed on him. "Sasuke…please…"

His eyes returned to hers and his head moved closer to hers. Not once did he move his eyes away or remove his gentle hand away from her cheek. He moved closer still, with every intention of putting his lips to hers. And just centimeters away from doing so, a knock came to the door.

Sasuke moved away and Sakura turned away again, curling herself up on her side. The intruder came through the door. It was his mother and she was carrying a tray of food. "I brought you some dinner, Sakura." She glanced at Sasuke who was standing now. "Do you want to eat up here too? I'll bring you some food if you do."

Sasuke looked back at Sakura and shook his head. "No. I'll come downstairs."

"Alright." Mikoto put the tray down on the small table next to the bed. "If you need anything, Sakura, just ask." She looked at her son. "Come down when your ready."

He nodded and waited for her to leave before bending over the frail girl and kissing her temple gently. "Sakura…I should be the one…thanking you," he whispered in her ear. Rising, he turned away and headed downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

Ino couldn't stop glancing at the two empty seats in the back of her homeroom. Both Sasuke and Sakura were absent that Friday and she couldn't shake the feeling that they were together. Over the weeks, she had lost interest in Sasuke, knowing that he had no intention of ever having any feelings for her, or anyone for that matter. But to think that Sakura was the one that he went for irked her to no end.

The bell rang and she, Shikamaru, and Tenten all left. They ran into Hinata and Naruto right outside the door and stopped to say hi. "Hey, Ino," Hinata greeted. "I was looking for Sakura. Was she not in homeroom?"

Ino shook her head and crossed her arms. "She and Sasuke, both, weren't there."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit and he cupped his chin in his forefinger and thumb. "That's a coincidence. They were working on their art project yesterday together…and they're both absent today…hmmm…I wonder…"

"Wh--at?!" Ino was the most shocked out of everyone. "Sasuke can't possibly be with Sakura! There is no way!" Thanks to Ino's loud voice, gossip broke out among the other students instantly.

Hinata arched an eyebrow at the blonde girl. "Why is it so impossible, Ino?"

Ino planted her hands on her hips. "Because Sasuke doesn't like weirdoes like her."

"She's not weird," the dark-haired girl combated. "You don't know her well enough to say that."

The blonde glared at her. "What the hell, Hinata? Are you against me all of the sudden?"

Neji appeared among the crowd and stepped in before this little argument turned into a cat fight. "Hold on, you two. First of all, neither of you know what is going on at all to even be having this spat. And, to be honest, what ever is going on between them is none of your business unless they tell you about it themselves."

"Neji is right," Tenten said. "For all you know, they caught the cold Naruto had in the beginning of the week. It is going around school after all."

Ino huffed. "Whatever." She stormed off into the crowd with a very annoyed Shikamaru following after her.

"Thanks for the backup, Tenten," Neji said, turning to her.

A slight blush rose to her cheeks. "You're welcome," she replied. "You were right anyway."

"Hey," Hinata started. "You two want to a movie with Naruto and me tonight? I was trying to get Sakura to go, but something always comes up and the movie is leaving theatres soon."

Tenten turned to Neji and when he nodded, she did as well. No one really knew what the relationship was between them. At parties, they would be all over each other, but at school, they acted as if they were friends. Their was an obvious attraction between them, but they still claimed to be nothing more than good friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura knew she couldn't stay there forever. Her father would be home by Sunday and if he found out she had been at the Uchihas…well…she didn't want to think about he consequences. But there was a problem. Sasuke and his parents had no intention of allowing her to go back. In fact, they were trying to get her to file a report to the police against her father.

Sasuke had skipped school that day in case she needed anything. After yesterday, Sakura couldn't be around him without getting red in the face. They hadn't talked about it and, even as he sat in a chair in the corner of her room, reading, she could feel butterflies flapping around in her stomach. She still lied in bed, barely moving except for when she had to go to the bathroom. Mostly because there was still a twang of pain that ran through her back when she did move.

"Hey, Sasuke?" she started, drawing him away from his book. "You didn't have to stay home, you know."

"I know," he replied simply.

Sakura waited a bit before talking again. "Why then?"

Standing from his chair he walked over to the bed. "Do you want me to leave?"

She shook her head quickly, feeling that she may have sounded rude or ungrateful. "No. I don't. Really, you have done so much for me. I don't want you to be backed up with work on my account. That's all."

A smirk creased his lips. "I won't fall behind. And I'm here if you need anything. That's why I stayed home." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and waited for her to nod before taking it away. "So, why don't we do something and get you out of bed?"

Sakura looked up at him and thought about it for a moment. The bed had become somewhat of a safety device to her, but maybe she should get up. It might be good for her in the long run. "What do you want to do?"

Sasuke went over to the window. "Let's go in the pool. It's a nice day."

"I don't have a bathing suit."

He turned back to her. "My mom kept some suits from when she was younger. You're really small, but I think she'll have one that will fit."

She nodded, albeit hesitantly and Sasuke left to retrieve one. Slowly, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. A sharp pain coursed through her back, but she was determined to get past it. Now standing, and stretching, Sakura went over the window and looked out at the pool. The sun reflected off of the crystalline water of the large pool, making it that much more alluring.

"Here you go," Sasuke said, coming back in the room. He handed the red bathing suit to her. "Just come downstairs when you're ready."

She nodded and waited for him to leave and close the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura had changed into the two-piece bathing suit, but refused to leave the room without a shirt. Her scars were still something she wasn't ready to expose yet. Sasuke was waiting in the kitchen for her, dressed in black trunks, but had no shirt.

And he was breathtaking.

Sasuke had defined abs and muscles that disappeared below the fabric of his shorts. His arms were strong and muscular and she could only think about when he held her in their strong embrace. Color rose to her cheeks, but she tried to hide it.

Thankfully, he didn't question her about the shirt, probably already knowing her reasons for wearing one. He led her out the glass door and to the pool area. There were lounge chairs, at the shallow end, that sat next to tables with umbrellas. White cement surrounded the pool, and a high fence allowed for privacy.

Sasuke was quick to jump in, shaking off the heat of the sun. A large splash made water stray from the pool and spray Sakura. She couldn't help but smile. However, she decided to sit on the edge and dip her legs in first. She watched as the dark-haired boy swam towards her under the water.

He came up in front of her with a raised eyebrow. "Not getting in?"

"I will. I'm just…taking my time…" She flicked water at him with her toe, hitting him right in the face. It was hard to hold back the smile that played with the edges of her mouth.

Sasuke frowned and grabbed her arm. Without warning, the boy pulled her into the water. She gasped as she came to the surface. "Hey!"

He took a couple steps back and shrugged. "You brought that on yourself. If you hadn't-"

Sasuke was cut off by a large splash of water. His ears pricked at the soft giggling coming from the pink-haired girl in front of him. It was the first time he ever heard her laugh and it was melodic to him. "You're gonna get it," he said, dryly.

Sakura immediately stopped laughing when he returned the favor with a splash of his own, causing a wave of water to wash over her. She glared at him and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. She was about to splash him back, but he dove under the water and grabbed her ankle, pulling her under as well.

When he let go, she was quick to rise to the surface. Sasuke remained under for a while and when he decided to come up, Sakura jumped on his back and tried to push him back under. Of course, it didn't work. He swam to the deeper end, with her still on his back, and dove under the surface again. Sakura hooked her arms around his neck as he swam. It was kinda fun actually, so she stayed on him as he glided und the water.

Sasuke rose and grabbed onto the edge of the pool at the deepest part. Sakura inched her way off and grabbed onto the edge as well, a smile on her lips. "That was fun."

"You know," he started, moving in front of her, keeping his hands on the pool's edge. However, there was a hand on either side of her. "You should smile more often."

Sakura swallowed hard as she looked at him, her back to the cement wall. Their bodies were close and her legs even grazed against his as they tred to keep themselves up. He moved closer to her, his dark eyes diving into sparkling emerald ones. Still, as he continued to move closer, the red in face darkened. She was waiting for this again, ever since yesterday.

Then, just as his lips were centimeters away, a boisterous voice drew him away. "JERONIMO!!" And then a large splash pulled Sasuke even further away.


	14. Chapter 14

So this chapter popped into my head after listening to Lullaby for a Stormy Night that XxAiDarknessxX recommended to me

So this chapter popped into my head after listening to _Lullaby for a Stormy Night _that XxAiDarknessxX recommended to me. So thank you!

But of course, I thank everyone for their input and reviews!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke cursed and swam over to the intruder…well…intruder_s_. Hinata, Tenten, and Neji all appeared through the gate in the fence. School had ended and they decided to just come over, which he was currently not cool with. "What the hell, Naruto?"

The blonde shook his head when he came to the surface, throwing water on the aggravated boy. It was the second time someone interrupted and he was getting quite annoyed. Not to mention, he never invited them in the first place. He saw Sakura get out of the water out of the corner of his eye and place herself on the edge.

"Hey, Sasuke! Missed you at school today." He looked over at Sakura and raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired boy. "O--h….I hope we aren't…" he cleared his throat. "Interrupting," he finished, nudging him in the arm.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't going to tell Naruto about his uncharacteristic feelings for the girl. So he came up with a quick lie. "It's not like that. Her father had an appointment with my parents today and she came along. I just missed school because I was out drinking last night."  
The boy fell for it. "Oh. I see." He sounded strangely disappointed. "Sorry, man. I hope you don't mind that we came by either."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He wasn't going to tell them to leave now. "It's fine."

"Woooooooooo! Good. I don't have a pool and it's the perfect day for swimming. I tried to call," he continued, explaining his sudden arrival. "But no one answered. I figured you were just outside playing basketball and then I heard splashing…"

"And you just decided to come right in?" he asked dryly. "What if it happened to be my parents swimming and not me?"

Naruto shrugged. "I looked before I jumped."

Sasuke sighed and glanced over at the pink-haired girl wadding her legs in the water and talking with Hinata and Tenten, who sat on either side of her. She seemed incredibly uncomfortable. He knew it was because Sakura didn't want them finding out about her scars. Somehow, he had to make sure that shirt stayed on.

"Surprised to see her here," came a deep voice. Neji had joined him and Naruto in the pool. "You got something going on with her? It seems unlikely…"

"No, she is just here because her father had a conference with his parents today," Naruto explained. "It'd be weird if Sasuke here started dating someone."

Neji glanced at Sasuke and then Sakura. He had his suspicions, but kept them to himself. Anyway, his attention was on Tenten and her yellow bathing suit.

Naruto nudged him. "Why don't you just ask her out, man? That's what she's waiting for."

The boy shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Not like you to be unconfident," Sasuke pointed out.  
Neji frowned. He and Sasuke were always butting heads and everyone was just waiting for them to fight. He lunged for Sasuke, who moved out of the way fluidly and countered by dunking his attacker under the water. Naruto was next to join the fray and a water war soon broke out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Boys…"

Sakura didn't reply, just nodded. "So…um…Tenten, are you and Neji going out?"

The girl leaned back on her palms and shook her head. "No, but I would like to." She looked at the boy playing in the water. "I'm just waiting for him to ask me out. He acts like he likes me, but has yet to say so." She sighed, obviously frustrated. "I'm about to make the first move myself."

Hinata giggled. "You always say that, but then you decide to wait for him."

"I know…" She looked at Sakura. "What about you, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her, unsure of what she was asking.

"I mean, what's with you and Sasuke?"

A blushed rushed to her cheeks. "Nothing," she answered quickly. "We are just working together. That's all. It was a coincidence that we both missed school today. He called to see when we could work on it again. So, here I am…" She hated lying, but couldn't possibly tell them the truth and she knew Sasuke wouldn't either.

"Oh," she replied.

"I can't imagine him with anyone anyway," Hinata said. "He doesn't seem like the type."

"You're right," Tenten said. "He isn't one for relationships. That's why he sleeps with the drunken girls at parties."

Sakura's eyes widened. She knew he wasn't exactly sociable, but to find out that he liked one night stands hit her hard. Glancing at him, she frowned. Was he just being nice to her just because he wanted to get in her pants? She shook her head. No. He wasn't like that. This was just girl's gossip.

"You alright?" Tenten asked.

She gasped, but nodded quickly. "Yeah."

"C'mon," Hinata started. "Let's break them up before someone drowns."

Tenten nodded. "Good idea and you should take off that shirt Sakura. It's not like your fat or anything."

"I don't want to get burned. I have fair skin. Besides, I had enough of swimming. I'm going to dry off." She stood.

"Aw! Come on, Sakura," Hinata begged. "We can't take on all three of them by ourselves."

Sakura shook her head. "I won't be of much help anyways." With that, she headed over to the lounge chairs and took a seat. Sighing out of relief, she watched as the other two girls shrugged and slid into the cool water. Hinata was quick to jump on Naruto, who flipped her over his shoulder. Tenten also suffered the consequences of going after Neji. When she tried to dunk him, he spun around and was currently making chase after her.

Sasuke, now free from Naruto's and Neji's tag team in the water, swam over to the edge and took in a couple deep breaths before lifting himself out. She watched him shake his hair free of water and stand. As he headed in her direction, butterflies broke out inside of her, twisting her stomach in knots. But, he didn't take a seat on a chair, but rather at the edge of the pool in front of her. "I didn't know they were coming over," he said.

Sakura stood from the chair and boldly sat next to him. She felt his eyes on her for only a moment. "I know," she finally replied.

They were silent as they basked in the warm sun and watched their friends laugh and splash around. Naruto noticed them and decided to swim over. "You sure there's nothing going on?" he asked. He was just teasing them; his wide smile gave it away.

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke replied.

"Hey, hey. I was just kidding, man. Jeez. You're always such a jerk to me and I've been your friend for so long," he pouted.

"Because you're annoying."

"You should…give him a break," Sakura said, albeit hesitantly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah! Yeah! What she said! Believe it!"

The other three also got out of the pool and took a seat behind them in the chairs. "Come and sit with me, Naruto," Hinata requested as she wrapped herself in a towel.

As Naruto went to pull himself out of the water, his hands slipped on the watery edge, making him grab for the closest thing to him; which was Sakura. But instead, he gripped her shirt. Sasuke had taken hold of her around the waist when he saw that Naruto was bringing her down with him. Unfortunately, this caused her to lean forward and her shirt to slip off over her head, leaving her exposed.

She heard gasps from the three behind her, stilling her in place. Her heart seemed to stop in her chest and her breathing slowed. Everything Sakura had worked so hard to hide was now on showcase for everyone to see.

"S…Sakura…" Hinata started. "What happened…to you?" Her words were full of horror as her eyes continued to scan the wounds on her back.

Naruto rose from the water, clueless to everything. "Arg! Sorry about that…" He looked around at everyone. "Did I miss something?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura stood and ran inside, humiliated and scared of what everyone was going to say. She wasn't ready to answer them.

"You all need to go," Sasuke said, following after her, disappearing inside his house.

They all did as told, not sure if they should question what they just saw. Collecting their things, they left and Naruto followed, but he still didn't know what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, I wanted to put two chapters up today because I probably won't be able to put one up tomorrow. I start a new job and (I might) be hanging out with my BEST FRIEND!! Possibly a sleep over!

Oh! BTW! Happy Mother's day for tomorrow as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Happy birthday to sasusakulover14

Happy birthday to sasusakulover14. Sorry I didn't update on your b-day. I hope it was good! 

And to XxAiDarknessxX, this is the chapter that was inspired by the song. Not the last one. :p I made a mistake with chapters. haha

Yeah, my best friend is pretty AMAZING!! She is quite….interesting if I say so myself…cough  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura. Sakura!" Sasuke pounded on the guest room door and called out for the pink-haired girl to answer him, but she didn't. He cursed to himself and sighed. He knew she was mortified and that she wouldn't come out and face him. Truthfully, he was just glad she didn't run home.

He gave up and headed to his room. He changed into dry clothes and went over to his desk, picking up his sketchbook. Flipping through the pages, he found his latest drawings and they happened to be of Sakura. He already chose the one he was going to do for his final project. It was the very first sketch he did of her and she was biting into her brownie, looking as if nothing was wrong in her life.

Sasuke sat down on his bed and just stared at the picture. It was how he wanted to see her every minute of everyday; happy and content with life. Not hurting or in pain. He ran a hand through his wet hair. She had completely taken over him and her thoughts and, strangely, he was happy about it. But, what he wasn't happy about was that he couldn't do anything at all to help her.

His fingers played over the piece of paper, outlining her face. She was beautiful in his eyes. Even the gruesome scars that marred her back made her beauty that much more intoxicating.

Sasuke closed his sketchbook and returned it to his desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was hard for Sakura to ignore Sasuke earlier that day when he tried to talk to her after her friends found out about her darkest secret. For some reason, she just couldn't face him. Mikoto also came to the door later on that day to make sure she was alright and even though she didn't answer to woman's concerns, she knew Mikoto was satisfied with just knowing she was alive.

There was a conversation about her too. She could hear them talking at the dinner table about what happened earlier that day. Some parts were choppy, but what she mostly heard was Sasuke's parents concern for her mental health. True, Sakura was seriously messed up because of her father's abuse, but she wasn't some head case.

Then again, she was acting like one; hiding inside the guest room.

As the day continued tick away with the minutes, clouds took over the sky and a storm formed beneath their thick, gray blanket. Lighting flashed in the sky, illuminating the dark night. Thunder crashed through the sky, shaking the house.

Sakura hated thunderstorms; always had. She turned in bed, holding the blanket under her chin. She was scared and when the next roar of the storm broke through the air, Sakura scrambled out of bed and ran out her door and across the hall. It was such a quick reaction that she didn't even remember getting out of bed in the first place.

Standing outside Sasuke's door now, she hesitated with her hand on the knob. It was late and everyone had to be asleep. Well, everyone except her. Just when she was going to retreat back to her room, another loud rumble sent a wave of fear through her veins, forcing her to turn the knob and peer into his room. He was in bed, but to her surprise, he wasn't sleeping.

Lying on his back, arms crossed behind his head, Sasuke turned his head to her when he heard his door open. He sat up immediately. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

She closed the door and leaned her back lightly against it. "I…I'm sorry...I'm scared…I don't like thunderstorms."

Sasuke motioned for her to come over to him.

Sakura was surprised. After blowing him off earlier that day, she thought he would be mad at her, but he wasn't. So, she walked over to him and looked down at the dark-haired boy. His features were hidden by darkness, but she had already memorized them in her mind. She didn't need light to remind her of his face.

A flash of light illuminated the room, followed by a loud crackling. Sakura gasped and wrapped her arms around herself. Sasuke stood and put an arm around her shoulder's, guiding her down on the bed. When she was under the blanket and tucked in, Sasuke went to his closet and pulled out some spare pillows and blankets.

Sakura followed his shadow with her eyes as he set up a makeshift bed on the floor. He laid down and settled under the blankets. She scotched to the edge of the bed, as far as she could without rolling off, and met his gaze. "Sorry…"

Sasuke rolled onto his side and looked up at her. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"For...earlier. I was rude to you and-" Another rumble in the sky stopped her for a second. She drew in breath to finish. "And I'm sorry." She gasped when she felt his hand on hers. The touch sent shivers throughout her body.

"I should have told them to leave." He sighed. "The whole thing never would have happened if I-"

Sakura cut him off. "Sasuke, stop," she practically demanded, catching him off guard as well as herself. "After everything you've done for me, there is no reason for you to put blame on yourself, for anything."

He rubbed her hand for a bit, before retracting his back to himself. "Alright. If you say so."

A smile creased her lips. "I do."

They didn't say anything else and after a half hour passed, Sakura remained awake. She didn't know if Sasuke was or not. The storm ragged on, being the main reason for her insomnia. Every loud clash of the clouds sent a spike of awareness through her, keeping her awake. Her breath stilled after each one and her heart sped up just a bit. And, just as her body calmed, the stormed stirred her up again.

Every time there was a storm like this, her mother would instinctively sneak into her room and cuddle up next to her. Listening her mother's heart beat as she lay wrapped in her protective arms, was a soothing lullaby that dulled her senses until she fell into sleep. It was those moments that Sakura longed to relive with her mother. Oh, how she missed her gently goodnight kiss and soft smile.

Now, during this storm, as the rain pounded on the glass, Sakura wished her mother was still alive and lying beside her. She wanted to feel her warm embrace that would keep her safe until morning. She remembered her mother's gentle words telling her that everything would be alright and that the storm would pass and bring beauty the next morning. The memories brought water to her eyes and made her sniffle as she tried to hold them back.

Sakura couldn't help herself. She needed that protection and security. She picked up a pillow and slid out of bed, resting her body on the floor next to Sasuke. She found that he was still awake when he wrapped a strong arm around her and pulled her closer to his warmth.

He drew his blanket over her and ran his hand through her soft hair. "Everything will be alright, Sakura," he said, reassuringly.

The phrase sent a sense of warmth through her. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Sasuke's hand glided down to her lower back, where it rested gently. His legs were already intertwined with hers and her head was nestled into his collar bone. "Go to sleep now," he said softly.

Under his protection and warmth, Sakura's eyes had become heavy almost instantly. This wasn't the same security she felt with her mother. No. This…this was better…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I lied. I decided to keep writing…I was on a kick. So I hope you enjoyed the third chapter in one night :p


	16. Chapter 16

…What the hell GreenFreak…a limp animal…on the side of the road…barely living…YOU ARE SOMETHING ELSE

…What the hell GreenFreak…a limp animal…on the side of the road…barely living…YOU ARE SOMETHING ELSE!! Your comments always get me!! Haha. Believe it!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikoto rushed into her son's room in a panic. She had gone to check on Sakura to find that she was gone. A wave of panic rushed through her as she thought about where the pink-haired girl could have went. She just hoped that the girl hadn't gone home.

Then, as she opened her mouth to stir Sasuke from bed, she closed her jaw, a small smile curving her lips. Seeing her son showing emotion again was a delight, but seeing that he found someone that he cared about was a blessing. She worried that her son would end up secluded and alone after he began keeping everything inside. But ever since Sakura came into their lives, she saw a change in her son and she would be eternally grateful to the girl.

Mikoto backed out of the room and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning came all too soon to Sasuke. When the sun pierced the darkness and filtered in through his window, he stirred and opened his eyes to find a pink-haired girl nestled in next to him still intoxicated with sleep. He couldn't help but to smile at her as he ran a hand through her hair. Even in sleep she could catch his breath.

His eyes wandered over her face, taking in every inch of her, and strayed on her lips. Twice, he Sasuke had tried to capture those lips with his and twice, his attempt was interrupted. But not this time, he thought as he brought his head down on hers. It may be a stolen kiss and one that he would never tell her about, but it would be a wanted kiss none-the-less.

As his lips touched hers, a shock coursed through his veins. He strayed on them for a little before pulling away and settling his head back in his pillow. Even though it was such an innocent kiss, it seemed much more intense than when he would have sex with a random girl. This was something he never felt before and…he liked it.

The minutes ticked on and Sasuke decided to wake her up. He softly called out her name and watched as her emerald eyes flicked open. At first, those eyes studied him and their closeness. Then, color rose to her cheeks, changing them to light pink.

"Good morning," he said softly.

She looked away from his eyes. "Good morning."

Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair, drawing her attention back to him. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," she said meekly, barely audibly.

A knock came to his door. "Sasuke? Are you awake yet?" Mikoto asked, returning for a second time.

"Yeah," he said, holding Sakura tighter to him when he felt her trying to inch away. He knew she would be embarrassed when his mother came in and caught them, but he didn't care. He never wanted to let her go.

The door opened and Mikoto entered, along with the mouth-watering fragrances of breakfast. She wasn't even fazed or stunned when her eyes fell on them. "I brought you two breakfast," she said, referring to the tray of food in her hands. "I'll just put it over here." Mikoto put it on Sasuke's desk and then turned back to them. "Your father has a meeting today and I'm going out with some friends around noon. So, if I don't see you before then, have a good day." With that, she left.

Sasuke had heard her enter earlier that morning and knew that it was no surprise to his mother to find them lying together. Turning back to Sakura, he found that her face was as red as a tomato. "You alright?" he asked, perfected aware that she was just mortified.

"I…um…why did you…" Her sentence trailed off.

Sasuke moved away and stood. "She came in earlier, so she already caught us," he said, trying to make it sound like they were doing something they weren't supposed to, if only to see her become more flustered. He grabbed the tray and brought it over to her. He sat down and put it between, causing her to sit up.

There were pancakes, bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs, two cups of milk and orange juice, and butter on the side. Wisps of smoke roses off of the food and dissipated in the air, spreading the aromas throughout the room.

Sasuke handed a fork and an empty plate to her and then took the same for himself. He started filling his with one of everything, but his eyes strayed to her to see that she was only nibbling on a piece of bacon, her empty plate resting on her lap. "You can eat here, you know."

Sakura swallowed before speaking. "I'm not hungry…" And as if on cue, her stomach rumbled, telling Sasuke otherwise.

He sighed and stood, moving behind her. Sitting down again, he pulled her between his open legs so as her back was flush with his chest. "You know," he started while taking her plate away from her and filling it with food. "This isn't your house." He felt her immediately tense up at the mention of her house. "Eat what you want. Do what you want. I promise," he said, lowering his mouth to her ear. "No one will hurt you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not only was she in Sasuke's room, but she was sitting back to chest with him, his voice echoing through her ear. Her heart raced in her chest as his breath grazed the soft skin of her ear. What he said, was what made a shiver go through her.

Sakura knew that they wouldn't hurt her, but the routine of home had carried over with her. She was used to skipping breakfast; no matter how hungry she was, because her father hadn't left for work by the time she left for school. Now, with a gorgeous spread before her, she still couldn't take any of it. Mentally, she felt like something bad would happen if she did, though, there was no danger at all.

"Sasuke, I don't mean to be-"

Before she could finish, the dark-haired boy shoved a fork full of egg in her mouth. She was taken off guard and almost choked on it, but she regained herself and chewed on the food after he drew the utensil from her mouth. A blush rushed to her cheeks. She didn't nee to be fed like a child.

Sakura tried to get up, but Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her planted on the floor. "You brought this on yourself. You're underweight and need to eat, whether I have to feed it to you or not."

"Aren't you hungry though?"

A smirk creased his lips. "We can take turns," he said, bringing the fork, full of egg, to his mouth. He swallowed. "What do you want next?"

A frown crossed her lips. Sakura couldn't get out of it, so she just had to let him have his way. "…Pancakes..."

Obliging, Sasuke cut off a piece of the large, blueberry pancake and brought it to her mouth. Pancakes were always her favorite breakfast food and she gladly took it from the fork. As she chewed, he cut off another piece, but as he was bringing it to his mouth, Sakura snatched it away with hers.

"Hey!"

After swallowing, Sakura giggled, though she tried to suppress it. "You told me to eat," she said, wittingly throwing his words back at him.

"Eat yours, not mine."

She giggled again and took a piece of bacon in her hand. "Okay." She started eating it while Sasuke cautiously brought a piece of pancake to his lips.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked, after swallowing.

Sakura shrugged and waited for him to feed her some pancake, but he brought the fork back to him again. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" He continued to eat until Sakura took hold of his arm. "My turn," she said, eating the piece of pancake on the fork. "And you tell me to share."

A smile curved his lips, though Sakura didn't catch it. "Why don't we just hang out inside today? We could work on our art projects or watch a movie."

"Okay," she replied, agreeing.

With the day's plans decided, they continued eating and battling over the next piece of pancake.


	17. Chapter 17

So, GreenFreak, your comments are now in competition with rosi4ka1706

Haha. Both of your comments are just entertaining.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you heard from Sasuke, Naruto?" Hinata asked, worried about her friend.

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing. My phone hasn't rang all night." He sighed. The blonde hadn't seen Sakura's marred back himself, but the descriptions his girlfriend gave were good enough. "What the hell are they trying to hide?"

"Can you call him? Maybe he'll answer…"

Naruto was doubtful, but opened his phone and dialed Sasuke's number…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Sakura looked over the Uchiha's movie collection, Sasuke's cell vibrated in his pocket. Taking it out, he recognized the number as Naruto's. He knew they were all curious as to what they saw yesterday and was surprised that it took them until today to call.

"Is it your mom?" Sakura asked, her eyes still scanning the stacks of movies.

"It's Naruto."

Sakura's head snapped over to him, her eyes unsure. "What…um…does he want?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

She looked back at the movies and thought for a moment. "…Tell him…"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He was never expecting her to say that. "Are you sure, Sakura?" She had been working so hard to hide her secret and now she wants him to tell Naruto.

She explained. "I can't keep it secret forever…Besides, they already saw the scars."

He nodded and flipped open his phone. "Hey, Naruto…Yeah…about that…" So he told his blonde friend everything, never taking his eyes off Sakura. At points, she flinched at the memories, but most of the time, she pretended like she didn't hear a thing. After leaving Naruto in a stupor, and finishing his story, Sasuke closed his phone and sat down on the couch.

Sakura picked out a movie. "This looks good," she said, putting the disk in the DVD player. It was called "The Secret Window" and starred one of her favorite actors. After, she sat on the couch, but on the other end. "Um…what did he say?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Nothing when I got off the phone with him. He was dumbfounded by the story." He looked over at her. "You worried about what he and everything else are going to think?"

Sakura nodded.

"Don't." His reply caught her attention. "It doesn't matter what they think anyway, right?"

A smile creased her lips as she nodded.

The movie started, but Sasuke was feeling…lonely. Sakura was all the way at the other end of the couch and he didn't like it. But as he watched her, she didn't feel the same. In fact, the pink-haired girl was curled up, comfortably, and gazing at the actor on the screen. He frowned and took hold of her ankle, pulling her towards him. It didn't work though. Sakura ended up being sprawled across the couch, only her feet ending up in his lap.

She looked over her shoulder at him, _after_ pausing the movie. "Hey. What are you doing?"

Without answering, Sasuke moved behind her and wrapped an arm around her, grabbing the remote from her hand. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "I was cold." He pushed _play_ and started the movie again, drawing her closer to his body, his chest to her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was speechless. She didn't know what to do at first. At that moment, she was just concentrating on remembering to breathe. A blush had rushed to her cheeks and heat rushed through her. Butterflies erupted in her stomach from their closeness. True, they were close last night, but fear had drowned the insets fluttering in her gut at this moment.

The movie, and the actor, was the furthest thing from her mind now. She turned her head and met his gaze. "Sasuke?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Hmmm?"

Boldly, Sakura finally said what had been on her mind for a long time. Something that she tried to ignore, but couldn't. "I…like you, Sasuke… a lot." The phrase was simple, almost juvenile, but to Sakura, it was as if the comment was the most important one she ever admitted. And, when he didn't reply, she turned her head back to the television, her heart sinking down to her stomach. "…Never mind…" she mumbled.

She felt like she was just rejected. Nausea replaced the butterflies and water swelled to her eyes. What she hated most was the fact that he said nothing at all. She wanted him to say that he didn't feel the same way, rather than stay quiet.

Then, his hand cupped her chin and made her look back to him. Sasuke still didn't say anything. He just looked in her eyes, swallowing her with his. His head came towards her. This was it. No interruptions. His lips touched hers and her eyes fluttered closed. Some of his weight fell on her when the gentle kiss flushed through him.

Sakura was in ecstasy. Her heart raced, but her mind could only focus on one thing; Sasuke. His face was clear in her mind, even though her eyes were closed. She felt his thumb caress her cheek as he deepened the kiss, drawing her further into him and his warmth. It was her first kiss, but he made it comfortable and left her wanting more when he pulled away.

She didn't open her eyes at first, but a smile did crept across her mouth as she remember the lips that were just touching hers. Heat rushed over her and she flicked open her eyes to meet his. He, too, was smiling, which was a first to Sakura. However, it only made her smile more.

"I like you too, Sakura," he said, placing another soft kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes widened in happiness as she looked up at him. He rested behind her again, his hold around her waist tighter and more protective. She rested her head on his chest and turned back to the television. The actor on the screen couldn't even compare to Sasuke. Not after that.

Everything was perfect to Sakura. That is, until an unexpected visitor decided to drop by for the weekend. "Surprise, little brother. Did you miss me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm pretty sure you all know who this is! :D


	18. Chapter 18

So everyone has been so AWESOME with their reviews

So everyone has been so AWESOME with their reviews! I even sent a couple e-mails that describe my story. It seems like a lot of you are interested in it, so I want to put up the details before this chapter.

_**The Glass Eye: Search for the Ancient Scroll - **__**It's a fantasy and it's about an orphaned girl, Anna Wilson, who lives with Miss Wilson and two other orphans. Miss Wilson was more of a slave driver than a mother and Anna runs away only to be thrust into another world via a flying train. The conductor, Mr. Bags Merlon, tells her that his world is in turmoil. Asmothius, a powerful enemy, is seeking The Ancient Scroll and believes it is in the town of Listia where Bags, and Queen Rosalia Sylvana lives. Anna finds out she has a gift called the Glass Eye, that was once used 300 years to demolish an evil magician. The ancient Scroll is said to lead the way to the Demons Amulet and Anna must use the Glass Eye to find it, before Asmothius does. Along the way, she will make friends with extraordinary gifts and powers and come across dragons, elves, goblins, demons, and other mythical creatures.**_

Sorry that was so long. :p It's alright if you didn't read it haha. I've also decided to accept requests for future fanfics. Thanks to XxAiDarknessxX for that idea! My e-mail is if anyone has any questions about my story or anything at all, feel free to ask.

Now, on with the fanfic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tall boy also had dark hair and eyes like Sasuke, but his seemed darker and more shallow than the boy's next to her. Sakura felt him tense at, who she figured, was his older brother's appearance.

Sasuke moved away and stood from the couch. "Itachi. What the hell are you doing back here?"

Sakura blinked at the greeting he offered his older brother and sat up, already missing Sasuke's warmth. Her emerald eyes shifted from brother to brother, sensing the animosity between them. Sasuke never mentioned having a brother, nor did his parents say they had another son. So this was shocking enough, but to sense such hatred between them sent a chill down her spine.

Then, the dark eyes of Itachi landed on her, increasing that chill two-fold. "Oh, and who do we have here, little brother. Your girlfriend? Or perhaps, just another innocent that you're trying to fuck and then toss aside?" His eyes scanned over her. "She isn't as nice as the others…but quite alluring because of it."

Sasuke's hands balled into fists at his side. "Shut it, Itachi, and keep your filthy eyes off of her," he demanded protectively.

Itachi put a large hand on Sasuke's shoulder, squeezing it quite forcefully. However, the younger Uchiha didn't flinch in the least. "Come now. You're not even going to introduce me to her?"

Sakura, quite frankly, didn't want to be introduced to him. There was something about him that she just didn't like. His very presence seemed to thicken the air, suffocating her with the vile aura he emitted. But as she listened to them, Sakura was afraid that they were going to break out into a fight at any moment. She stood from the couch and planted herself next to Sasuke. "I'm Sakura," she said quietly, his overbearing body taking away her breath.

Itachi held his hand out to her after removing it from Sasuke's shoulder. She took it, only to have another chill run down her spine. "I am Itachi Uchiha. It is nice to meet you, Sakura." His words flowed out of his mouth like liquid honey.

Sasuke growled and took hold of Sakura's arm. "Come on. We have to work on our art projects." He pulled her away from his brother and headed up the stairs, making sure to keep his grip firm, yet gentle.

"It is nice to see you again," Itachi called after them, his voice full of sarcasm.

Sakura followed the younger Uchiha to his room and waited for him to close his door before mentioning anything about other Uchiha downstairs. But as he grumbled, while walking around his room, she thought it would be best not to talk about him at all. Something big must have happened between them for him to get so worked up. "Fuck!" He cursed profanities as he paced, making Sakura draw away from him.

"Umm…"

Sasuke stopped and sighed, raking a hand through his thick, ebony hair. He sat down on his bed and gave her an apologetic look. He motioned for her to sit next to him, and she did.

Sakura put a hand over his, not really knowing what else to do. She was new to this kind of thing and didn't want to overstep any boundaries he might have.

Sasuke accepted the offer and laced his fingers in hers. "Itachi and I have a history," he said, exhaling a long breath. He looked at her, his face solemn as memories filtered to the forefront of his mind.

"You don't have to tell me anything. Not until you're ready." She was curious, but easily squashed that curiosity as she remembered how hard it was for her to share her past with him. Of course, she would be accepting of whatever it was, but wouldn't force him to speak about it.

Sasuke looked over at her and smiled, melting her heart. "Thanks. I want to talk to my parents first, if that's alright?"

Sakura nodded and smiled back.

He laid back and turned on his television. They would have watched the movie up there, except he didn't have a DVD player and his television was much smaller than the one downstairs. After Sasuke motioned for her to lay next to him, which she did, they watched the screen without bringing up anything else about the Uchiha downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Sakura was watching television in his room, Sasuke went downstairs to talk to his father when he came home. As he neared the bottom of the steps, he heard his father and Itachi talking and paused to listen in.

"Itachi, we weren't expecting you until next weekend. Your mother and I haven't talked to Sasuke yet."

The older Uchiha grunted. "I figured that out. He was less than enthused with when I arrived. Why haven't you told him I was stopping in?"

"You already know the answer to that." Fugaku sighed. "It wasn't exactly easy coming up with the right words to tell him that you were coming back."

"I don't think it would be that hard. All you had to say was that I was released from rehab and now all I want is the love of my family." Sarcasm was dripping off of every word.

"You know this weekend is only a trial run. If you and Sasuke cannot get along, you will have to leave again, Itachi. You are lucky that we even let you come back for that, so I advise that you stay on his good side…and ours."  
This was when Sasuke made his appearance. If what he heard was right, and Itachi may be moving back in, he would be in a perpetual hell. He approached the two and leaned on the wall, crossing his arms. "So, you're begging to come back?"

Fugaku turned to his younger son. "Sasuke. Please, let me explain."

But Itachi spoke up first. "I asked to come back, yes, but begging is going a bit too far. Besides, they let me out of rehab and I had no where to go and no money in my pocket."

"Humph. Who ever let you out must have made a mistake. I can tell that you're still the sick bastard you were five years ago."

This ticked Itachi off a bit, making his eyes twitch. "You say that like you don't want me back, dear brother."

Sasuke pushed himself away from the wall and starred his older sibling down. "I never wanted to see you again. You destroyed my life and now that I am starting to get it back again, you just happen to show up."  
"I never destroyed your life," Itachi combated. A sick smile crept over his thin lips. "You just happened to be in the wrong place on a few occasions…"

A low growl erupted from Sasuke's throat. "Just happened to be in the wrong place? You pulled me into the room to watch-"

"That's enough, you two," Fugaku said, stepping in. "There is no reason to hash up old quarrels." He turned to Sasuke. "Where is Sakura?"

Sasuke buried their argument for the moment. "Upstairs."  
"Has she made a decision yet?"

"No. She hasn't even mentioned going to the police." While he spoke, his peripheral stayed on his brother. "I was going to bring it up before the end of today. Her father is supposed to be home by tomorrow night."

Itachi arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And what seems to be the problem with little Sakura?"

Before his father could answer, Sasuke spoke up. "None of your business."

A smug grin crossed his lips. "Humph. From the way she acted earlier, and by what you just said, can I assume that she was being abused by her father?"

Sasuke cursed the fact that he could read people like a book thanks to his parent's occupations, Sakura included. When Sasuke didn't answer, it only fueled Itachi's guess. There was no point in hiding it, but he wouldn't talk about it any more with him. "Just watch what you say and do around her, Itachi," Sasuke threatened.

"Ah, little brother, your humor still makes me laugh."

Sasuke fisted his hands. "I'm not joking. If anything, just do that. Alright?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and nodded. It was enough for Sasuke. Giving his older sibling one last glance, Sasuke turned and headed back upstairs. Sakura was laying stomach down on his bed, holding her head up with her hands. She looked over at him when he entered. "Everything okay?"

Sasuke nodded, though everything wasn't alright. "You want to play some basketball? It's a nice day outside." Basketball was always the activity he turned to when he needed to get his mind off things.

"I don't know how to play…"

A smirk crossed his lips. "I'll teach you." Oh and what a game of basketball he was planning on playing…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, I received a comment where someone wasn't too thrilled about my short chapters and I wanted to clear up that I do it because there are certain points in which I want to end each chapter. It builds suspense and I update all of the time because I love writing. So, I am sorry for the short chapters, but that is why I do it.


	19. Chapter 19

So GreenFreak…I see my chapters are making you feel as good as a 'bushy tailed fox cub'…

So GreenFreak…I see my chapters are making you feel as good as a 'bushy tailed fox cub'….hmmmm….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten gasped, her hand covering her mouth. She couldn't believe what she just heard from Hinata. "How could he beat her? Her own father? That's so cruel. And…all of those scars…all from him…" A shiver riveted down her spine as she thought about it.

"I know," Hinata said, equally disgusted. "That is why she is so skittish and I used think she was weird." There was a bit of guilt present on her words.

"You're not the only one who thought that," Neji admitted.

"I was pretty mean to her too," Tenten said.

They were all at Naruto's house, the blonde calling them over when he talked to Sasuke earlier in the day. He felt everyone should know. "Remember," he started, sounding more serious than ever before. "No one can know about this. It was probably hard enough on her to let us know."

"For once, the dimwit is right," Neji said.

"Hey! There was no need for that," the blonde retorted.

"Anyway," Tenten continued. "Even though we know this, on Monday, we shouldn't pity her. I don't think she would want that."

"I agree," the purple-haired girl said. "We need to make things as comfortable for her as possible."

Everyone gave her a consensual nod and continued on with their day. Though, the knew information weighed heavily on their minds. They all wanted to help, but knew that Sakura wouldn't want it being brought up. So, for now, they would act like they normally would around her, hoping the best for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So those are the basic rules of basketball. Don't worry if you mess up."

Sakura nodded and Sasuke handed her the orange ball. As she dribbled, it was painfully obvious that she never really played before. Sasuke followed her around the court as she tried to get around him. He was going easy on her, not even holding up his arms as a more secure way of blocking. She double-dribbled a couple times and he only smirked. He wasn't going to call her on it.

Finally, Sakura made it closer to the net, her tongue curling over her upper lip in concentration. She turned and shot, missing completely. Sasuke recovered the ball and dribbled back to half-court. He waited for Sakura to guard him…or at least try to. With one swift turn, he slipped to the right of her and dribbled up to the net, scoring a flawless lay up.

Sasuke reclaimed the ball and held it under his arm as he walked back to her. "I forgot to mention an added stipulation," he said, a smirk curving his lips.

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "Huh? Another rule? I can barely keep up with these."

"No, not a rule. A _stipulation_." He held the ball out to her, but drew it back when she reached for it. "Hold on. Every time I make a shot, you need to do something for me to get it back."

"What…do I have to go?"

He sensed the apprehension in her voice. Leaning down, he put a kiss to her forehead and held out the ball to her.

Sakura took the ball from him. "That's it?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, that's it…This time. If I make it again, I plan on going lower and lower…When you make a shot, the game will be over."

She visibly swallowed. "Um…Okay…" Dribbling again, Sakura tried to perform some of the moves the dark-haired boy had, but she didn't even come close. She stumbled, double-dribbled, and even lost the ball at one point. She scrambled to recover it, before he did.

Sasuke couldn't help but think she was cute. Every time she messed up, she apologized and when she regained her concentration, her tongue would emerge from her mouth and her eyebrows would furrow. He stayed with her as she traveled around the court twice before nearing the net. She hot, but Sasuke blocked, spun around, and shot.

Swoosh. He made it again with ease. Recapturing the ball, he walked back over to a frustrated Sakura and kissed her nose before giving her the ball. "Come now. You can do better than that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was hot. After running around for at least forty-five minutes, sweat had formed pools on her back and chest. Her face felt heavy with perspiration and she envied Sasuke when he removed his shirt. He told her that she could do the same, but of course, she wouldn't. He was just teasing her, but that fueled her determination to score at least one basket.

But a part of her didn't want to make the basket. She wasn't exactly against him kissing her. In fact, she was counting the minutes until he stole the ball and scored again. He had made it to her chin after making three more shots, scoring him a kiss on each cheek, her lips (in which he lingered for a while), and her chin.

However much she liked it, Sakura still wanted to make a shot, if only to sustain her pride. Besides, if she made a shot, the dark-haired boy would have to do something for her. She didn't know what yet, but she would come up with something good. But, suddenly, as she turned, Sasuke grabbed the ball and scored again.

She grumbled as he collected the orange sphere and return to her. "Nice shot…" she offered, though the statement was half-hearted.

Sasuke only smirked and cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her head back. She waited anxiously. His lips grazed the soft skin of her neck. A shiver coursed through her and she jumped when she felt his teeth nip at her flesh. The sensation sent a different wave of heat through her. This heat ended up tainting her cheeks a dark red.

"Getting lower, Sakura," he pointed out, handing the ball to her. His eyes studied her face and a smirk formed his lips. "Too hot?"

A frown curved her mouth. "No," she replied, taking the ball back to half court. She started forward, holding her arm out to keep him at some distance. She was aware that he was going easy on her, but didn't have any qualms about it at all. Even though he was, she still couldn't make a shot.

The net was in her sight. She drew out the last of her energy and dribbled towards it, but Sasuke was impassable. Then a thought came to her. She was going to find out just how easy he was being on her. Drawing the ball into her hands, Sakura darted toward the net, not bothering to dribble. She ran past Sasuke, catching him off guard and shot, finally scoring.

However, she only had enough left in her to smile. Sitting down, she stretched out her legs and leaned back on her palms. She caught Sasuke walking over to her out of the corner of her eye and turned to him.

"You cheated," he said, sitting down next to her.

Sakura shrugged and drew in a deep breath. "There was no other way for me to make a shot."

"So, what do you want? That was the stipulation after all."

She looked at him and thought for a moment, but her brain was completely fried. "I don't know. You pick." At this point, she didn't care. She was exhausted. Besides, she figured he would just continue with what he was doing earlier.

But she was wrong. He stood and pulled her up with him. Without telling her where he was taking her, he led her off the court and around the house, away from windows and doors. He pinned her against the brick wall and dove down on her, locking his lips with hers.

Sakura was taken off guard by the fierce kiss. It took her a second to relax and close her eyes. She was intoxicated by him. His body moved closer, pushing her further against the wall, but his kiss remained soft and gentle. She felt his hand cup her cheek and stroke it gently. She returned the favor by wrapping her arms around him and leaning into him.

When his tongue grazed her lower lip, begging for her to let him in, she obliged. As soon as her mouth parted, his wet tongue darted inside, tasting her. She boldly wrestled his tongue with hers and he replied by gliding his hand down her side and resting it on her hip.

Sakura sighed against him, wanting more. Sasuke must have felt her need because he deepened the kiss and intertwined his fingers through her hair, becoming rougher, yet stayed careful not to hurt her. To her dismay, he pulled his lips away, but he wasn't through with her yet.

Sasuke slid his mouth to her neck, splaying soft kisses across her jaw, all the way down to her collar bone. She ran her hand through his damp hair, tilting her head back, engrossed with pleasure. Her face was hot and she knew that it must have been as red as a beet, but she didn't care. When he nipped at her skin, a shiver would rush through her, making her hold onto him even tighter.

"…Salty…" he whispered against her neck and then kissing her once more.

Sakura drew in a deep breath. "It's your fault…"

"I like it…" Bringing his head back up, he looked deeply into her eyes, keeping his mouth just centimeters away from hers, teasing her.

She continuously looked back and fourth between his eyes and his mouth. Sakura knew he was doing this on purpose and it was working. His teasing only made her want him more with every passing second. Finally, he leaned down and put his mouth back to hers. But just as things started to heat up between them again, a familiar, yet unwanted voice rang through the air.

"Oh, little brother!" It was Itachi.

Sasuke growled and pulled away. "Ugh. What the hell does he want?" He looked up at Sakura and her flushed face. "We can finish this later?"

She nodded and moved away from the wall. "See…All you had to do was ask…We didn't have to play basketball just to make out…"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Hmm…If I knew it was that easy-"

"Sasuke!!" Itachi was growing impatient, a trait that he still couldn't be cured of. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
The said boy frowned and led Sakura around the house to find his brother standing in the middle of the court. "What do you want?"

Itachi folded his arms over his chest and scanned over them. "And what were you two up to? Hmm?"

Sasuke was growing visibly irritated. His hands fisted ad his eyes narrowed on the older Uchiha. "Just tell me what you want."

"Mom came home and said dinner would be in one hour. She wanted me to tell you two to get cleaned up and shower." He smirked. "You know…cool off."

"Alright," Sasuke replied, ignoring the jibe. He waited for Itachi to leave, but he did catch his older brother taking one last glance at Sakura. This made him nervous. He turned to her. "Come on."

Sakura nodded. She didn't dare say anything about what just happened. She noticed the considerable change in Sasuke when he was around his brother. He tensed up and grew angry quickly. Though, Itachi did drag it out of him with all of his witty comments. However, Sakura knew there was a past that brought all of his anger out. Whatever it was must have bee major, because she didn't feel like she was standing next to the same Sasuke when Itachi was around.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you to Akahayate and BloodDragon12 for your reviews

Thank you for your reviews everyone! :D I am so happy to know that you're pleased with the length of the chapters. However, I am trying to make them just a tad longer for you because you've all been so kind with your reviews. :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura let the water ripple down her body, washing away her perspiration. The shower felt good against her scars and even though it burned at first, it now felt like a gentle massage rubbing away all of her pain. She opened the cap to a tan bottle and took in the intoxicating aroma of cinnamon and vanilla. She squirted a dollop into her palm and placed the bottle back down. As she ran her fingers through her wet hair, intertwining the shampoo into the strands, she closed her eyes and let the smells enter her nostrils.

But as she rinsed, she swore she heard a noise. Shaking it off, thinking it was just her imagination; she cleaned all of the shampoo out of her hair and opened her eyes. Then she saw it; a figure through the glass door. She gasped and almost slipped. Whoever it was, was distorted due to the frosted and foggy door. "W…who's there?" she choked out, feeling exposed.

"Oh, Sakura," came a deep voice on the opposite side of the thin door, amusement ringing on the words. To her horror, it was Itachi. "I just wanted to talk to you for a moment and get to know the girl who has captured my brother's heart."

She couldn't speak. Her hands trembled and a chill dabbled at her skin. Since she first set eyes on Itachi earlier that day, she couldn't help but feel threatened by his very being. He was dangerous.

Suddenly, he grabbed hold of the handle and began sliding the door open. Sakura covered herself the best she could with her arms and hands and she backed away to the corner of the shower. But when he appeared in the door frame, and his eyes fell on her, she swore he could see right through them. Itachi leaned in and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the enclosure.

"Please…Stop," she begged meekly, color rushing to her face. She couldn't scream for her voice seemed captured by his probing eyes.

"He seems to be very fond of you…" The tall Uchiha circled around her, scanning every inch of her. He stopped behind her. "Oh…what do we have here…?"

She felt his hand touch one of her scars and she quickly turned around and backed away, stopping when she hit the wall. "What do you want?" she asked, still keeping herself hidden with her limbs.

"Sensitive are we?" He approached, a sick smile on his lips. He cupped her cheek in his large hand and stared down at her. "There is something about you that's alluring. Maybe it's your innocence." His hand slid down to her neck. "Or maybe it's your fragility. It seems like you can be broken at any moment."

She turned her head away, visibly shaking now. Sakura had no idea what his intentions were and did not want to find out either. She just wanted him to leave.

He grasped her chin and forced her to look back into his dark eyes. "What's the matter, my dear Sakura? You seem…scared." The hand on her chin slid down to the arm covering her breasts.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, holding her arm firmly to her chest. Though, if Itachi wanted to, he could easily pull it away.

"I want to be the one that breaks you. I want to be the one that shatters your porcelain exterior and leave you with nothing but grief, if only to wound my brother and drag him back to the hell he somehow crawled out of." His voice was harsh, but whispered so that passer-bys wouldn't hear.

Sakura didn't know what he was talking about. She didn't know what had happened to Sasuke in his past, but she had a strong feeling that Itachi was somehow involved. She just looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Itachi smirked at her gaze. "Oh? He hasn't told you yet?" He leaned down and drew in the fragrances of her freshly washed hair. "I was the one who ruined his life five years ago. I personally dragged him down and used him." He paused to draw her arm away from her chest. He replaced her arm with his hand, fondling her roughly. "I am a sick person, Sakura," he whispered in her ear. He said it like he was proud of it. His bottom lip ran across her jaw, his other hand taking hold of her bottom and squeezing.

"Stop, Itachi," she begged, closing her eyes tightly. Water had welled up in her eyes and her heart raced with anxiety. "Please…"

He chuckled. "You are so innocent...I would just love to take that away from you," he threatened. "And not just because it would tear my brother apart…no…I want you, Sakura…"

Thankfully, a knock came to the door. "Sakura dear?" It was Mikoto.

Itachi urged to her answer with a stern look and a tighter grip. She swallowed heavily. "Y-yes?"

"Dinner is ready. Come down when you're done."

Food was the furthest thing from her mind. She was sick to her stomach thanks to Itachi and she couldn't even imagine eating. "Okay," she answered anyway. This was the only way she could get away from him. "I'm finished now and I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright, dear." Her footsteps faded down the hall.

Itachi chuckled again. "Very smart of you, Sakura." He removed his hands, but didn't move away. "Don't think this is the last of me," he said, knowing that she wouldn't say a word about what just happened because of her past. She had learned to keep things like to herself.

Sakura swallowed and grabbed a towel, wrapping it about herself. She didn't bother turning off the water and just rushed away from him. In the guest room, Sakura closed and locked the door, and leaned against the slab of wood. Sliding down to the floor, her legs pulled against her chest. Burying her head in her knees, she cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke watched as Sakura just picked at her food, not once taking a bite of the pasta. She strangely kept her head down and her eyes on the slick noodles, staying quiet. This worried him. She seemed like she digressed back into the girl he met over a month ago. He nudged her with his arm and asked her if she was okay. She replied with a nod and a feigned smile, but he wasn't buying it. His eyes landed on Itachi, who had a smirk on his lips.

Sasuke glared at him. _"If you did anything to her…I swear…"_ He ended his thoughts when his mother spoke up.

"How was your trip, Itachi," Mikoto asked, trying to start another conversation.

The older Uchiha shrugged, turning away from his younger sibling. "Fine, I guess. The plane was delayed, so I had to sit in the terminal for an extra hour and the cab ride was…smelly…"

"Well," Fugaku started. "You did come early. If we knew you were planning to arrive a week early, one of us would have been able to pick you up." He curled the pasta onto his fork and put it in his mouth.

"I already told you that I couldn't wait another week. I had no where to live," Itachi said, defending himself. "Besides, I wanted to see my brother so badly," he taunted.

"That makes one of us," Sasuke replied bitterly.

"Come now, Sasuke," Fugaku said. "Give him a chance."

The boy looked at Sakura when she fidgeted. He turned his gaze back to Itachi. "No," he replied.

"That hurts," Itachi replied, not meaning it at all. He just loved getting a rise out of his brother. "And here I am, trying to treat you and your girl with kindness and respect and you won't even give me a chance."

With that statement, Sasuke saw Sakura stop breathing for a moment and her eyes widen. He just knew something had happened. But what?

Sakura placed her fork down. "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well. Could I be excused?"

Mikoto looked at her with concerned eyes. "Of course, dear. Why don't you go lay down? There is medicine in the guest bathroom if you need anything."

"Thank you," she mumbled, standing from her seat. She didn't even glance at Sasuke as she left the dining room.

"She is probably exhausted from playing basketball with you today, Sasuke," Fugaku said. "I can't recall anyone who could keep up with you. Not even you, Itachi."

The said boy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "I don't need to beat him in some foolish game just to prove that I am better than him." He smirked. "Besides, there are far more things that I am better at."

Sasuke growled. Itachi was always able to find a way under his skin and he hated it. As he stared down his elder brother and his cocky smirk, anger continued to boil inside him. He wished he could just jump across the table and punch that smirk right off his face.

Mikoto glanced at her husband. She knew that they were never going to get along, as did Fugaku. They were planning on just giving their son some money to start off with and have him leave. They, too, were not fond of their oldest son, but they loved him for being just that; their son.

Sasuke stood from the table. "I'm going to check on Sakura." He glanced at Itachi. "I want to make sure she is alright," he said pointedly. Turning away, he headed up the stairs and knocked on the closed guestroom door. He had been worried about her since dinner started and when he didn't hear reply, but rather, whimpering coming from the other side of the door, his worse fears came true.

Flinging open the door, he found the pink-haired girl, curled up on the chair in the corner of the room. His heart sank when she looked up at him, tears staining her face. He approached, after closing the door, but stopped when she told him to stay back. It felt like he was just stabbed in the chest. "Sakura?"

"I…can't stay…" She shook her head and tried to wipe away the endless tears leaking from her eyes. "I'm going home…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I want to take the time to answer a review. The reason Sakura was so open to kissing Sasuke in Chapter 19 was because she trusts him. After spending time with him, she realized she could let her guard down with him. And besides, she REALLY likes him. So, there you go. Sorry if I didn't make her trust in him clear throughout the other chapters. I'll be more careful! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Haha

And Greenfreak…well…amusing as ever! (And thanks for the support ;D)

Haha. I loved every ones reviews and their murderous intents towards Itachi. They made my night, haha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked at the pitiful girl on the chair, his eyes wide and questioning. "Sakura…What are you saying? Go home? I can't let you go home."

Sakura gazed at him through watery eyes. "I have to. He's coming back tomorrow anyway…and I don't know if I can go to the police and report him." She stood from the chair and started gathering her things. "He's too powerful and I'm sure he'll pay his lawyers to get him out of everything." She stuffed her clothes in the small duffle bag.

Sasuke stood before her. "No, Sakura, he won't be able to get out this. I promise-"

"I just need to go, Sasuke! I can't stay here." Realizing that she had raised her voice, she turned away, a little embarrassed.

He could tell she was hiding something. Gently, he grasped her upper arms and made her look at him. He wanted, no needed, to know what was going on with her. This change in her had come on so suddenly that it blindsided him. "Tell me what is going on, Sakura. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Why can't you? What happened to trust?"

Her eyes darted up to meet his gaze. "Trust?" She moved away from his grip and took hold of her duffle bag. "You know what has been happening to me for the past three years," she said fiercely, her eyes darker than normal. "You even saw it first hand. I told you everything about my past, but you haven't told me a damn thing," she said accusingly.

Sasuke was taken aback a bit. He had never seen her so angry…angry at him. This was another side of Sakura. But, she was right. He hadn't been honest with her. She had revealed her darkest secrets to him and it was time he dug up some of his old graves as well. "You're right," he said, stopping her in her tracts just as she reached the door. "You should know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura followed him with her eyes as he walked past her, leaving the room. He went to his room, across the hall, and motioned for her to follow. She did. Thinking on it now, she realized that she was a bit harsh. After everything Sasuke had done for her, she still blew up at him. The worst part was that it wasn't even meant for Sasuke. Her rage and anger, emotions that she had buried long ago, were directed at the boy's older brother; Itachi.

Sasuke closed his door and sat on his bed, sighing. She caught his solemn look and a pang of guilt crushed her heart. "Sasuke…wait." She put her duffle bag down. "You don't need to do this. I was just…" She shook herself. "I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you like that."

He didn't reply at first and just leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Come here, Sakura."

She did so and sat down next to him. For some reason, she was nervous.

His eyes scanned over her for a while. "I will tell you everything you want to know, if you promise me two things."

Sakura was hesitant. There were a few obvious things the dark-haired boy wanted and she battled with herself on whether or not she should accept his offer. As she looked at him, remember their past couple days together, his warm, strong arms, his rare yet marvelous smile, and the genuine care he had for her, she nodded.

Sasuke lowered his head and sighed. "Eight years ago, when I was ten, was the beginning of Itachi's hell. He was seventeen at the time (P.S. I don't know how old Itachi is compared to Sasuke…but I wanted him to be a good amount of years) and one day I stumbled into him shooting drugs. Of course, I didn't know what he was doing at the time and when he saw me, he asked if I wanted to try…he said it would be fun…So he showed me how to snort a medley of pills." Sasuke stood and ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't like it at all. I felt sick for three days and threw up. Itachi told me not to tell our parents…and I didn't."

Sakura had covered her mouth with her hand, not even realizing it. _"Poor, Sasuke,"_ was all she could think. However, the sinking sensation in her gut told her that there would be more to the story. Unfortunately, she was right.

He continued. "After that, Itachi took it upon himself to…teach me things. I refused to do drugs again. So, he gave me alcohol and, again, I got sick, but after the things he did later on, getting sickly drunk seemed like a blessing."

"What…did he do?" Sakura asked, immediately wanting to take that back. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"He brought women home and me watch them engage in sexually acts…He even demanded that I try myself." He paused, shaking his head. "One woman performed oral sex on me. I wasn't ready. I was only ten, maybe eleven. I wasn't ready for any of it. What was worse, he just watched. He enjoyed seeing me squirm." His hands fisted at his side.

"What about your parents? They didn't know? You didn't tell them anything?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I didn't say anything, but after a while, they noticed. I stopped talking. I stopped being active. I started to stay inside all of the time. I never went to play with Naruto, my best friend from my childhood. He always asked me why I didn't want t to come outside…and I would just make up something. So, my parent's suspicions grew and, eventually, everything came out. They sent him to rehab for drugs and addictions and, when I still didn't return to the way I was, we moved here. They thought a change of pace would do me good." He looked at her meaningfully. "I guess they were right."

Sakura was disgusted. That sick bastard must have mentally damaged his younger brother for life. What he did to him was reprehensible and vile. She stood and walked over to him. She didn't know what to do, except wrap her arms around him and hug him. What else could she do? Sasuke had lived through a hell and now, just as he began healing from his burns, the devil returned, ready to drag him back under the ground.

Sasuke replied to her sentiment, wrapping his arms about her. "Now you know…Do you," he hesitated. "Do you think any differently of me?"

She looked up, capturing his gaze. "No. Of course not, Sasuke. I couldn't."

This made a smile cross his lips for only a moment. Holding her tighter, he kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

Sakura hadn't realized that she flinched a bit when he kissed her, even if it was on the head. However, Sasuke was well aware of it and pulled away from her. Taking her hand, he brought her back to the bed and sat her down. She looked up at him, for he remained standing.

"Sakura, you need to answer my questions now."

She was afraid of this, but she made an agreement. She nodded.

Sasuke was serious as he looked into her eyes. "First, are you still going to leave, because I want you to stay. That is the only thing I'm going to ask of you and I really hope you do. You are one of the main reasons as to why I was able to get my life back and start to feel…normal again…I want to do the same for you."

Sakura's eyes flicked to the hands in her laps. She was ringing them out nervously. Although she already said she would stay, that was just an apology for yelling at him. But, after what Sasuke had just told her and thinking about what the boy has done for her, any thoughts of leaving flew out of her mind. Looking up at him, she smiled. "I'll stay…and…I'll go to the police. Just come with me. Okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "Of course. I was already planning on doing that." Then, came the second question. "Second," he said, leaning forward. "What happened?"

Sakura looked away, but found her eyes continually returning to him. What was she going to do? Could she really tell him? And if she did, what would he do?


	22. Chapter 22

Haha

Haha. Again, the reviews were HILARIOUS!! Haha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke look down on her, making her fidget uncomfortably. But he didn't care. Whatever she was hiding had to come out. He already had his suspicions and had a feeling his older brother was a big part of it. When she looked away, hesitating, he turned it back to him by gently placing a hand on her cheek. "Tell me, Sakura."

Her eyes watered and her lips quivered as she started to speak. "He…Itachi…he came in when I was showering and…" She paused, flushing.

He was right about Itachi's involvement, but he never expected her to say something so shocking. That bastard was peeping in on her; on _his_ girl. Sasuke was about to track him down and kill him, when she continued.

"He...he…" She couldn't say the rest.

Sasuke eased her into it, telling her that everything would be alright and that he would take care of the older Uchiha. She just had to speak up and tell him everything that happened.

Sakura took in a deep breath. "He…touched me," she mumbled.

Sasuke was blind with rage as he backed away from her, his eyes narrowing into slits. He didn't even stay to comfort her shaking form. Instead, he ran out of his room, banging on his brother's door. He had every intent of tearing his brother apart when he opened that door.

No answer.

Cursing, Sasuke headed downstairs, his angry eyes darted from room to room. But the only people he found were his parents, who were washing the dishes in the kitchen. "Where is he?" the boy demanded, grabbing his parent's attention.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked, putting the dish in her hand down.

He looked between them, more rage growing inside of him. He put some of the blame on them for even letting the bastard come home in the first place. "Itachi! Where the hell is he?!"

"He went out," Fugaku said, drying his hands on a towel. "Why? Did something happen?"  
"Yes, something happened! He put his filthy hands on Sakura!" He glared daggers at the two. "I swear, if he comes back here, I will personally see to it that he doesn't breathe another breath," he growled.

Fugaku put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Calm down. We will take care of this." His voice was firm and assuring.

Mikoto, on the other hand, was shaken up by the news. "Sasuke…I am so sorry…"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not me you should be apologizing to." He shrugged his father's arm away and turned his back to them. "Just keep him away from me," he warned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura waited and waited for Sasuke to return to his room, and to her. But he never did. A half hour had passed since he stormed away, with full intentions of hurting someone. She had never seen him so angry before. His dangerous eyes burned in the back of her mind as she waited, in the same spot he left her.

Even his parents were no where to be seen. She heard Sasuke yelling at them a while ago and she wondered what they would do to Itachi. Would they press charges, or leave that up to her. If it was up to her, she would do nothing. As long as they threw him out and kept him away from her, she didn't care about anything else. She was already going through enough by pressing charges on her father. She didn't want to deal with any more.

She jumped when she heard the doorknob turn. But, to her delight, it was Sasuke. He had returned and had a plastic bag in his hands. Walking over to her, he sat down and pulled out it's contents; a pint of Cookies n' Cream ice cream, her favorite flavor, and two spoons. It touched her heart that he remembered her saying that ice cream was her go-to food when she was upset.

"Sorry for leaving and taking so long," he said, opening the lid to the confection and handing her a spoon. "I thought this would make you feel better."

She just looked at him, a goofy grin painted on her face. Leaning forward, she hugged him tightly and whispered a 'thank you' in his ear. Sitting back, she saw that a smile had formed on his lips. Sakura took a spoonful into her mouth and indulged in it's numbing cold.

Sasuke just watched her, making her cheeks turn red. "Good?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, remembering that he didn't like sweets. But she nudged him to take a bite. He seemed to enjoy it, but that one spoonful was enough for him. Shrugging, she took another bite.

Sasuke sighed. "My parents are handling things, by the way. Everything from your father to Itachi."

"I don't want to press charges against your brother," she said after swallowing. "I just want him gone."

He arched an eyebrow. "That…surprises me. If I were you, I would have his ass thrown in jail."

"I…have enough to deal with." She took another spoonful of the cold cream and shivered as it sank into her stomach.

Sasuke wrapped the small blanket at the foot of his bed around her, coaxing a smile out of her. "You do and I will do whatever it takes to help you through this." Leaning forward, he kissed the corner of her mouth, licking away a stray dollop of ice cream.

Sakura blushed and kept her eyes down, but couldn't stop the butterflies that erupted inside her stomach. As she took another bite, she could only think about the dark-haired boy in front of her, talking to her, and making her feel normal and wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itachi, what you have done is reprehensible," Mikoto scolded, planted her hands on her hips. She was trying to keep her voice low so that Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't hear her.

"I didn't do anything," the older Uchiha combated. "That girl is fucked up. She is just looking for attention."

Fugaku frowned at his son. "I don't believe you, Itachi."

The boy harrumphed. "You believe her and not me? I am your son!"

"After everything you've done," Mikoto continued. "I wouldn't trust you if my life depended on it! You have no compassion, no remorse for any of your actions. Even now, after we let you back home, you put your hands on an innocent girl; one that is helping Sasuke return to his old self. I will never forgive you for what you did to him and what you have done to her!"

Fugaku threw a duffle bag at his son. "Take your things and leave. Do not come back and do not go near them ever again. If you are lucky, that sweet girl won't press charges."

Itachi cursed. "I don't care if she does."

"You need to start caring," Fugaku said, gripping his son's collar. It was unlike the man to get so angry, but this warranted it. "Now…Get. Out."

Itachi looked at his mother, who just crossed her arms, meeting his gaze with a sound one of her own. Finally, he pulled away from his father and headed for the door, but before leaving, he turned back to them, a smile on his face. "It was nice seeing you all again…" With those last sarcastic words, he left.

Fugaku wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder and they just stared at the door, saying nothing.


	23. Chapter 23

Haha

Haha. So, I update so fast because I don't have a life right now and I absolutely love writing. Plus, until my book comes out, this is good practice that will keep me at the top of my game…P.S. don't mind all of the mistakes…I just want to put up the chapter so badly that I don't bother proofing…that's a bad quality and I'm sorry. :p

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday was the day Sakura went to the police station, accompanied by the Uchiha family. After filing their claim, Sakura had to be taken into another room to be questioned and photographed. She refused to do any of it if Sasuke couldn't go with her. They allowed him to be present during everything, even when she had to strip down to her underwear and have her scars documented.

Then, that night, after acquiring all of the evidence they could, the police arrested Mr. Haruno. The abusive father caught a glimpse of his daughter as he was pushed into the car, his eyes threatening and angry.

The only thing Sakura could do now was wait. Court dates were already set up and the Uchiha's offered their home to her until everything was settled. She would stay that night, but after that, she would go back home, feeling like she had imposed enough on them.

Dressed in sweats and long-sleeved shirt, she and Sasuke watched a movie in his room, cuddled up on his bed. It was late when it finally ended. Sakura was tired and anxious about school tomorrow. After Friday's mishap, it would be the first time she saw, or even spoke to, her friends. She wondered if they would say anything about what they saw. She hoped not, but Naruto did have a big mouth. However, she knew Hinata would keep him in line.

Yawning, Sakura tried to get up, but Sasuke didn't allow her, keeping his arms around her waist. Looking over her shoulder, she arched an eyebrow. "Come on, Sasuke. I'm tired…" As if to prove her point, she yawned, cupping her hand over her mouth. "Aren't you?"

He nodded, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Yes, but I don't want you to leave." Kissing her neck once or twice, he tightened his grip on her. "Sleep in here tonight?"

Sakura smiled, but shook her head. "I'm nervous about tomorrow and everything else…I just want to think tonight." She tried not sound mean because that's not what she was going for, but she really wanted t think as she drifted off to sleep that night.

Understanding, he released her, letting her stand. He gave her a small kiss goodnight. Sakura smiled and left. She crossed the hall and entered the quest room. Closing the door, she flicked on the lights and staggered to her bed, unaware that someone was watching her. She turned and gasped as she spotted a figure in the farthest corner of the room, leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"I…Itachi?" she choked out. He was supposed do be gone, but here he was, in her room…and approaching her. She stepped back, falling over the bed when her legs collided with it. She scrambled to get up, but he was on top of her in an instant, his hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

"Oh, my dear Sakura." His other hand ran down her side, sending chills down her spine. "How nice it is to see you again."

She struggled against him, but his weight was too much for her. Her eyes widened as his head lowered, nearing hers. He planted small kisses on her nose and forehead. Her heart raced as anxiety grew inside her. Nausea was rising in her throat from his touch.

"Mmm…scrumptious…" His free hand slid to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up painfully slow. "So innocent…" He found her breast and massaged it with his hand. "And soft…" A sick smile curved his lips as he gazed into her eyes. "I bet you're surprised," he said, bringing her shirt up fully. "I was supposed to be gone, but I couldn't leave without…finishing my business." His eyes glanced at her exposed chest.

She tried to get away again, but it was useless. Even Sasuke hadn't seen her breast without a bra and he only reason he saw that much was because she wanted him to come in the police room with her while she was photographed. It was purely innocent. And, this made her feel like she was somehow cheating on him; as if she wasn't being loyal or faithful to him and it hurt. Tears swelled to her eyes, but she held them back. She couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Oh, and how easy it was to get in," he continued, trying to hold back a boasting laugh. "I guess the years of practice when I was younger helped." His hands glided over her stomach and played with the top of her sweatpants.

She wanted to scream. She had to do something. There was no way she could let him take advantage of her. Just as his hand slipped under the fabric of her pants, she bit his hand fiercely, swearing that she drew blood. Instinctively, Itachi drew his hand back and she took this chance to scream. "SASUKE!!"

Itachi's eyes widened and he grabbed the collar of her shirt. "You bitch!"

The door flew open and the younger Uchiha came barreling in. His eyes fell on his older brother and narrowed to slits instantly. Sakura squeaked as he flew at the older boy, knocking him off her in on fell punch…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sakura screamed for him, he wasn't expecting to find his older brother attacking her. Rage swelled in him as he rushed towards him and landed a hard punch to Itachi's jaw, knocking him right off the bed. However, he wasn't out of the fight yet.

Itachi hurried to his feet and ran for his brother. Sasuke dodged and kneed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Normally, Sasuke would be at Itachi's mercy, but not this time. He had stepped over a very thin line and he was unleashing his rage in precision strikes.

However, the older Uchiha was able to get a couple good punches in. After having the wind knocked out of him, Itachi hauled back and struck Sasuke in the stomach and in the face. But, Sasuke was barely dazed as he jumped on his brother, taking him down. Then, the fists flew. He started beating on his brother until he drew blood. This was a fight that had been burning inside him for five years. Now, Itachi was feeling his wrath.

Suddenly, he was pulled off the elder Uchiha. Snapping his head to the side, his eyes still wide with rage, Sasuke's gaze fell on his father, who was holding him back with all of his strength. "That's enough, Sasuke!"  
Mikoto already had a phone in her hand, but she wasn't calling the hospital. No. She was calling the police. She was sitting next to a shaken Sakura as she hung up the phone.

Sasuke pulled away from his father, his eyes straying on his older brother, who was knocked out cold, his face bloodied and mangled. But then, those dark orbs fell on the one person he cared about. She had her head buried in her knees and was shaking violently. Whether it was from being attacked or from his rage, he didn't know. Either way, a pang of guilt ran through him. He should have been protecting her, but he didn't and she was almost raped. Damnit! What was he good for?

"Why don't you take her into your room," his father said. "Your mother and I will handle everything."

Sasuke nodded and scooped her up in his arms, holding her protectively. He didn't know if he could rely on his parents. They said that they would handle everything last time, but Itachi still got to her. But, he was in no mood to argue with them and Sakura was in no condition for more stress. So, he carried her out of the room and back to his.

Sitting on his bed, he set her down in his lap, not quite ready to let her go. He hugged her close to his chest. "I'm sorry, Sakura…"

She finally looked up at him, a tear sliding down her cheek. Strangely, a smile was painted on her face, but this wasn't a happy grin. It was full of sorrow and despair. "Why…does this keep happening to me?" she questioned.

He wanted to answer her, if only to make her feel better, but he couldn't. She wanted answers that he could not give. All he could do was hold her close and comfort her as she cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, the next chapter is going to be bringing back Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, and Neji, along with Sakura and Sasuke. Sorry that they have been gone for so long, but there were parts that I just wanted to focus on the Uchiha family, Sakura's problems, and SasuSaku's relationship. I hope you enjoyed it. :D


	24. Chapter 24

So, I think it's pretty awesome that I'm part of Akahayate's schedule :p

So, I think it's pretty awesome that I'm part of Akahayate's schedule :p

Rosi4ka1706…haha…you're as bad as GreenFreak!! I LOVE IT!! Haha

Thank you OoSapphireoO for taking the time to read the entire thing! I know when some people see twenty three chapters, they'll just move on to another one. So thanks! :D

Haha! sasusaku779, you should do your homework first. Haha…but I used to do the same :p

And, of course, everyone's reviews make me happy! I love reading them and I feel like I know some of you as if we've been friends for years! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura heard the sirens last night as her eyes closed. They would normally wake people from their sleep, but she was dulled into it by their repetitive screaming. Sasuke's parents told them he was arrested last night, but there was no evidence to prove his guilt. He was set free, but sent back to rehab. They received the confirmation call that morning when he arrived.

Heading off to school, Sakura said nothing. It was raining and she kept her eyes on the passing, soggy, scenery. The quiet music drummed in her ears as she rested her head on the cool glass. She was nervous, but the thought of Itachi's hands on her completely overshadowed her nerves. A chill passed through her and nausea returned, as it did many times that morning.

Sasuke took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, but kept his eyes forward. She glanced over at him before turning back to the road. He had offered her the option of just staying home that day, but she refused. Besides, she was planning on going back to her house after school that day. She would miss sleeping in Sasuke's warm arms, but she felt it would be better for her if she returned to her old prison and face all of her demons.

Pulling into the parking lot, he turned off the engine. Sakura grabbed her book bag and slung the burlap strap over her shoulder. She exited his ebony Hybrid and walked over to him on the driver's side. "Umm…Thanks for the ride…See ya around." She knew that Sasuke was a loner and probably wanted to just pretend that they were friends while in school. He wouldn't want to have to explain their relationship to everyone. She didn't care though. With a faint smile and a wave, Sakura turned away and headed inside. But when she felt a hand slink around her shoulders and the dark-haired Uchiha walking beside her, she realized how badly she wanted to flaunt their relationship.

The received stares and she swore that she saw steam erupting from some of the female student's ears. The word of them strolling in together, looking like a couple, had to of spread throughout the entire school by now. "You don't have to do this, Sasuke," she offered quietly.

"I'm only doing what I want to do," he replied, smirking down at her.

They went to their lockers and then to homeroom, but before they could step inside, Ino stopped them, her azul eyes scanning Sakura from head to toe. She planted her hands on her hips. "What the hell? You and Sasuke?" He eyes showed only jealousy. "You are a freak! This is just a joke!"

Shikamaru, who was standing next to her, suddenly wasn't. He slid into homeroom, not wanting to be near her when she acted that way. It was embarrassing and he sometimes questioned why he stayed in a relationship with her.

"You aren't good enough for Sasuke," she continued, drawing a crowd now. "You're too weird and you'll scare him away in no time." Her eyes fell on the said boy. "You need someone like me, Sasuke."

He glowered at her. "Shut it, Ino." He wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist. "You're annoying."

Sakura looked away from everyone and he led her inside. As they entered, her ears perked as the students cheered and clapped. They were happy that someone finally told the pompous girl off.

Kakashi was at his desk and only glanced at them as they passed. Then, he returned to his book. They took their usual seats and waited for the bell. When Tenten entered, she waved to them and claimed the seat in front of Sakura. She braced herself for the onslaught of pity.

"Hey, Sakura. Sasuke. I wish you guys could have come to the movies with us this weekend. The one we saw was amazing," she said enthusiastically. Apparently, from the look on Ino's face, Tenten had cut off all ties with the blonde.

Sakura's eyes widened. She acted as if nothing was wrong, but that was perfectly fine with her. "What was it about?" she asked, continuing the conversation.

They talked as if they had been friends for years. The brown-haired girl didn't even mention her scars once. She was grateful for it. Unfortunately, the bell rang all too soon, splitting them up as they headed for different classes. She said her goodbyes to Tenten and Sasuke even kissed her cheek, making her flush. She wasn't used to showing affection in public places.

When she reached her English class, Sakura spotted Hinata scribbling what looked like a reply note to Naruto. She folded it when the pink-haired girl sat down in the desk next to her. "Hello," she greeted.

Hinata smiled. "Hey, Sakura. How've you been?" She immediately realized that, that question wasn't really the best one and apologized. "Uh…Um…" She fell silent as she tapped her index fingers together.

Sakura smiled. "It's alright, Hinata. I'm doing well," she lied, but it was probably the best answer. "Thanks to Sasuke," she finished, blushing at the thought of him.

"So…Are you and Sasuke…together?" she asked, choosing her words carefully.

She shrugged. "I guess." To be honest, she really didn't know.

"Well, I think so," the violet-haired girl said enthusiastically. "Sasuke is different and Naruto said he saw you two holding hands?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes…" Red flushed to her cheeks.

"I think that he will be good for you," she said, referring to what she's been through. "From what Naruto said in his note, he really cares about you." Then she put a lighter note on the conversation. "But he is also very protective." She giggled. "I'm almost possible that he won't let any male around you anymore."

Sakura smiled. She didn't care if Sasuke kept her away from everyone else because she had him. In her mind, that's all she ever needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At lunch that day, Sasuke sat with Naruto and Neji at a round table. The girl's had classes that period, so it was just them. As Sasuke sat there, he could only think about how slow time was going. The only class he had with a certain pink-haired girl was art class and it was the last period of the day. He sighed.

"Yo," Naruto said, drawing in the Uchiha's attention. "How are things?" Of course, being Naruto, he wasn't so careful about his choice of conversations. "How is Sakura?"

Sasuke looked at him and then leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Fine." This wasn't a topic he wanted to bring up.

Neji shook his head. "You have such a big mouth. Don't bring that up."

The blonde scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, man."

Sasuke shrugged. He really didn't care. As long as his longtime friend was careful about his words around Sakura, then it wasn't a big deal.

"Anyway," Neji continued. "What you are doing for Sakura is big of you. She wouldn't be able to get through it without you." Even though he just told Naruto not to bring up that topic, he was continuing it.

Naruto sat back in his chair and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, take care of her." It was rare of him to be serious, but when he was, you know he wasn't kidding. "You are everything to her."

Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry, Naruto. I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woo…short chapter…I know and I apologize. But the next will be longer. I promise.

I want to answer a review and say, yes; there will be lemon and soon. Maybe in the next couple chapters. : )


	25. Chapter 25

So, I am once this fanfic is complete, I will be taking requests and GreenFreak was the first :P So, my next one will be based on the anime Inuyashsa! : )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sakura stepped into her house, a flood of memories washed over her. Even though her father was gone for the moment, his presence still haunted every room. Every beating, every slur, every single minute he tortured her, washed over her instantly. A chill washed over her as she started through her home, making her way up to her room. Her eyes scanned over everything as if this was the first time in the brick structure. It was as if she had been gone for ages, though only a few days have passed.

In fact, she wouldn't have come back at all, knowing that her father would be able to make bail, but the police assured her that the evidence was too incriminating. They posted his bail at three million dollars and that was too much for even him to waste. The court dates were already scheduled and approaching fast. She dreaded seeing his face again, but it had to be done.

Entering her room, she let her fingers graze over random furniture. The last time she was in here, she was being brutally lashed by leather, while Sasuke watched in horror from her closet. Lying down on her bed, Sakura hugged a pillow to her chest. Just as she was settling down, the phone rang. Rising from bed and hurrying downstairs, Sakura smiled at the caller ID. She picked up and greeted the person on the other side of the receiver. "Hi, Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weeks passed and things had settled down quite a bit. Sakura and Sasuke were together almost everyday. Sometimes they were working on their art project and other times, they would go out or spend time with their friends.

However, the day had come for Sakura to face her father in court. She had met with her attorney, supplied by the Uchihas, many times and had gone over some of the questions that may be asked. The tall female attorney, Anko Mitarashi, made sure to cover everything to make the pink-haired girl as comfortable as possible.

The judge, Sandaime Hokage, gave a brief summary to the jury before giving Anko the floor. The dark-haired woman stood from her chair. "First, I want to say that I am here to defend my client, Sakura Haruno, who had to endure three years of abuse and mistreatment by her father. This man has beaten her both mentally, and physically, and I have the evidence to back her endeavors," she said confidently towards the jury. "I even have a witness, so I would like to call Sasuke Uchiha to the stand."

The said boy rose from a bench behind Anko and took the stand. After swearing in, the boy waited, calmly, for the woman to start asking her questions.

"Please, Mr. Uchiha, tell the judge and jury what you saw a month ago when you were at the Haruno household."

And he did. He made sure to tell them every detail from why he was there to what he saw while inside the closet.

"Thank you," Anko said, taking her seat.

It was time for Mr. Haruno's attorney, Mr. Orochimaru, to bombard the Uchiha with questions now. "Now, Sasuke, after hearing your story, I have to wonder why you didn't call the police right away or even help her. You are her boyfriend, right?"

Sasuke set a pair of dark eyes on the man. "She told me not to, afraid that her father would find out and attack her again."

A large smirk crossed his pale face. "What you are trying to tell me is that even though you obviously care for the girl, you sat by and did nothing just because she asked you not to?"

Sasuke nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

He paced in front of the stand before starting his accusations. "I don't believe it. I think that you are the one that inflicted Miss Haruno with those scars after the two of you had a lover's spat."

Anko stood from her chair. "Objection, your Honor. There is no evidence of a 'lover's spat'. The two were only friends when this incident happened anyway."

"Sustained. Orochimaru, please get to the point."

He nodded. "I think that Sasuke here is the real guilty one and that Miss Haruno is only playing along with this as a means of trade. If she accused someone else, Sasuke would leave her be."

Sandaime banged his mallet. "That accusation is preposterous, Orochimaru. Strike it."

"My apologies." He looked at the jury. "I have nothing more to ask."

So Sasuke was told to retake his seat. Next up was Fugaku and then Mikoto. They told the jury why they hadn't gone to the police; again being that Sakura asked them not to. They also wanted to make it clear that they did not council her at all and that they had no influence on her.

After cross-examination, Sakura was up. She swore in and glanced at Sasuke for support. Anko stood. "I want to make it clear that Sakura has been beaten and also mentally abused." She handed the pictures of her scars and gaunt frame to the judge, who reviewed them and then passed them on to his jury. "This is hard for her and I request that the jury have patience as she answers. Someone who has been through what she has is going to have trouble reciting their woes." She turned to Sakura. "Please tell the judge, jury, and everyone here your story. Take your time and recall everything that you can."

Slowly, the pink-haired girl told her story, starting from the very beginning, including the fact that her father changed after her mother's death and that he had gone to counseling for alcohol abuse. She had to pause a few times as emotion swelled to her eyes. After some reassurance from Anko, she continued. Finishing her story, Orochimaru stepped up again, questions already forming in his head.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, Sakura? Why did you feel the need to hide this?"

"I was scared…of him." Her eyes fell on her father, his intimating gaze meeting her frail one.

Orochimaru cupped his hands behind his back as he paced. "Then why now? What made you decide to come forward now?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Because I had support. I wouldn't be able to do this without the support of the Uchihas. They were all so kind to me and they helped me realize that what my father was doing was wrong."

"When you say 'helped you', do you mean that they _persuaded_ you?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I came forward of my own will. They didn't council me or push me into speaking up."

Orochimaru was relentless with his questions. "You have received no counseling right? None for this or for your mother's death?"

"Correct," she replied.

"Then how do we know that this whole thing isn't some sick and twisted story that you came up with in your mind. True, my client did have a drinking problem, but he got help for it. Coincidently from the Uchihas and from the report, they said he had made an astounding recovery. Maybe you were so bitter about loosing your mother that you blamed your father and when he started dating again, you became angry that he was replacing her. Maybe, just maybe, you inflicted these wounds on yourself and went to the police and accused him of the crime."

Anko objected. "There is no possible way for her to inflict those wounds on herself."

"Alright," Orochimaru said. "Then maybe you asked your boyfriend to do it for you."

Sakura shook her head. "No. I would never ask him to do something like that and he wouldn't."

"He is messed up too," he continued. "I don't doubt it. Admit it. You asked him to do this to you so that you could spite your father."

"No! That's not true."

"And when he beat you, you went right to the police and reported your father."

"No…"

"Admit it, Sakura! This whole thing is just a ploy because you are still traumatized after your mother's death."

Tears streamed down her face. "No. You're wrong."

Anko stood. "Objection! I am requesting for a ten minute recess."

Sandaime nodded. "The court will recess for ten minutes." He slammed his mallet down.

Sakura hurried out of the court room, wiping the tears away. This was over her head. She never expected them to bring her mother into this. The mere mention of the woman staggered Sakura. Rushing into the bathroom, she splashed water on her face. The door opened and Anko walked in. "I can't do this…"

She offered her a smile. "You can, Sakura. Orochimaru is just messing with your mind. Your father must have known that your mother was a sensitive subject and said so to his attorney. They are using it against you and, I regret to say, it seems to be working."

Sakura looked away. "I'm sorry…"

Anko sighed. "I've had a couple of abuse cases, but none of them have as much evidence as yours. There is no way that you can loose. However, you can't give in to their ploys."

"I know that, but…"

"No buts. I am not about to let your father get off scott-free. You need to step up and face him," she said. It was harsh, but very true. "Like you said, the Uchihas are supporting you and," she set a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I am behind you as well."

A smile formed on her lips. "Thank you, Anko."

"Don't thank me until we win."

Sakura nodded and looked at herself once more. Anko's words hit her hard and they replayed in her mind over and over again. She had so many people rooting for her; the Uchihas, Anko, and even her friends that were currently at school. She couldn't let them down, not after they've done so much for her. "Then…let's win," she finally said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura retook the stand and readied herself for Orochimaru's questions, after apologizing for running out so quickly.

Her father's attorney paced in front of her. "I hope you are better now, Sakura," he said, though there was no meaning behind it.

She nodded. "Yes." Her words were firm, but she was scared on the inside. However, she had to get through this.

"Good to hear…" He glanced at his client. "So, as I was saying, I have a theory. Like I have said, I believe all of your wounds were either self inflicted, or done by request. Let's face it," he said, turning to the jury. "Your mother's death left you in a state of trauma. For three years you tried to get over it, but you couldn't. This is the result of refusing treatment."

Sakura looked at him. "No. I chose not to join counseling because I didn't need it. Yes, I was upset, but it is not uncommon for people to go on with their lives after the death of a family member. I was doing fine until my father started drinking and beating me."

"Supposedly," Orochimaru finished. "But the coincidence that the Uchiha's, also your father's counselor, are here to support you is suspicious. They would know all of his most personal secrets, including what it would take to get under his skin. The fact that you and their son are dating is obviously persuading them to back you. But, let me remind the jury that they were also the ones who released him with a clean bill of health. So the question is why they would suddenly accuse him of such a crime." A smirk creased his lips. "From what Miss Haruno said, she was being beaten in the last stages of his therapy, which prompts me to wonder how that could be if the Uchihas said he was excelling in his meetings with them. So, either they are unfit therapists or my client is innocent ant that the true criminal here, is Sakura." He made sure to glance at the Uchiha's before saying that he had no more questions.

Next up was Mr. Haruno. He strode confidently to the stand and swore in. He told his side of the story, saying that he would never hurt his own daughter. He said he loved his daughter and would never even dream of putting a hand on her. Basically, he was trying to win over the jury by playing the loving father card. He even went so far as shedding a tear, astounded that his daughter would even accuse him of such a heinous crime when all he did was love her.

After his heart felt story of bullshit, Anko began her questioning and she was eager. "Now, Mr. Haruno, why do you think your daughter is accusing you of this crime?"

"I don't know," he replied, his words full of feigned sorrow. "I thought everything was fine between us. I discussed dating other people with her and she was fine with it."

"You're attorney accused my client, your daughter, of self infliction and requesting someone of wounding her. Would you think your daughter was so distraught over her mother's death that she would go that far?"

"Well…obviously."

Anko grinned and paced. "I don't think so and do you want to know why? I'll tell you," she continued, without waiting for a reply. "Because it is extremely hard to fake mental trauma. Your daughter exhibits qualities of abuse that cannot be feigned or copied and, if that is not substantial enough, I would like to dismiss Mr. Haruno from the stand and call someone else up."

"Objection, your honor," Orochimaru protested. "I had no intelligence of another witness."

"But it is in my briefing as a possible witness, which I assume you didn't care to look at. Even my client has no idea who t is."

Sandaime glanced down at a couple of papers on his stand and nodded to Anko. "Bring in your witness, Anko."

"Thank you, your Honor." She waited for Mr. Haruno to leave the stand before calling up her next witness. "I would like to ask Hatake Kakashi to the stand."

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as their silver-haired teacher appeared through the door. He grinned at them with his eyes and swore in. But even before Anko could start asking questions, Kakashi brought out his book and leaned back in his chair as he read. After the judge told him he was not allowed to read while on the stand, he put the orange book away, now looking bored.

"Mr. Kakashi," Anko started. "Please tell the court what your relationship to my client is."

"I am her art teacher at Konoha High School and have been since her freshman year, almost three years ago."

"Alright, so tell me, did you find anything strange about my client? Did she seem….different than the other students?"

Kakashi cupped his chin with his forefinger and thumb. "Yes…She was very jumpy and didn't talk much while my other students were quite social. I could tell it wasn't just shyness either. If someone near her made a sudden movement she would flinch as if she feared being hit. And she always wore long-sleeved shirts and pants, even though Kohnoha's climate didn't call for it. Then there were her frequent absences."  
"If she was absent so much, then why wasn't she held back? I believe there is a set amount of absences one student can have per school year."

Kakashi nodded. "Each student can only be absent ten times a year and Sakura must have tripled that amount. However, thanks to doctor's notes, she was excused."

"Doctor's notes you say? Did you know that Sakura's father was a doctor?"

That actually surprised the masked man. "No. I didn't."

"So what named was scribed at the bottom of them?"

Kakashi thought for a second as he recalled the name. "I believe the name was…Jiraiya."

Anko grinned and handed a folder to the judge. "These are the notes written as excuses for her absences." She was ecstatic when Kakashi told her that he kept the notes on record and willingly handed them over to her after he was briefed on the case. He was the deciding factor in this case and she knew that.

After the judge glanced over the mass amount of notes, he handed the folder to the jury for their review.

Anko continued. "After talking to a few of your co-workers, they all said that they never saw your daughter come in once. Not even the receptionist has a record of it. In fact, she even said that you often took notes home with you. When I asked them what your relationship to Jiraiya was, everyone said that you were close friends. Now, I come to find out that the school does not accept parental notes, so I assume this friend of yours was writing the notes for you. If a doctor, that you weren't close with, did examine my client, I am positive that they would find the scars your beatings left behind which they would undoubtedly question."

The court room had fallen completely silent. No one even breathed. Anko smirked, knowing she had made her point and reclaimed her seat. When it was Orochimaru's turn to question Kakashi, he plainly said that the defense had no questions. They were beat and they knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So…here is the longer chapter I promised. I know that there weren't any SasuSaku moments, but there will be. Promise


	26. Chapter 26

So, before you awesome fans start reading, I want to say that there is A LIITTLE BIT OF LEMON!! So, if any of you are uncomfortable, or just can't read it in a public room, I suggest you skip over the lemon parts or find a more secluded room…Alright… on with the chapter! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week passed. A long, never ending week passed and there was still no word from Anko. It was Friday afternoon and Sakura was working on her art project. She had decided to do her final piece in chalk. She stared at the sketch of Sasuke on the paper in front of her. He was smirking. She was able to sketch it in quickly without him knowing it and, along with that tantalizing smirk, there was a hint of amusement in his dark eyes. She was sure to capture his expression with her medium.

However, even as she drew, she couldn't completely concentrate on the project. Often, when her mind wandered, she would find herself biting her powdery nails, ignoring the horrible taste the chalk was leaving in her mouth. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about the court's decision. When would it come in and more importantly, what would it be?

Sighing, the frustrated, pink-haired girl put her medium down and plopped down on her bed. All that week, each class seemed to take hours instead of minutes. Especially her class with Mr. Kakashi. She was so thankful to him, that much he knew, but he also knew all of her secrets. This made her uncomfortable around the teacher even though he was kind and generous to her.

Sakura clamped her hands over her face, sighing once more. This whole thing was getting to her, but just as she was ready to scream, the doorbell rang, catching her upcoming wail in her throat. Honestly, she wasn't in the mood to see anyone, including Sasuke. As bad as that sounded, she just couldn't enjoy herself until she knew the verdict that would either throw her life back into hell or allow her to start anew.

Standing from the bed, she hurried downstairs when the bell rang again. Opening the door, she was torn to see her boyfriend, the gorgeous Sasuke Uchiha, standing there. She was happy, yes. He could always put a smile on her face, but she also just wanted to be by herself. However, she allowed him inside and closed the door when he entered.

The boy greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, coaxing a smile out of her. She led him to the kitchen and asked if he wanted anything to eat. He turned her down and they headed up to her room. Remembering that she still had her project out, Sakura made him wait outside until she could put it where he couldn't see it. She put her piece in a large folder and tucked it away in her closet. After returning the chalk to it's box and then the draw, Sakura finally allowed the boy to enter.

"I'm going to see it eventually, you know," he said sitting on her bed.

Sakura planted her hands on her hips and stood before him. "You won't let me see yours either," she combated.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her dainty hips. "That's because I want to surprise you with it. You, on the other hand, are just embarrassed and you think it's not good. Though," he continued, kissing her stomach through her shirt, "I'm positive it's amazing."

He was so sweet, she thought as she smiled down at him, running her hands gently through his soft, yet thick hair. Ever since her father was arrested, Sasuke had helped her change. She noticed that she had become a bit more social around Hinata and the gang, but it was around him that she truly came out of her shell. She didn't shy away from too many things anymore. "Thank you."

Nodding, he patted a spot next to him and waited for her to sit down before turning on the television. However, Sakura knew that it would just end up being background noise once their make out session began…and one always did as of late. It had been almost a week though since she last let him hold her in his arms because of the time alone that she wanted. And even though she still craved the silence of solidarity, she allowed him to pull her into his outstretched lap when he settled against her headboard and numerous pillows.

The comedy channel was currently playing a movie that both of them had seen, but also enjoyed. And so, for a while they watched it with interest. But, as Sakura figured, the dark-haired boy she was sitting with grew bored of it eventually, coaxing him to start nuzzling her neck. His soft lips were alluring, making her eyes stray from the television screen as she arched her head back, generously giving him better access.

Sasuke took the invitation to heart as he flipped her on her back, never removing his mouth from her sensitive neck. When he nipped it, she shivered in his arms, making him hold onto her tighter. Putting half of his body over hers, the Uchiha moved his skilled mouth to hers, kissing her tenderly as she stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Sakura let out a sigh as she indulged in his warmth and touch. She let her hands snake around his neck and pull him closer. All thoughts of alone time completely vanished in his embrace. Then, she felt his warm tongue glide across her bottom lip, but she didn't oblige. She wanted to torture him, make him work for what he wanted.

The boy pulled back, knowing exactly what she was doing. His eyes narrowed as he playfully growled. Moving completely on top of her, he moved his mouth to her ear and nibbled on the lobe, licking it from time to time. "You are such a cruel girl," he whispered.

A soft giggle escaped her and his mouth darted to hers, taking her off guard His tongue dived into her mouth before she had a chance to protest. He was fast and he explored her mouth with want and desire. She _let_ him win their tongue wrestling contest as she soon became dizzy with ecstasy. Heat coursed through her when his hand trailed down her side. She hated when he did this. He knew his touch could send her into a fit of lust, making her succumb to him with ease.

She hated it and loved it at the same time.

Sasuke moved his mouth from hers and smirked when she moaned in protest. Color rushed to her face when she realized that sound came from her. She turned away from his gaze, embarrassed by her actions. But, the Uchiha turned it back to him as he dipped down to place feather soft kisses on various places of her face. "Don't be embarrassed," he said softly, kissing the corner of her mouth. "It was sexy…"

His comment only made her blush more, but Sasuke was about to make her realize how deep a shade her face could turn. As he captured her lips with his again, the hand that slid down her side made it's way under the hem of her shirt. His fingers grazed the bottom of her bra, toying with her before he cupped her small breast, covering it completely.

Sakura shivered, but not from want. She knew their relationship would eventually escalate to the next level, but she wasn't sure if she was ready. This was the first time they went any farther than making out and it scared her. But what frightened her the most was that images of the dark-haired boy's brother, Itachi, flooded into her mind, making her remember his unwanted touches and caresses on her.

Sasuke's thumb grazed her nipple, instantly sending a wave of pleasure through her. But that pleasure was doused as Itachi's image stayed in her mind. "Sasuke…"

Thinking she was calling out his name in pleasure, the Uchiha moved her shirt up and stared down at her chest. There was only a thin piece of cloth between him and her soft flesh, but as he went to envelope the supple lump in his hand again, Sakura stopped him and pulled her shirt back down.

"No…Sasuke," she said, moving away from him.

The boy looked at her, surprised and a little hurt. "What's wrong?"

"I can't. Not yet…All I could think of was…your brother and how he…" She couldn't finish her sentence and she didn't dare look at him.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "That was over a month ago, Sakura. When are you going to get over it?" His words were surprisingly harsh, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to go farther with her, but knew her past would get in the way. However saddening that may be, he was tired of it.

Sakura's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting him to say that at all. "I'm sorry… Sasuke…"

Crawling off the bed, he ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, I didn't mean to be so hard, but you have to see it from my point of view. I want you, Sakura, more than you could ever know and I've tried to suppress that, but every time we start to get heated, we stop and that's hard for me to do."

"Yeah, I heard…"

Sasuke looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've heard stories about how you used to be at parties. You used to take a drunk girl into a room and-"

He growled, stopping her mid-sentence. "So, you do listen to gossip." He smirked. "I used to do that, yes."

Even though she was expecting that answer, she was hoping it wasn't true. She was hoping that it was just gossip, but he just confirmed it. "Oh…I guess I'm a little different then…huh?"

"You are a lot different, Sakura," he replied quickly. "And I don't know if I can keep running around in circles with you. We aren't going anywhere in this relationship and I don't just mean with sex. It's so hard to get two words out of you about your problems, even though I've trusted you with every detail about mine. This can't be a one-sided relationship."

Sakura's voice was caught in her throat, where it was kept under lock and key. She was hurt by what he was saying and feared what would come next. It sounded like she was just a burden to him, like their relationship was nothing but work. She looked away from him, not sure of what to say.

Sasuke frowned. "That's it? You have nothing to say?" He waited, but she didn't answer. "Fine. I'm going home. Come and get me when you want to at least talk." With those final words, the Uchiha left her room, slamming the door behind him.

Sakura didn't mean to stay quiet, but she didn't want to say the wrong thing. She sighed and fell back in her bed. Only minutes ago, Sasuke was lying with her, caressing her lips with his. She felt empty now and it was a feeling that she didn't like. Thinking about what he said, she couldn't help but realize that what he said was true. The only reason she couldn't move forward and get past everything was because she was standing in her own way.

But how is she supposed to get over her haunting memories. How was she supposed to bury the corpses of her past? It seemed impossible. Sighing, she rolled onto her stomach. Maybe, she thought, Sasuke was helping her all along. Sure, he stood by her and supported her, but maybe he was doing more, unbeknownst to her.

Then it hit her. To rise over her woes, she had to face them head on. She had to let herself forget the old and allow herself to move on. When Sasuke was touching her, so much like the way his brother had, he was testing her. He wanted to know if she could handle him…but she couldn't. She was still stuck in the same place and Sasuke wasn't going to be able to stay with someone who can't defeat their own demons.

Rising from her bed, she slipped on her shoes and clumsily ran down her stairs. Just as she was about to exit her house and make a feline for Sasuke's, her phone rang, stopping her dead in her tracks. Glancing at the caller ID, Sakura's heart stopped in her chest.

It was Anko and a gut feeling was telling her that the verdict was in…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27

MAJOR LEMON WARNING…enjoy… ;)

MAJOR LEMON WARNING…enjoy… ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura banged on the Uchiha's front door, hoping that Sasuke had gone home after leaving her house instead of going out. After what seemed like endless minutes, Sasuke finally answered. Before he could even question her presence there, Sakura jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his reluctance to hug her back, but she didn't care.

Stepping away from him, she smiled at his confused face. "Sorry about that, Sasuke, but I just couldn't help it."

He closed his front door before turning to her. "What are you doing here? What is going on?"

She knew he was upset with her, but he seemed to dislike her presence there. Frowning, she looked up at him, some of her enthusiasm fading. "I have some good news…that's all."

He arched an eyebrow. "I just left your house. What could have possibly happened in that past five minutes?"

Now she was getting upset. He was acting like a complete jackass. Sakura knew that he probably wasn't expecting her so soon after their blowup not long ago, but he was really ticking her off. However, she wasn't going let him bring her down. "Anko called. My father is being charged. The jury found him guilty and he's being put away for almost twenty years!"

Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise. It was his turn to sweep her up in his arms and he proceeded to twirl her around. "That is great news!"

When he put her down, a sheepish smile curved her lips. "There's more, Sasuke…" she said, capturing his gaze. Taking his hand in hers, she looked up at him with lustful eyes. "I considered what you said and…" she placed his hand on her thigh…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was then that Sasuke realized she was wearing a skirt, which was not donning earlier. Her soft skin caressed his palm as the pink-haired girl leaned forward, moving his hand higher up her leg. If that wasn't shocking enough, what she whispered to him next almost knocked him off his feet.

"…Easy access…Take me…" she said huskily, making sure to nip his ear before gazing into his eyes.

Sasuke couldn't hold himself back. He pushed her against the door, his body on hers, his pelvis pushing against hers. His lips descended on hers as a wave of heat washed over him, her seductive words still ringing in his ears. When her tongue begged to enter his mouth, he almost bit it out of surprise. It was normally he who asked for entry, but it was her this time and she would have forced her way in if he didn't part his lips for her. The kiss was hot and staggering.

He was just glad his parents were at work and would be for a long time.

Sakura took a step into him as he matched it with a step back, his hands gliding over the curves of her body, while retaining their lip lock. He didn't care that she was leading. It actually turned in on, even aroused him.

Their kissing tango lead them to the stairs, which took out Sasuke's legs, making him fall back. He cursed them for breaking their kiss, but his anger was short lived as Sakura leaned over him, kissing him briefly before stepping over his head, purposely allowing him to have a full-view of what was under her skirt.

He scrambled to his feet after collecting himself from his temporary daze and dashed up the stairs after her. At the top, he crashed into her, pressing her against the wall, her back flush with his chest. He caught his prey and was planning on reaping the rewards.

She looked over her shoulder, meeting his gaze, a lusty smile curving her round lips. He didn't move at first as he scanned her face, wondering if this was the same girl he was with less than an hour ago; the scared girl that seemed to wear a tight chastity belt.

Licking her lips, Sakura smirked. "What's the matter, Sasuke? Am I…too much for you?" she teased, fluttering her long eyelashes.

Sasuke matched her smirk with one of his own and attacked her neck with his lips. He covered one of her hands that were pressed against the wall, while the other glided up her stomach, straying at the bottom of her bra. She was provoking him enough, but how far was she really willing to go.

She suddenly chuckled, making him arch an eyebrow at her as he waited for her explanation. Over her shoulder, she spoke. "And you said I was scared," she taunted. "I guess the 'Almighty Sasuke' can't handle it?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and whirled her body around to face him. He wasn't about to let her get away with that. Capturing her mouth, he roughly kissed her, drawing a moan from her when his hands cupped her rump and squeezed. He was going to show her what the 'Almighty Sasuke' can do.

Lifting her up, the raven-haired boy coaxed her legs around his waist, his hands still holding onto her behind, lips still locked, tongues still fighting for dominance. He carried her light form down the hall and into his room. Fumbling for the doorknob, and finally finding it, he closed it and locked it, giving them privacy. He almost didn't make it to the bed as a haze of lust clouded his mind, but when his legs hit it, he let them fall on it's soft mattress, making sure not to let his weight fall on her.

He looked into her emerald eyes, smirking. "Oh, Sakura…I can handle it."

She met his gaze. "Prove it."

Without replying, Sasuke dipped down, sliding her shirt up as his laid gentle kisses on her tiny stomach, slowly moving up. He felt her hands intertwine with his hair, coaxing him to go further upward. He didn't hesitate this time as he pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in her thin, pink bra. Throwing it on the floor, he noticed her red face. "Maybe it's you that can't handle it," he said, his eyes scanning her half-clad chest.

"Oh, Sasuke," she replied, mimicking his earlier words. "I can handle it." Just to prove her point, she took his hand and moved it over one of her breasts.

His thumb caressed her nipple, hardening it instantly, making her gasp under him. Watching her writhe under his touch was erotic in his eyes. The tortured expression in her eyes made him hold back and just tease her for a while. He didn't kiss her or even move his hand, he just grazed her hardened peak ever so lightly with his thumb, arousing her. Sakura moaned, reaching out for him, arching her back off the bed and into him. He now realized just how sensitive she actually was.

"S…Sasuke…" she pleaded, trying to bring her lips to his.

But he refused, holding her down. He wanted the desire in her to reach it's peak before he did anything else. She would realize what he could do with just one touch. He would make this a memory she would never want to forget.

Finally, feeling like he had succeeded, he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, moving his free hand under her back. They both pulled away at the same time. This was the first time he ever felt her scars against his hand and he was sure this was the first time she ever let anyone touch them. It was something that made them both stop with what they were doing. However, Sasuke wouldn't let them rule her life anymore. With one harsh whisper, he commanded, "Turn over…"

Sakura shook her head. "No…I can't... Anything else…"

He wouldn't accept it and turned her over himself. He wasn't doing it to be cruel, but to make her understand that she couldn't let them take over. As his hand unhooked her bra clasp, the girl beneath him gasped and tried to turn back around. He kept her down though.

They were hideous and permanent. The red blemishes played across her back, jumping over one another endlessly. His fingers followed them, switching to others as one ended. She whimpered beneath his touch as his hand fell and rose over the groves and bumps on her skin.

Bringing his lips down onto her wounds, Sasuke placed gentle kisses all over her scars, making sure to touch each one. His hot breath caressed her imperfections, bringing forth goose bumps. "Sakura…" he whispered, entangling his fingers in hers, trying to sooth her cries. What he said next was hard for him, but something he had felt for a long time. "I love you."

Another gasp. Sasuke looked at the girl as she looked over her shoulder at him. Her emerald eyes were waterlogged from his statement and it took her a long time to swallow them and choke out a response. "…I love you too…"

A smile crossed his lips and he placed those lips to hers, slowly turning her over again, returning her scars to the sheets. As he drew back and pulled her bra completely off her, Sakura blushed into her roots. His eyes scanned over her exposed top. Not able to resist, the Uchiha leaned down and encased a nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping at it's hard form. He coaxed a moan out of her when he nipped at it and then licked the swollen flesh.

Meanwhile, his other hand massaged her other breast, readying it for his mouth. He felt Sakura's hand push his head further onto her, wanting more and more. When he had enough of the breast he had been suckling on, he moved onto the other, but even though he was enjoying every moan, every gasp, every jolt of heat that ran through him, the Uchiha wanted more.

His hand glided down her side, resting on her thigh. Then, it moved up, disappearing under her skirt. He went back to teasing her, keeping his hand only inches away from her sex, but his plan was ruined when she arched against him, sliding into his hand. He pulled his mouth away from her breast and moved it to hers, while pulling her panties down and out of the way. His fingers caressed her sensitive flesh as her fluid moistened them, her pleasure dripping out of her.

Again she moved against his hand beckoning him to enter her, to pierce her with his finger. But he wasn't ready yet. Even as his arousal throbbed in his own pants, he wondered if he could take her innocence from her at that moment. It was a mind-numbing thought that he would be her first. He would be the one to claim her and her virginity as his. It was alluring yet intimidating.

Sakura's exasperated voice pierced his thoughts. "Don't back out now, Sasuke," she whispered. "I want you and I want you to take me." She grinned at him. "Besides…you boasted so earnestly earlier. Think of your reputation…"

Sasuke kissed her deeply before moving to her ear. "I love you," he whispered, finally penetrating her with his finger, diving deep inside her. He caught her gasp with a kiss, letting his tongue sooth her. She was tight around him, her virginity obvious, but it only aroused him more.

When he felt and heard the initial pain change to pleasure, he pulled back and thrusted his finger even more deeply into her. She cried out in pleasure, pulling her mouth away as she breathed heavily.

Sasuke looked down at her raw form. Her pink hair was splayed across the pillows. Her head arched back as her hands clutched the sheets. Sweat trickled down her temple and her chest rose and dipped with every, exaggerated intake of air. Her eyes remained closed because they were so heavy with ecstasy. God, how he wanted all of her in that instant.

But, he kept it slow, he needed to. He wasn't going to risk hurting her. Instead, he dived deeper into her with his finger, drawing her ever closer to a climax. As she arched against him, her face flushing, a wave washed over her, her sex clenching around his finger. She moaned loudly as she came into his hand shamelessly.

Sasuke watched her and her expression, the sight of her turning him on. When she climaxed, his arousal peeked and he couldn't hold back any more. But as he dipped down to kiss her, he stopped centimeters away from her lips, his hand stilling. Sakura opened her lustful eyes and stared up at him with glossy emerald orbs, questioning him.

Cursing, he slowly pulled out of her, rising from bed. "My parents are home," he finally said, handing her shirt and panties to her.

Her face gloomed at his announcement. She slid her shirt over her head and her underwear back on. As she swung her feet over the edge of his bed, Sasuke lowered his mouth to her ear. "We'll finish this later…you dirty girl…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Chapter 28

O

O.o Cats act like their high on crack when their tired…either that, or you have a weird feline Wild Child 15…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is wonderful news!" Mikoto boasted, hugging a still flushed Sakura tightly. "When Anko called us, we rescheduled all of our appointments! We have to celebrate!"

The pink-haired girl smiled and hugged back, but didn't dare look at them. Not after what she and Sasuke had just done. But she did enjoy Mikoto's warm embrace. It reminded her so much of how her mother would hug her. "Thanks," she said, stepping away. "It was all thanks to you two though."

"Oh, come now," Fugaku said, scratching the back of his head. "All of the credit can't go to us. You have to take quite a bit of it as well."

"But…" Mikoto started, her enthusiasm faded. "I've been wondering…where you are going to stay. You can't possibly live by yourself."

Sakura had been thinking about that as well. Her father's estate would be sold because he wouldn't be able to work and pay for it. So that would leave her homeless. She would love to move in with the Uchiha's, but she didn't want to constantly be with Sasuke yet, afraid that they may grow annoyed with each other. And, she already imposed on them enough. Just as she was going to speak, the phone rang, pulling Mikoto away.

From the living room, the three could hear her greet the person on the other end. "Oh. Hello, Kakashi. Yes, you received the news? Isn't it wonderful?" she chirped. "Uh-huh. One second." There was a brief pause. "Sakura, dear? Mr. Kakashi would like to say hi."

Sakura slid away from the two male Uchiha's and entered the kitchen where Mikoto handed over the phone. The woman left, giving her privacy. "Hello?"

"Hey there, Sakura. Anko called and told me the verdict."

A smile crossed her lips every time she thought about her father rotting away in jail. "It's all thanks to you, Mr. Kakashi. You were the deciding factor in the case." Strangely, as she talked to him, Sakura didn't feel awkward at all, as if she and Kakashi were old friends. "And…I want to thank you for coming forward on my behalf and for looking out for me. You noticed that my behavior was odd before anyone else had."

A soft chuckle echoed through the phone. "You flatter me," he joked. "Anyway, I wanted to just see how you were doing."

"Good. The Uchiha's are taking very good care of me, but…"

"What is it?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Sakura made sure they weren't listening before continuing. "Well, I appreciate everything they've done for me, but I don't think I would be able to move in with them. Especially since me and Sasuke are dating."

"Hmmm? Most girls are eager to move in with their boyfriends."

"Oh. Don't get me wrong. I would love to do that one day, but I still want him to have to pick me up for dates, like a normal couple. Plus, the nights I do sleepover would…" She didn't finish, her face heating up. How could she say so much to her teacher? Now, she felt awkward.

But Kakashi just laughed, easing the mood. "I understand…" Then he quieted for a moment. "I don't know if this is overstepping my boundaries, but if you need somewhere to stay, my place is always available…It's a bit smaller than what I'm sure you're used to, but there is a spare room that really isn't being used."

Sakura gasped. This was such a shock. She wondered if she was hearing him right…did he just offer that to her? She shook her head as if her ears were waterlogged. "Mr. Kakashi…I…"

H cut in. "You don't have to accept, Sakura," he said, sensing her obvious reluctance and confusion. "I just want you to know that you will always have a place to stay…I promised your mother…"

Sakura gasped. She felt her breath thin and her heart pound so hard beneath her chest that she swore it would burst out at any moment. She tried to speak, but couldn't. Kakashi's word completely stole her voice away.

"I am…sorry…I spoke too much."

Just as Kakashi was about to hang up, her voice returned. "I accept." She blurted out her response quickly, but quietly, knowing that she would have a lot of explaining to do to Sasuke. But all she could think about was what her teacher had said. What was his connection to her mother and why would her mother ask him to look after her? She thought her problems were over now that her father was in jail, but she would soon find out that they were just beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, this is a very short chapter, but I purposely did that. And, this is also the last chapter. Of course, I most certainly won't end it here. There will be a sequel and I hope that you all enjoy it as much as this one.

P.S. Thanks for all of your marvelous reviews! You're all amazing!


End file.
